Sailor Moon Love: Senshi
by DavisJes
Summary: Serenty/Sets Usa/Rei Ami/Mako Seiya/Usa Kakyuu/Seiya Taru/Rei Ruka/Michi Rini/Taru Ami/Rei Rei/Mina Kakyuu/Usa Mako/Usa Mako/Mina Michi/Ami Yaten/Luna Luna/Art Minako/Art Taru/Sets Taru/Mina plus more yuri age: 21 or older
1. Queen Serenity and Setsuna

**Queen Serenity and Setsuna**

* * *

**The reason: **Setsuna having never been reborn and is the oldest Senshi could have had a relationship with Queen Serenity in the past. To Queen Serenity Setsuna would have had an air of mystery around her. Princess Serenity's father is never shown in any form and some fans have said what if Setsuna was really Princess Serenity's "father."

* * *

During the Silver Millennium Sailor Pluto was at the Gates of Time while Queen Serenity ruled over the Moon Kingdom. Her people noticed that their Queen always seem to have a sad look on her face and they thought she would forever be in mourning for the lost of her child's father. What her people did not know was how Princess Serenity was truly brought into this world. The act that brought the conception of Princess Serenity was not one of beauty and love but one of pain and fear. Queen Serenity did not know how the people would react if they knew who her true love was so she kept that part of her life hidden.

* * *

One day when the young Queen of the Moon Kingdom was waiting for her love on the far side of the Moon she heard a noise. "Who is there?" demanded Queen Serenity.

"It is I my love," a blond haired man said as he stepped out of the shadows. "I knew you would be here to hide from the world. You always did run here when we were younger to get away from everything and everyone."

"How dare you follow me and I am not your love, Taiyou," spat Queen Serenity.

"You will learn to love me," he said, "Remember we were promised to each other from the time we were born."

"My parents were delusional," she replied. "I never loved you. We were friends and nothing more."

"Our parents wanted a way to unite our kingdoms," answered Taiyou. "What better way to do what than with a child."

"I will never give you a child," Queen Serenity told him as he walked toward her. Then her eyes softened for a moment "Why did you change, Taiyou?" asked Queen Serenity. "You used to be so kind."

"I changed when you rejected me," Taiyou screamed. "You rejected me for a woman no less! You acted as if you loved me but that was a lie."

"I treated you as a friend and nothing more. You can not tell your heart who to love," Queen Serenity told him.

"No but I can tell you who to love. That person will be me!" Taiyou pressed her against a tree and pressed his lips to hers as she grabbed at her. Queen Serenity pulled away and slapped him. "You bitch," he said as he threw her to the ground.

"Please no," Queen Serenity begged as he climbed on top of her grabbing her wrist. As tears began to fill her eyes she whispered one word, "Setsuna."

"Don't ever say that bitch's name around me," yelled Taiyou as he slapped Serenity again before tearing her gown. Taiyou slapped her again still holding her wrist, "Did you forget Sere? No one can here you scream here," he laughed.

"I am sorry Suna. Please do not hate me," thought Queen Serenity. As pain exploded within her a scream tore from her lungs as tears rolled down her face. Every movement was rough and painful even though he no longer held her arms she could not move. Queen Serenity was frozen in pain as her body was being torn from the inside out.

Taiyou grunted in pleasure as he finished. He stood over her broken body gloating. Suddenly Taiyou cried out before falling over her body. Opening her eyes Queen Serenity looked up to see an enraged Sailor Pluto standing over her with her Time Key. Serenity closed her eyes and turned away from Pluto. She could not bear to look at her because of what had happen. As Taiyou started to stir Sailor Pluto kicked him off Queen Serenity. "Don't you ever touch here again," Pluto growled in a tone which Serenity had never heard.

"How dare you talk to me like that," Taiyou scream as he ran at Sailor Pluto having materialized his sword.

Sailor Pluto raised her staff as grey lavender mist began to swirl around her, "Dead Scream," she whispered. Pluto never liked killing and that had not been her intention but sometimes these things happen.

De-transforming Setsuna ran to Serenity. "Serenity I am so sorry. If I had not been late this would not have happen."

"Taiyou," whispered Serenity.

"He is dead," Setsuna said solemnly.

"This could start a war between the Moon and Sun Kingdoms," Serenity spoke as she stared off into the distance.

"Right now we need to get you to Haku," Setsuna said as she slowly helped Serenity up.

"Suna I," she sobbed. "I am sorry."

"Shh," Setsuna told her rocking her back and forth stroking her hair. "It is not your fault."

* * *

"Haku," Setsuna yelled entering the Palace infirmary caring an unconscious Queen Serenity.

"My Queen," exclaimed Dr Haku upon seeing the state Queen Serenity was in. Looking at Setsuna she asked, "What happened?"

"Prince Taiyou," Setsuna growled.

"Setsuna-sama please wait outside," Dr Haku told her after she laid the young queen on a bed.

* * *

When the Sun Kingdom had learned of their Prince's death the Sun King demanded justice for his slain son. The Lunarian doctor sought council with him and told him of what had occurred between his son and the Queen of the Moon. The Sun King called the Lunarian doctor a liar and slapped her. The doctor of the Solarian royal family came forward stating that Prince Taiyou had forbid him from speaking on threat of death if he should speak of anything related to the matter. The Solarian doctor told the Sun King he had treated various women which the Prince had been with. Normally the Sun King would not have tolerated such a way of being spoken to but the Solarian doctor and the King were childhood friends. The Sun King trusted the doctor's word completely.

* * *

"Dr Haku," Queen Serenity called as she walked in the infirmary.

"Yes my Queen," she replied coming from her office.

"I have not been feeling well," the Queen told her.

"Tell me your symptoms?" Dr Haku asked as she motioned for Queen Serenity to sit on one of the beds in the infirmary.

* * *

The Sun King demanded that the child of his son be raised as a Solarian knowing nothing of his Lunarian blood now believing that uniting the two kingdoms had not been a wise idea. The child that was born to Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom was a girl. The blonde hair and yellow silver crescent moon were signs of her solar blood because a pure Lunarian would have had a pure silver crescent moon. Upon learning the child was female the Sun Kingdom wanted nothing to do with a female heir as they felt only a man should rule their Kingdom. Relations between the Sun and Moon Kingdoms were cut.

* * *

Princess Serenity was now sixteen rotations old and had become infatuated with Prince Endymion from Earth and rejected all other suitors her mother gave her. Queen Serenity missed her lover so much that it hurt sometimes. It was becoming more and more rare that Setsuna was able to step away from the Time Gate for a visit.

As Queen Serenity looked out her window at the many stars that adorned the sky she felt a presence in her chamber. "I said I did not want to be disturbed."

"Not even for me?" asked Setsuna as she stepped out of the shadows not in her Sailor fuku but her Princess gown.

"Suna," Queen Serenity said as she ran to her lover. "I have missed you so much. I was afraid you would not come."

"Have I ever missed our anniversary?" Suna asked as she held the Queen close. Setsuna tipped Serenity's head back as she leaned in for a kiss. "Rinity," Setsuna whispered with sadness in her voice as one lone tear slipped down her check.

"What is wrong Suna?" asked Serenity. "Why are you crying?"

Setsuna cupped Queen Serenity's chin in her hand and kissed her lips again. "This is the last night we will spend together."

Queen Serenity knew better than to ask how Setsuna knew this. Setsuna was the Senshi of Time after all. Serenity looked up at Setsuna and smiled. "Well then Suna let's not be sad. Let's make this the best night we have ever had together," she told her green haired beauty as she kissed her deeply. "There are so many questions I want to ask but I know you can not answer them."

Setsuna responded by wrapping her arms tightly around the silver haired queen and deepening the kiss. She picked Serenity up bridal style and carried her over to her bed. Setsuna gently laid Serenity as she ran a hand up her leg. Setsuna hovered over Serenity as she began to place kisses on her neck and shoulders causing the queen to moan.

Then Serenity put a finger over Setsuna's lips. "Please Suna let me," said the Queen quietly to which Setsuna nodded. Setsuna rolled on her back as Serenity stood from the bed. Serenity turned and faced Setsuna as she lay on the bed. She brought her hand to the gold crescent moon on her gown and removed the brooch causing her dress to fall to the floor revealing lace panties and a strapless lace bra that had a sheer cloth covering her mid section. Serenity smiled when she saw the look on Setsuna's face. "Something I get especially to wear for tonight," the queen smiled.

"You look beautiful," breathed Setsuna as Serenity leaned over her.

"Tonight will be a night we never forget," Serenity whispered as she kissed Setsuna slowly unclasping the jewels on the straps on her black dress.

"Every time with you is a time I will never forget," Setsuna told her before she kissed her.

"I will love you until my dying breath," Serenity said trying not to cry as she thought about the fact that this would be their last night together.

"And I," replied Setsuna as she wiped a tear from Serenity's face, "will love you for all of eternity."

* * *

After the battle with Beryl Sailor Pluto walked the halls of the once proud Moon Palace. She wept for her fellow Senshi who had fallen trying to protect the Moon and its Princess. She saw Serenity and Endymion laying together blood pooling around them. Venus was laying in the courtyard with her lover Kunzite fallen near her having both run each other threw with their swords at the same time. Mars lay on the steps of the ballroom her eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling with her mid section scorching having had her own fireball thrown back at her by her lover Jadeite who in turn had been frozen solid by Mercury in her rage. Mercury lay on the other side of the ball room impaled by a shard of black crystal from Zoisite who was buried under a pile of rubble caused by Mars shooting her Flame Arrow at the balcony above him with her last breath. Jupiter was outside of the palace also. She was lying on the steps leading into the palace trying to hold back the monsters from entering the palace. Nephrite had stood there and watched as one of his star creatures ripped the lighting goddess to shreds and in turn killed by that same monster having momentarily regained his memories and tried to save his love. Uranus and Neptune had fallen beside each other as they guarded the path Queen Serenity took in her retreat.

Sailor Pluto found Queen Serenity lying on a fallen pillar with the moon wand lying beside her. Pluto feel to her knees as tears poured from her eyes. "Serenity," she choked out. "Why did you leave me? Why did you use the crystal when you knew it would kill you?"

Serenity opened her eyes. "Suna," she whispered. "I sent everyone forward in time so they may live a normal life. If Beryl and Metallia should awaken release Luna and Artemis from their sleep. Have them find and reawaken my daughter and her protectors."

Pluto nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes my love," she said as she kissed Serenity for the final time before opening a portal and headed back to the Time Gates.

* * *

** There has been some confusion but this is a story between Setsuna and Queen Serenity (Usagi's mother).

*** Taiyou means sun in Japanese.

**** I got the inspiration for this story while talking to Neptunetears and reading the first few lines of a fanfic called "Of Moon and Pluto" which was not the first fic I had read of Queen Serenity and Setsuna being a couple but reminded me that I need to write one.

***** EDIT Aug 1, 2008: Add more detail. Thanks to Silent Wrath for all your help.

**Senshi Love by DavisJes**

**Senshi Love © DavisJes June 2008**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	2. Seiya and Usagi

**Seiya and Usagi**

**

* * *

The reason:** At first I did not like the idea of Seiya and Usagi together but I did like the idea of Sailor Star Fighter with Usagi. I know that Seiya and Fighter are the same person but to me it seemed their personalities were very different in the anime. I was suprised to learn that the Starlights had always been girls in the manga but it was not the first time that the anime had changed Naoko T's original vision. Ever since I have loved the idea of Seiya and Usagi together but only manga Seiya.

* * *

After loosing Mamoru to the Golden Serenity, Galaxia, Usagi never thought she could love again. She was trying to be faithful to Mamoru's memory but she noticed herself wanting to see Seiya more and more. Seiya seemed to always know when she needed to be held.

* * *

Laying on her bed Seiya's words ran through her head. "Am I not good enough," Seiya had whispered to her.

Usagi realized she was crying and clutched her pillow tighter. "Yes you are," Usagi said quietly to an empty room. An image flashed in her mind of Mamoru telling her he loved her. "I will see you again one day Mamo-chan," she mumbled drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next day at school Usagi purposely found Seiya instead of running away from her. Usagi found Seiya with a crowd of girls around her and just smiled. To the rest of the school the Three Lights were a group of three guys but in reality they were not guys at all but three girls from another galaxy who just also happen to be Sailor Senshi. Walking through the crowd of girls she made her way towards Seiya.

"Seiya may I have a word with you?" Usagi asked. She ignored the death glares she was getting from the other girls as her and Seiya walked to the roof of the school building.

"Usagi," Seiya asked confused as she had always ran away from her advances but Usagi was now willingly being alone with her.

"You had once asked me if you were not good enough. I love Mamo-chan and I would not betray him for anything. The reality is he is dead," Usagi said with tears in her eyes. "I felt him die right before Taki, Yaten, and you arrived on our planet. I know for us Senshi death is not always permanent but who is to say what death can or cannot do." Usagi paused as she gathered her thoughts. "What I am trying to say is that I can't live my whole life waiting for Mamo-chan to come back to me when there is a he might not come back this time."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Seiya trying not to get her hopes up and reading more than what Usagi was actually saying.

Usagi stood on the tips of her toes raising herself up to Seiya's level. Without giving Seiya time to react Usagi kissed her. Realizing what was happening she wrapped her arms around the slim blonde and pulling her close. Having to breath Usagi broke the kiss and looked at Seiya. "I am saying you are good enough."

Seiya sighed and scratched the back of her head. "I am so dead."

"Why?" asked Usagi.

"I get the feeling that Haruka does not like me much," Seiya answered.

Usagi giggled. "Ruka does not like anyone much." Just as Seiya was going to kiss Usagi again the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "I am so late!" Usagi yelled as she grabbed Seiya's hand and ran for the stairs.

* * *

One day in the park Seiya and Usagi were sitting on a bench talking and Seiya casually put her arm around Usagi's shoulder. As Seiya leaned in her a kiss Haruka jumped out of nowhere and grab Seiya by the collar. "I thought I told you to leave Usagi alone," growled Haruka.

"Ruka don't," Usagi said as she jumped up and placed a hand on the tomboy's shoulder.

"But Seiya tried to," Haruka started.

"I know and it is okay," Usagi said taking Seiya hand.

"You are my princess," Haruka told Usagi, "but that does not mean I have to like her," pointing to Seiya as she walked away.

"I knew this was not going be easy," thought Seiya.

"When is love easy or fair?" questioned Usagi before she kissed Seiya.

Pulling away Seiya looked at Usagi. "Haruka is just one girl. What do you think will happen when my fans realize I am taken? Not that I am complaining but they already do not like the fact that we hang around you and your friends most of the time."

"You don't think I can take care of myself?" asked Usagi.

"That is not what I meant," replied Seiya.

"I maybe a princess but I am not fragile so quit treating me like I am going to break," Usagi yelled as she stormed off.

* * *

"She treats me like I am glass," mumbled Usagi as Rei stroked her hair.

"You baka," Rei said. "Do you want to loose her like you did Mamoru? Just because you love Seiya does not mean you loved Mamoru any less. He is gone. He would want you to be happy."

"Thanks Rei-chan," Usagi whispered giving the miko a kiss on the cheek.

As Rei watched Usagi leave she thought, "Only if you realized we all love you."

* * *

Usagi called Seiya but Taki answered her phone. "Sorry Usagi-chan Seiya is not here right now."

"Okay," she sighed. "Can you tell her I called?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow in school," replied Taki as she hung up the phone.

"Seiya you really should talk to her," Yaten said coming into the room.

"I screwed up and I have to figure out how to make it up to her," Seiya sighed.

"Well avoiding her calls is not going to help," Taki scolded.

* * *

"Seiya," Usagi yelled as she ran after the singer. "Please stop and talk to me."

"I do not want to hurt you," replied Seiya without turning around.

"You hurt me by not talking to me," Usagi told her.

"Meet me by the gates after school," Seiya finally answered before walking down the hall towards their next class.

Usagi stood there watching Seiya walk away. She was still in her own thoughts when the bell rang. "I am late," scream Usagi as she ran down the hall.

* * *

After school at the gate Usagi smiled when she saw Seiya walking toward her. "Shall we talk at my place?" Seiya asked holding an arm out to her.

"Yes," replied Usagi taking Seiya's arm.

Popping from around the corner Yaten smiled, "Looks like they made up."

"Don't you mean are going to make up?" asked Minako with a gleam in her eye.

"We should not be spying on Usagi and Seiya," Ami said and Taki nodded in agreement.

"You two were just as worried as the rest of us," Makoto told them.

* * *

"Looks like Yaten and Taki are not back yet," said Seiya closing the door. "Bet they did that on purpose," she thought.

"They are probably with Minako, Ami, Rei and Makoto at Crown," Usagi told her.

"We can join them if you like," suggested Seiya and then mentally kicked herself for saying that.

Usagi shook her head. "I wanna stay here with you. The way the battle is going with Galaxia and now the arrival of Chibi Chibi I am not sure how much time we have left. I fear going to meet her at the TV station will be a trap."

"Shhh," Seiya said kissing Usagi. "Let's not think of those things right now."

Seiya's bedroom was shades of reds, black and blues. The carpet was blue while her bed sheets were red and the curtains were a sheer black. Seiya gently laid Usagi down on the cool sheets.

Seiya look Usagi over and then shyly asked, "May I?"

"Yes," Usagi whispered as her heart began to race.

Seiya carefully took Usagi brooch off and laid it on the table. Then she untied the scarf which her brooch had been clipped to. Seiya undid the first button to Usagi's top and started a trail of kisses up Usagi's neck as she giggled. "You are beautiful," Seiya said playing with the hem of Usagi's skirt. She leaned in and kissed Usagi with all of her passion leaving the blonde breathless before trailing kisses back down her neck.

Usagi lay on the bed as Seiya slowly unbuttoning her blouse to reveal a white lace bra before moving to Usagi's skirt, unzipping it and pulling it off the blonde in one swift motion. "You have had practice." The way Usagi said it was more of a statement than a question.

"On my planet seeing women with women is not uncommon," Seiya to her as she stared in awe not believe she had the beautiful blonde in front of her. "I can tell you about Kinmoku later but for now let's not talk," as she ran a hand down Usagi's body.

Usagi wrapped her legs around Seiya's waist as Seiya leaned over and began deeply kissing her. Seiya was till on the edge of the bed and pulled Usagi toward her. Usagi sat up with her legs still wrapped around Seiya and slowly began to unbutton her boy's school jacket. Once that was off Usagi threw it in the direction in which Seiya had thrown her shirt and shirt. Then Usagi went to unbuttoning Seiya's shirt to reveal her bandaged breast. This kind of reminded her of Rei when she had seen Rei change from her miko robbers. Then standing and placing a hand on the bandages Usagi looked at Seiya. Without either of them saying a word Seiya took Usagi's hand and began trailing kisses down her arm. Usagi giggled and pulled away shaking her head no. Usagi quickly kissed Seiya and crawled on the bed on her hands and knees motioning for Seiya to join her. Seiya quickly pulled her pants off reveling blue lace panties and joined Usagi on the bed.

When Seiya noticed the look Usagi was giving her she stopped. "What?"

Raising an eyebrow Usagi asked, "Lace?"

"What I can't like pretty things," Seiya said with a pout.

"I like them," Usagi purred as she crawled toward Seiya.

"No," as Seiya held her hand up. "I want you on your knees and facing away from me."

Usagi did as she was told and signed softly as she felt Seiya's hand run over her body. "Why must you tease me?"

"So it will not be over so quick," whispered Seiya in Usagi's ear as she slowly nibbled on her ear causing more moans of pleasure. "You can torture me later," as she pressed her chest to Usagi's back bringing her to a sitting position as she cupped one of Usagi's breasts with right left hand and ran her right hand between Usagi's legs. Then with a slight pause Seiya said with a smile, "that is if you have the strength left." Closing her eyes Seiya listened to Usagi's moans.

* * *

After the battle with Galaxia Usagi looked down her the sky and saw the Starlights lying on the ground battered and broken. "First Mamo-chan and now Seiya," Usagi thought as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Usako," Usagi heard Mamoru's voice and turned towards the sound crying as she saw him standing there. She flew into his arms and buried her face in his chest. Then slowly looking around she noticed that she was surrounded by all of her friends and guardians which Galaxia had taken from her while possessed by Chaos.

The Starlights began to stir on the ground and as Seiya looked into the sky she saw Usagi in Mamoru's arms. Tears began to form in her eyes and Yaten laid a hand on her shoulder. Seiya looked at Taki as she held out her hand to help her up. "We can't change the destiny of this planet or its people."

We could not have stayed anyway. We have our own planet to try and rebuild now that we have found Kakyuu," Yaten told her as they stood.

"Still does not make it hurt any less," replied Seiya as she longingly looked up at the sky as Usagi, Mamoru and the Senshi slowly descended towards the rubble that once were buildings.

* * *

As Usagi hugged Seiya goodbye she whispered, "I am sorry I hurt you."

Seiya shook her head. "It is okay. I knew we were not meant to be but that did not stop me from falling in love with you."

"Still I am sorry," said Usagi trying not to cry.

"Don't cry. I love you now and forever but this is not our time," answered Seiya. "Thank you for our time together and I will never forget you." Seiya pulled away and walked back over to Taki, Yaten and Kakyuu. Before leaving Seiya turned as smiled at Usagi one last time before she grabbed Kapaau's hand and the four of them shot off like shooting stars in the sky.

Mamoru came and put his arm around Usagi as she leaned her head and his shoulder. Usagi looked at Mamoru out of the corner of her eye before staring into the sky. "Would he hate me if he knew the truth? Was I wrong? I thought he was gone forever," Usagi thought closing her eyes as one lone tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

*** Takes place during the Star season after the Starlights arrive on Earth and Galaxia has killed Mamoru on his way to America.

**Senshi Love by DavisJes**

**Senshi Love © DavisJes June 2008**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	3. Usagi and Rei

**Usagi and Rei**

**

* * *

The reason: **The way they fight is how Usagi and Mamoru were in the beginning. Rei only harasses Usagi cause she loves her and does not want her to be such a slacker. The way Rei always takes care of Usagi and lets her borrow her things even though she says she can't. Usagi loves Rei for bringing out her strong side and believing in her.

* * *

Usagi had failed another test. How was she going to show this to her mother? She tried to study, she really did, but it was just so boring. In her frustration she balled the test up and threw it behind her in the trashcan she had just passed…or so she thought. Her test paper never made it to the trashcan but instead bounce off a dark haired man's head.

"Hey, Odango, trash goes in the trashcan," the man said as he un-crumpled the paper. "30! Wow! Did you even open your eyes?"

Usagi stormed over to the man and grabbed her test. "Mind your own business Mamoru-baka," she yelled turning from him. As she stalked away from him and promptly running into someone.

"Gomen," Usagi said bowing. When Usagi meet the lavender eyes of the one she had ran into she stopped. "She is beautiful," Usagi thought.

"Watch where you are going baka," the girl said as she got up and walked away.

"Real smooth," Usagi thought to herself as she walked home.

* * *

"Your mom blow up again?" her best friend Naru asked her.

"Yeah and I am grounded again," mumbled Usagi. "To top it off I plowed down the most beautiful girl yesterday on the way home. By her uniform I think she goes to the Catholic school down the road."

"After classes let's go to the shrine and pray for your grades to get better and for love," suggested Naru.

Umino popped up from under the desk, "You know there is enough of me for both of you to love."

Naru punched him as Usagi groaned. "You know you are not my type Umino."

"You just say that because of that Seiya jerk guy last year," replied Umino.

"I knew before him but he just confirmed that guys are jerks," stated Usagi.

* * *

"Naru-chan why did you pick the shrine with the most steps," Usagi puffed.

"This shrine is famous and the miko here has real physic powers," Naru said grabbing Usagi's hand to drag her up the steps.

When they reached the top of the steps Usagi fell on the ground in a huff. The raven haired miko looked up from her sweeping to see the girl who had run into her the other day falling on the ground after climbing the shrine steps. The miko put her broom down and walked toward the girl. "Still falling down Odango?" asked the miko.

Usagi just stared at the girl whom she had knocked down that morning. "Steps," she breathed.

"I am Osaka Naru and my out of breath friend is Tuskino Usagi," Naru said with a bow.

"I would like to take her breath away," the miko thought surprising herself. Bowing back she said, "I am Hino Rei miko of the Hiwkara Shrine."

"We came to pray," Naru said pulling a still dumbfounded Usagi off the ground. "Thank you," Naru replied as Rei pointed to the altar where other people had hung their prayers written on small slips of paper and tied them to ropes.

* * *

As Naru and Usagi left the shrine Usagi stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked back up the steps. "That was her Naru."

"Her?" asked Naru.

"Her," said Usagi.

"Oh," replied Naru understanding what Usagi was saying. "Well," as she linked her arm with Usagi's, "we will just have to do something about that."

* * *

As Rei watched Usagi leave the shrine with her friends. "Wonder if I will see her again," she thought going back to her chores. A few minutes later Rei stopped. "This is hopeless," she breathed. "You just met her and not even formally and you are already falling for her." As her pet crows, Demos and Phobos, landed in front of her she smiled. "What do you think?" Demios responded by picking something from the ground and dropping it in her open hand. As she pulled the thin thread between her fingers she realized it was not thread but a strand of blonde hair. "Usagi," Rei whispered with a smile on her face.

* * *

"So," Usagi said into the phone as she lay on her bed on her stomach kicking her feet. "Are you going to give Umino a chance Naru. You have liked him since we were in grade five."

"He is so dorky," Naru told her.

"And you like dorky," replied Usagi.

"I called you to talk about how to get you and that miko together not Umino and I," Naru tried to change the subject. "I heard that sometimes she likes to go to Crown and spends her time talking to Motoki."

"Oh," sighed Usagi. "Then what chance do I have?"

"Not like that. She talks to Motoki not flirts with him," Naru assured her.

"We have been there all the time and I have not seen her before," Usagi said trying to prove her wrong.

"Trust me Usagi," pleaded Naru. "Tomorrow is Saturday let's go to Crown."

"Grounded," Usagi reminded her.

"We are in college," Naru stated.

"Some thing about under their roof under their rules," Usagi mumbled.

"I will come and get you and we will tell your mom we are going to be studying," suggested Naru.

"I don't want you to lie to Mama for me," Usagi told her friend trying to keep her voice down.

"I won't be lying Usagi," Naru told her causing Usagi to groan. "See ya tomorrow at noon."

"Fine. Bye Naru-chan," Usagi replied hanging up the phone.

* * *

Usagi sat in the living room with her math book open on her lap when the doorbell rang. "Finally," she thought as she ran to the door but her mother got there first.

"Sorry Naru-chan. After Usagi's last test she is grounded until her grades improve," Tuskino Ikkou told her. "She was doing so much better," Ikkou thought.

Naru smiled as she held up her books. "I came to help Usagi. We are going to have a study session with Umino."

"Wonderful," Ikkou exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Call if you are going to miss dinner Usagi."

"Thanks Naru-chan," Usagi said looping her arm around Naru's as they walked toward Crown.

"You won't say that after a study session with Umino," Naru thought.

When they got to Crown Usagi saw Umino sitting at their booth. "Why is he here?"

"I told you we were going to study," Naru told her as they walked in and sat down at their booth.

"You know Usagi," said Umino, "You were doing so well last semester since we entered college. What happened?"

"I have had other things on my mind," answered Usagi.

Umino looked at Usagi but when she did not say more he looked at Naru. "Mina called," whispered Naru.

"Oh," Umino whispered back not wanting to say it too loud and upset Usagi.

After about two hours Naru smiled as she saw the miko walk in and paused as the miko saw Usagi. "Yep she likes Usagi as much as Usagi likes her," Naru thought. She saw the miko talking to Motoki and pointing in their direction. A few minutes later Motoki's sister came to their table.

"Here is your chocolate strawberry milkshake Usagi," Unazuki told her as she placed the shake in front of Usagi.

"Did not order one Unazuki," Usagi said confused by happy at the yummy treat before her.

"The girl talking to Toki sent it," she replied walking away. Usagi about choked on her milkshake when she saw the girl Motoki was talking to was Rei.

Naru nudged Umino, "I just remember I told mom I would help with inventory."

"Okay," Umino replied still working on his homework.

"You said you would help too," Naru told him as she drug him from the booth.

Not looking up from her work and still sipping on her shake she noticed someone across from her. "Umino she is just going to come back and drag you out again."

"Probably not," a feminine voice that was clearly not Umino said.

Usagi's head jerked up at the voice to find Rei sitting in front of her. In her startled state she knocked over the milkshake spilling it all over the miko. Usagi jumped up frantically. "Toki! Towels," As Usagi frantically grabbed napkins Rei tried not to laugh at how cute Usagi looked in a panic. "I am so sorry Hino-san."

Rei put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Tuskino-san please calm down." Usagi looked as if she was going to cry. "Call me Rei."

As Motoki brought Usagi and Rei some towels Usagi choked out. "Call me Usagi."

"What were you studying before you threw the shake at me that I bought you?" Rei asked wiping her clothes.

"Math," mumbled Usagi.

"Math comes somewhat easily to me," Rei told her. "How about we go to the shrine so I can change and then I can try to help you."

Usagi almost knocked the rest of the shake over grabbing her books to follow Rei. "I can't believe she asked me to be alone with her. I can't believe she is even talking to me." Usagi tried not to look at the beautiful miko as she changed but it was hard not to. In Usagi's opinion Rei was a beautiful goddess that she wanted to worship.

"I have a friend, Ami, who is a genius who helped me understand thing," Rei told Usagi. "We used to go the same school until she transferred this year."

"Mizuno Ami?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah," Rei replied.

"Wow," Usagi said stunned. "She is the smartest person in our school."

After awhile Usagi noticed it was getting dark. "Can I use your phone?" Once she got off the phone telling her mom she would be home shortly she looked at Rei. As she fidgeted with her hands she tired to ask if she could come over tomorrow. Rei smiled and nodded at her.

* * *

After awhile their study sessions became more. They had the same taste in manga, anime, and music. Also they had both been hurt by guys before. Surprisingly Rei had been hurt by Mamoru making Usagi dislike him even more. Usagi found out that not only was Ami a friend of Rei's but she was her ex-girlfriend. "Well I do not have the worry about if she likes girls," Usagi thought. They had gotten off topic again and were not talking about Usagi's past relationships.

"You dated Aino Minako?" Rei asked surprised.

"Yeah bit that was back in high school before she got famous," replied Usagi. "We still talk but know we are better friends than girlfriends. Sometimes it still hurts when I think about the way she left me though. One day she was just gone with no word at all." Leaning back Usagi cocked her head to the side and looked at Rei. "So what do you look for in a girl?"

Rei looked at her and counted the qualities off on her fingers. "Cute. Beautiful but is not vain. Knows how to have fun and has similar interest. I really have a thing for blondes." Rei stopped and looked at Usagi. "Most importantly she has to make an impression when I met her." When Rei stopped talking she was inches from Usagi.

"Rei," breathed Usagi.

Rei could feel Usagi's breath on her face. Their lips were so close Rei could almost feel them. Rei reach up and stroked her cheek before cupping her chin. Staring in to Usagi's eyes Rei whispered her name. Rei and Usagi closed their eyes as they leaned toward each other. Rei could not believe she was finally going to get to kiss this girl before her. It seemed an eternity to Rei until her lips me Usagi's. As their lips touched Rei noticed that Usagi's lips were as soft as she thought they would be. To Rei Usagi smelled of strawberries and tasted of chocolate. Bravely Rei parted her mouth and licked Usagi's lips with her tongue asking permission to enter. Rei's bold question was answered by Usagi opening her mouth as she pulled the miko closer to her.

Usagi was surprised at Rei's bold move but then she should not have been because it suited the miko's fiery personality. "She taste like fire," Usagi thought.

"How can fire have a taste?" a voice in her head asked.

"I don't know but that is the first thing that came to mind." Usagi opened her mouth as she pulled the miko close and her tongue reached out to meet Rei's.

After a few minutes Rei pulled back and looked at Usagi's spaced out expression. "What?" Rei asked. "Was it that bad?"

Usagi got a dumb look on her face, "Amazing!"

Re could not help but laugh. "You act like you have never kissed a girl before."

Usagi blushed. "I have but never with the fire that you have."

"I can show you more fire than that if you will let me," whispered Rei in Usagi's ear. Rei put her hands on Usagi's shoulder and pushed the blonde back again the wall.

"Rei," said Usagi as she wrapped her arms around the miko's neck. Night had fallen but Usagi had already gotten permission to stay over at Rei's.

Rei got up and threw some blankets and pillows on the floor before remembering to lock the door. As Usagi watched her Rei brought out more candles than she normally had in her room. Once she finished placing the candles around the room she turned out the lights causing Usagi to whimper.

"Rei-chan I do not like the dark," whined Usagi from beside Rei.

Rei reach over and placed a calming kiss on Usagi's lips. "The dark is not all bad," she whispered before pulling away. Rei closed her eyes and changed, "Spirits of old hear my call. Grant me the power of flames. I, your daughter of fire, command that once were there was dark let fire shine bright." As she quit chanting and opened her eyes all the candles at that same moment came alive with fire.

"Beautiful," Usagi whispered as she looked around.

"Not as beautiful as you," Rei purred as she kissed Usagi. Rei pushed back on the red silk pillow and black and white blankets. As Rei leaned over Usagi her hair brushed Usagi's causing her to giggle. Rei trailed kisses down Usagi's neck causing the blonde to sigh.

Propping herself up on her elbows ran a hand along Rei's bare shoulder. "Let me" Usagi said wrapping her legs around the miko's waist causing to her sit up. Usagi then began placing kisses on Rei's bear shoulders. She pulled the neckline of Rei's off the shoulder black top down and began kissing the skin above her breast. Usagi pulled the top over Rei's head to reveal her perky breast and flung it in a corner. Usagi wrapped her arms around Rei causing the miko to moan as she head was buried in Rei's chest.

Finally Rei pushed Usagi away gently. She tore off the blonde's shirt and threw it with her own. Rei quickly did away with Usagi's bra and returned the favor causing the blonde to sigh in pleasure and wrap her legs tighter around Rei. She also kissed and bit Usagi's neck as Usagi threw her neck back and dug her nails into Rei's back Rei tried to push the blonde back down but Usagi would not let her. Usagi threw a pillow behind the raven haired miko and un-wrapped her legs from the girl's waist. Usagi pushed Rei down on the blankets and straddled the other woman. "I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you."

Rei smiled. "Don't you mean the first time you ran into me?"

Usagi blushed and nodded before kissing Rei deeply. Usagi began kissing down Rei's neck and chest, passing her breast and continuing to her stomach. Usagi gently pulled on the top of Rei's pants with her teeth.

"Please," Rei whispered.

Usagi granted her miko's wish as she slid Rei's pants off.

* * *

As Rei laid there breathing hard trying to collect her thoughts she felt Usagi's head on her chest. "I hope you liked that Rei."

Rei kissed Usagi. "Yes I did. Let me show you how much I liked what you do." Rei ran her hand over Usagi's body and under her skirt.

* * *

Many times later that night Usagi laid there breathless and speechless. Finally she looked at Rei lying beside her and smiled. "My Phoenix," Usagi whispered tracing Rei's jaw line lazily with a finger.

"Phoenix?" asked Rei.

Usagi nodded. "Just when I thought you were done you would rise from the ashes and come back with more." Usagi snuggled close and the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Usagi and Rei walked into Crown and caught Naru and Umino kissing. "I told you Naru," Usagi yelled cause Naru to pull away in surprised and blushed.

Just then Ami walked in with Makoto. "Uh hi Rei," Ami said shyly.

"Hi Ami," Rei answered giving her a hug.

"Mako-chan," Usagi said jumping the brunette.

Rei had noticed that before Usagi glomped Makoto Ami had been holding her hand. "Ami when did you?" asked Rei causing Ami to look away. "No I am not mad. I am happy for you."

"When did what?" asked Usagi.

Ami leaned her head on Makoto's shoulder and smiled. "I met her when I first transferred to the university." She looked up at Makoto. "Something just clicked."

Rei put her arm around Usagi. "I know what you mean."

"Makoto-chan, Mizuno-san come sit with us," Usagi said bouncing over to where Naru and Umino were sitting.

"Please call me Ami," she replied quietly.

Rei looked at her girlfriend and the people around her. Then she smiled. "Usagi has brought all of us together. We probably would not be talking to each other wise," Rei thought sitting beside Usagi.

* * *

**Senshi Love by DavisJes**

**Senshi Love © DavisJes June 2008**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	4. Ami and Rei

**Ami and Rei  
**

* * *

Rei sighed as Yuuricho left. "I wish he would just give up."

"He likes you Rei," Ami smiled. "It's cute."

Rei rolled her eyes. "No it's not. It's just annoying. No matter how many times I tell him he is not my type he will not listen."

"What is your type Rei? I mean you never seem to go after guys like Usagi, Minako, and Makoto" said Ami.

"Yeah compare me to the bisexuals," Rei said sarcastically causing Ami to look at her. "I have not problem with them but I am not bi."

"No that is not what I meant," Ami replied shaking her head. "We all know that Minako and Makoto are both bisexual because even though they are together they can't help but flirt. Why would you say that Usagi is bi? She is with Mamoru."

"Honey," Rei started, "That is what bisexual means. Have you ever seen the way she looks at Setsuna?"

"Usagi and Setsuna?" Ami asked stunned.

"No but I think she would like to find out," Rei laughed.

"Does Mamoru know?" Ami questioned.

Rei shrugged. "Don't know but they are still together so if he does it must not bother him enough to leave her."

"So if Yuuichirou is not your type then what is your type?" Ami tried to ask her again.

"I do not really have a type," Rei insisted. "What is your type Ami?"

Ami blushed. "This is about you not me. When I asked you if you had a type you blushed. Do you have a crush on someone?"

Rei sighed. "Why are you acting like Minako with the love interrogation?"

"Oh look at the time I have to get home to study," Ami said hurrying out the door.

Rei sighed again as Ami left. "You are my type Ami but I could never tell you."

* * *

"Ami you baka," Ami thought as she walked down the steps of the Hirwaka Shrine. "Why did you listen to Minako? So you have had a crush on Rei since you met first but just because you like girls does not mean she does. Talking to Minako did not help. I should have just listened to myself and stayed quiet."

* * *

Sitting at Crown she was waiting for the other Senshi to show up and after the awkward conversation with Rei the other day Ami hoped that Rei would not be the first there. She was glad to see Haruka and Michiru walk in. "Why the long face?" Michiru asked sitting at the table.

"Did it work with Rei?" asked Haruka.

Ami stared at her surprised then shook her head. "I took some advice from Minako and nothing happened. How did you know?"

Haruka laughed and Michiru smiled, "Gaydar." Ami gave Haruka a look like 'oh'. "You should have asked me for advice," she said putting her arm around Ami's shoulder and squeezing it.

Minako came in dragging Rei behind her. "Minna! Rei has a crush and she won't tell me," pouted Minako. The other customers who had been startled by Minako's outburst quickly ignored the group.

"Rei-chan will tell us when she is ready Mina," Usagi said coming up behind the two and pulling Rei away from Mina. "Sit here," Usagi told her purposely putting Rei beside Ami.

"Looks like Rei has a crush on Ami and Usagi knows it. Wonder if Rei talked to Usagi," Haruka thought.

"So," Minako said drawing out the word as she sat down beside Makoto swinging her legs. "What do you guys wanna do this weekend?"

"Let's go to a movie," said Makoto. "There is a new spy comedy I wanna go see."

"It is American right? Will we be able to understand it?" asked Usagi.

"We spent time in American visiting Mamoru back when he first went to college," said Makoto.

"Haruka, Michiru, Ami and I can explain thing later what you don't understand," Minako offered. As Makoto and Minako discussed what time Makoto would come and get Minako, Rei asked Ami if she could come and pick her up for the movie.

"What is wrong Koneko?" asked Haruka ruffling Usagi's hair.

"Who am I going with?" she pouted.

"One of us will come and get you," Haruka said grinning. "Be ready by five."

* * *

The door bell rang and Usagi stood in shock as Setsuna stood on her doorstep. "Are you ready Usagi?"

"Hai," Usagi said coming out of her thoughts.

"Let's go see if Rei and Ami have figured each others feelings out yet," Setsuna offered.

* * *

After the movie Makoto and Minako left together, Usagi rode with Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. Rei stood there for a minute with Ami as the others left. She asked Ami if she could talk her home as she drank the last of her soda. Ami nodded as the two friends started to walk. They walked in silence as both tried to think of something to say. Before the realized it they were at Ami's house.

"Well," Rei said folding her hands together. "The movie was fun. I guess I will see you later."

"Mother is working late tonight and the movie lasted longer then we thought it would. Why don't you stay here for the night? You can call your grandpa and let him know," Ami suggested not trying to sound too eager.

"Yes," Rei almost yelled.

As Ami let Rei in she remember what Haruka had said. "You have to show her you are interested but you do not want to scare her away. Start off slow."

Ami nodded to herself and thought. "Okay here goes nothing." As Ami and Rei went to Ami's room Ami tried to think of something to say. "Rei, We are friends right?"

"Yeah Ami-chan," Rei said wondering what the blue haired girl was thinking.

"Well you were right. I do like someone but I am not sure if that person likes me."

Rei nodded. "I know what you mean. I have the same problem. Also the fact that I am already friends with that person makes it even harder to same something."

"Maybe if we knew who each other liked we could help each other somehow," Ami suggested.

Rei nodded. "How about we tell each other at the same time?" then she looked at Ami seriously. "You have to promise not to laugh when I tell you who I like."

"Same goes for you," she replied.

Rei and Ami both took a deep breath. "You," both girls said at the same time. "What? You like me!" Ami and Rei stared at each other for the longest time. Neither could believe that the person she had a crush on also had a crush on her.

Ami looked at Rei confused. "But you said you did not like girls."

Rei shook her head. "No I said I was not bi. I also said Yuuichirou was not my type." Rei stopped for a minute. "Wait. I thought you like Urawa?"

"He is sweet but he is just a friend. He does like me and I thought I liked him. We tired but it just did not work out."

Rei and Ami went back to silence as they were both in their own thoughts again. Normally the fiery Rei was timid with her next question. "So where do we start?"

"How about a date?" Ami asked Rei just as timidly.

"When should I pick you up and where do you want to go?" Rei replied.

"Maybe we could go somewhere after my chess game next Saturday," suggested Ami.

"I could pick you up and we could go to the chess torment together."

"I would like that," Ami replied. "We should probably get some sleep." Ami and Rei crawled into Ami's bed as they had done so many times before but this time knowing they liked each other they kept some space between them trying not to scare off the other.

* * *

Waking up the next morning Rei momentarily forgot where she was until she realized the bluenette was curled up beside her with her back pressed to Rei's chest. Rei smiled as Ami began to stir. "Good morning beautiful," she said moving back a little so Ami could get up.

Ami blushed, "Umm… Sorry about that."

"Don't be," Rei whispered, "I liked it. I think I could get used to waking up to you." Rei leaned closer to Ami and cupped Ami's chin with her hand. "May I?" she asked. Ami nodded and a smile played across both the girls faces as Rei leaned over to kiss Ami.

Just as their lips met Ami's mother opened the door. "Ami I got the day off so I made pancake…Oh my!" she exclaimed quickly closing the door. The girls pulled apart and were still staring in shock at the door where Ami's mother had been.

"How do we go to the kitchen now?" Ami asked.

"We act like nothing happened and if she ask then we will tell her we have liked each other for awhile and are going on our first date next Saturday after you have your chess tournament," Rei told her.

The girls crawled out of bed still wearing the clothes from the night before. When the girls walked into the kitchen and saw Ami's mother Rei bowed. "Dr Mizuno I have imposed. I will leave," she said thinking this was better than talking about it right now.

"Rei wait please," Dr Mizuno said. "I would like you to stay."

As the three women sat around the table they ate in silence. "Mama," Ami finally said reaching a hand out to the doctor.

Her mother sighed. "I was shocked this morning. I was not expecting that."

"It was only a kiss," Ami said quietly.

"I know but it was a kiss between two women," her mother replied. "I never expected to have to see that in my own house much less my own daughter."

As silence filled the room again Rei thought, "Why am I here?"

The silence was broken by Ami. "Mama, do you hate me?"

When her mother did not answer Ami started to cry. Rei's first instinct was to get up and run to Ami but as she started to get out of her chair she changed her mind. Seeing her daughter crying Dr Mizuno reached a hand out to her. "No I do not hate you but I was, am, just surprised. I did not know you felt that way."

Ami shook her head. "I did not know either," she stammered.

"Dr Mizuno may I?" Rei asked. Dr Mizuno nodded. "Neither of us knew how the other felt. I am not sure how long Ami has felt this way but I have liked her for awhile always afraid to say something. Last night after we had all gone to the movies I walked Ami home. Since it was late she asked me if I wanted to stay the night. We have always confided in each other. We knew each other liked someone but did not know who. Last night we confessed to each other." Dr Mizuno stared at Rei not knowing what to say. Rei quickly added, "Nothing happened last night," and then she stared at her plate.

"Mama I have a chess tournament next Saturday. I would like it if Rei could come with us and then Rei and I could go out afterwards?" Ami asked quietly.

Dr Mizuno nodded and left the table. "Give her time Ami," Rei said. "At least she did not say no or worse, kick you out."

"I will walk you out," Ami said as she got up from the table.

* * *

Next Saturday as Rei walked to Ami's she was lost in her thoughts. "Why am I so nervous? I have been to Ami's before."

"But never to pick her up for a date," a voice in her mind told her.

Rei sighed as she got to the door. She stood there for awhile before finally getting the courage to knock. As she rose her fist to knock the door opened revealing Dr. Mizuno. "Good morning Rei," she said. "Please come in."

"Thank you and good morning Dr Mizuno," stammered Rei. "Stop being so damn nervous," she told herself.

Before Ami came into the room Dr Mizuno motioned for Rei to sit on the couch and she sat down beside her. "Rei you have become like second daughter to me. I want to make myself clear though," Dr Mizuno paused and looked at Rei. "If you do anything to hurt Ami you will have to answer to me."

A few minutes later Ami came in the room. "I am ready." As they walked out the door Rei tried to hold her hang but she shook her head. "Mother is still in shock I think," she whispered.

"Your mother said she would hurt me if I ever hurt you," Rei whispered back. She could not help laugh at Ami's expression stunned that her mother would ever threaten someone.

* * *

When they got there before Ami could walk off Rei grabbed her hand and gave Ami a peck on the cheek causing the girl to blush. After Ami had left Rei turned to walk to her seat. "Please do not do that in front of me," stated Dr Mizuno. "This is all new for me. It will take time for me to get used to this." Rei barely caught the last part as Dr Mizuno walked away, "If I ever get use to this."

"At least she is trying," Rei thought as she followed the doctor to their seats. "More than my father has done with anything in my life."

* * *

"Sorry you did not win Ami-chan," Rei said as they walked down the street. Rei could not quit smiling because she was getting to hold Ami's hand and just being with her made Rei happy. Rei's mood quickly turned sour when she heard the calls a group of guys were giving them.

"Hey baby," one guy said looking at Ami. "Come over here and let me show you how a real guy can fuck."

"Get your hands off of her," growled Rei.

"I'll take you," another said grabbing Rei. "I like my bitches feisty."

"Take this," Rei said as she kicked the guy in his groin.

"Fucking bitch," he coughed and threw her to the ground.

As another guy started kicking Rei after the injured man threw her to the ground she thought is faintly heard the name, "Ruka." After the guys were pulled off of her she saw Makoto and Haruka in the middle of a fight. Rei crawled over to Ami who had been thrown to the ground once Makoto and Haruka started fighting. "Are you okay?" Rei asked. Ami nodded and Rei smiled. "I am glad," she whispered before going to kiss Ami.

Ami sighed as she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Rei's neck. "This is so right," she thought.

"Do you two want us to leave you alone?" Haruka asked with a laugh.

Makoto shot her a glance as she helped the two girls up. "We should get Rei to a hospital."

Rei shook her head. "No hospitals. I will be fine. Nothing is broken." Rei looked at Ami and smiled. "This is not how I meant for our first date to go," she said right before everything went back.

* * *

Makoto, Haruka, and Ami jumped in Haruka cars and sped toward Ami's home. Ami sat in the back seat with Ami stroking her hair. "Please be okay. I just found you and I do not want to loose you," Ami whispered as she kissed Rei's forehead.

Ami barely waited for the car to stop before she was jumping out and running to the door. "Mother, are you here?" Ami yelled frantically bursting in the house.

"Ami what is wrong," Dr Mizuno said coming from her room. "I am getting ready to leave for work."

Just then Makoto and Haruka carrying Rei came in. "Please mama help Rei."

Dr Mizuno looked at Rei. "What happen? We need to get her to the hospital."

"No," Ami said. "Rei said no hospitals." Then Ami took a deep breath. "We were on our date and some guys grabbed us. Rei fought back and tried to protect me. The group of guys ganged up on her and started beating her," Ami said almost in tears but refusing to let herself loose control.

"Lay her on the couch," Dr Mizuno told Haruka as she went back in her room to get her travel doctor kit. Coming back she opened Rei's eyes while she shined the flash light in her eyes and then felt her head for any lumps or buries. "She does not have a concussion," Dr Mizuno told the girls as she felt Rei's chest and stomach, "nor does she have any broken ribs. Just looks like she is going to be very sore when she wakes up and for a few days after."

"Thank you mama," Ami said hugging her mother.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I am fine. They did not hurt me thanks to Rei," Ami replied.

"Well let Rei rest here. Call me if she gets a fever or anything. Other wise I will check on her when I get back," Dr Mizuno told her daughter as she walked out the door.

"Thank you Haruka and Makoto," Ami told her friends with a bow. "I do not know what would have happened if you two had not shown up."

"Ami," Makoto said putting her arm around her friend. "Don't be so formal we are all friends and everyone would do the same for everyone else."

"I know but still thank you," Ami replied with another bow. "Haruka can you put her in my room? I want her to be comfortable."

"Sure thing," Haruka said gently picking Rei up and carrying her into Ami's room.

* * *

When Rei woke up she was in a sea of blue. Momentarily confused where she was but then she saw Ami sitting on the floor and her head resting on the bed she realized she was in Ami's room. As Rei tried to sit up Ami stirred. "Ow," Rei grimaced holding her side.

"Don't move Rei-chan," Ami jumped to gently push her girlfriend back down. "Mama said you are okay but you will be sore for a few days."

"How did I get in your room?" Rei asked.

"Haruka put you in here after Mama looked you over," Ami told her. "Mama first said you had to go to a hospital but I told her you did not want that."

"With your mother being a doctor I bet she did not like that," Rei said.

Ami shook her head. "She checked you and you did not have a concussion or anything broken but if she had found anything I know you would be in the hospital right now."

Rei closed her eyes as if to go back to sleep. Ami stood and kissed Rei's forehead, "I guess I will let you get some more sleep."

As Ami turned to leave she felt Rei grabbed her wrist. "Stay with me," Rei said trying to move over and make room for Ami in the bed. Ami smiled and carefully lay down beside her lover.

"Rei I want you to know something," Ami said quietly. "I love you. Before, now, and always I will love you. "

* * *

Eventually Rei and Ami got their own apartment with Rei promising to still help her grandfather at the shrine. Ami and her mother had gotten into a big fight when her mother had found then in bed together again. Rei assured Ami that her mother would come around and her mother still loved her. "It is just a lot for her to deal with right now," Rei had told her as she hugged her girlfriend. "I do not even know how I am going to tell grandpa."

Rei smiled as she brought the last box in. Ami was at the bookshelf putting away her books trying to makes sure they were all the in the correct order. She knew her girlfriend was a little OCD but Rei thought it just made her cuter. Rei loved how Ami looked in her cut off overalls, light blue baby tee and yellow scarf tying her hair back. Rei smiled as the urge came over her to sneak up on Ami. When Rei got to the bluenette she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck. This caused Ami to scream and drop all the books she had been about to put on the shelf.

"Rei," Ami exclaimed.

"What?" asked Rei continuing to kiss her neck.

"Boxes," Ami murmured as Rei's lips came down on hers.

"They can wait. This can't," breathed Rei pulling her girlfriend down to the electric blue carpet.

* * *

The rest of the girls stood in the doorway in shock as Usagi blushed. Makoto grabbed Minako and pulled her away. Haruka and Michiru smiled as they walked away. "About time," Haruka whispered to Michiru. Setsuna locked the door and closed it before she and Usagi joined the others.

When they got outside Minako pumped her fist in the air. "Go Rei-chan! Go Ami-chan!"

Makoto sighed and put a hand over her girlfriend's mouth. "Can we go before she tells the whole town about them?"

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Ami asked.

"Just my heart race when you kiss me," Rei whispered.

Ami shrugged it off and went back to kissing Rei among the stacks of boxes. As Ami lay on the floor with her arms wrapped around her lover's neck Rei ran a hand under Ami's shirt and lightly brushed her breast. Rei smiled at Ami's sighs indicating she wanted more.

As Rei grabbed more firmly on Ami's breast Ami started to push her away a little. "Wait!"

"What?" Rei asked a little annoyed. "I am not a guy so there is nothing to worry about. We both want this."

"I know that and I do want this but I am nervous," Ami replied quietly. "I have never done this before."

"Me either and I am glad you are my first," Rei told her as she kissed her deeply. Rei unbuckled the straps on Ami's overalls and began placing kisses on her neck and playfully pulling at Ami's shirt with her teeth. Rei quickly pulled off Ami's overalls leaving the blue haired girl in nothing but a baby blue tee and a pair of blue lace panties.

"What?" Ami asked seductively.

"You are so beautiful," Rei told her as she looked at her lover's body.

Sitting up Ami unbuttoned Rei's pants sliding them to her ankles before Rei kicked them off into a corner leaving the miko in her red shirt and fire orange panties. Ami smiled and bit her lip. "I like," she told Rei as Rei crawled back on top of Ami and began kissing her.

Both girls, with Ami surprising herself and Rei, began to claw at each others shirts as they began to kiss deeply. As they kissed Rei's hands roamed over Ami's body and once again squeezed her breast.

"Wow," Ami whispered.

"I have not done anything yet love," Rei smiled.

"I know but your passion makes my blood boil," Ami answered.

"And you cool my flame," Rei replied trailing kisses down Ami's stomach. Rei got to Ami's panties and looked up at Ami. She gently pulled on the edge of Ami's panties teasing her as she placed kisses on the fabric just to pick with her lover even more.

Ami gripped Rei's hair as Rei slid her panties aside. Ami moaned as Rei's hands seemed to be all over her body at once. Finally Rei could feel Ami's back arch as her breath quickened. Rei smiled as her lover lay there breathless. "Rest Ami-chan," Rei whispered s she snuggled beside her.

"Ummm," was Ami's only answer still to stun to say a word. When Rei got beside her Ami grabbed her hand. "My turn," she whispered pinning Rei to the floor as she straddled her girlfriend and began places kisses on her bare skin.

"We are sure to have rug burn in strange places tomorrow," Rei thought with a grin as she closed her eyes while Ami explored her body.

* * *

**Senshi Love by DavisJes**

**Senshi Love © DavisJes June 2008**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	5. Makoto and Minako

**Makoto and Minako  
**

* * *

**The reason:** This is another couple I like because of fanfiction. "The Object of Her Affection" and "Love and Thunder" are two good fanfics about them.

* * *

"Aino Minako, the famous singer, had just gotten done with a signing sessions in one of Tokyo's largest music store when a fan grabbed her," spoke Takanari Yoko into the microphone. "Sashi it looks like the fan has a gun and the police have just arrived on the scene." The camera zoomed in on the star and her captor showing Minako still smiling trying to talk to the fan and calm him as he waved the gun.

"Back off," yelled he man waving the gun toward the police. "If you come near us I will shoot her."

"Mamoru why must you act this way?" Minako asked trying not to let her aggravation show through but she knew crazed fans came with being an idol.

"Why?" he asked. "Why! I'll tell you why. You acted like you cared. Like you loved me! It was all lies!"

"I love all my fans," Minako said giving her trademark smile.

"Freeze," yelled some newbie officer trying to play hero.

"Great," Minako thought. "Where the hell is Makoto?"

"Damn!" growled Natsuna as she motioned for some other officers to drag him back behind the line.

Mamoru saw the officer and turned the gun towards Minako as he tightened his grip on her shoulder. At the same instance the officers began to aim their guns toward him. "Don't do it," Natsuna began to yell raising her own gun. Before the gun reached Minako's head there was a green blur which threw the gun in one direction and the man back against the wall.

"Sashi this is amazing," Yoko spoke. "Aino Minako's bodyguard came from no where disabling the assailant." The camera panned over to Minako and her bodyguard as the police tried to push the reporter and other in the crowd back.

"I am okay," Minako assured everyone. "Crazies come with the territory," Minako stopped and flashed her trademark smile with a wink and her fingers in a V.

"Minako did you know him," yelled a reporter.

Minako shook her head. "Only knew of him."

"Okay people," yelled Natsuna making her way through the crowd. "Back!"

Minako's bodyguard led her to the car and bother got in. Minako's phone began madly ringing. "Hello," Minako answered.

"Minako are you sure you are okay?" asked Natsuna tapping her feet and chewing the end of her hair.

"Yes Una," Minako replied. "Thanks for you concern but we are just friends now no need to spaz."

"I know but I still care for you," replied Natsuna.

"I am glad I have good friends. I'll come see you later," Minako said before hanging up. Immediately the phone rang again.

"Kami-sama," the voice on the phone yelled before Minako could answer. "Did that bastard hurt you?"

"I'm fine Rei," replied Minako.

"Did you hear that Usagi?" Rei yelled. "She is fine so quit worrying." Then turning back to the phone Rei spoke normally. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah just got to go see Una first," replied Minako.

"See you then," Rei replied hanging up the phone.

Minako sighed and shook her head. "Ex-girlfriends," she sighed.

"What about current girlfriends?" asked her bodyguard leaning close to Minako.

"Girlfriend," corrected Minako as she kissed the brunette beside her. "You are my one and only Makoto."

"Good then I do not have hurt anyone," Makoto told her.

"Speaking of ex-girlfriends normally Ami would have called by," Minako said but was interrupted by Makoto's phone ringing.

"Hey Ami. Yes I am fine. No I was not shot or hurt. Yes Minako is fine also. Yeah see you tonight," Makoto told her.

"Isn't it funny how we have all seem to have dated each other at some point but we are all friends now," said Minako with a laugh.

"Yeah," Makoto said. "You dated Usagi, Rei, Setsuna, Ami, Hotaru, and Natsuna. I only dated Ami before you. Setsuna dated Usagi before Ami. Rei dated not only you but also Hotaru before Usagi."

Minako laughed, "Yeah and if you could have you would probably tired to date Haruka."

"Michiru is a good match for her," Makoto replied. "I don't regret anything."

"You know when I was with Rei and you were with Ami I swear there was something going on between Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru," Minako stated nodding her head.

* * *

Later that night Minako and Makoto were waiting outside of The Locket for their friends. Their group had their own booth and went in the back way to avoid Minako being mobbed by fans. Rei and Usagi were the first to show followed by Ami and Setsuna. Lastly Haruka and Michiru walked up to them.

"Hey Koneko," Haruka said ruffling Usagi's hair. "I thought your cousin was coming out with us," as they walked in the club.

She shook her head. "Said she met someone at the mall and they were going out tonight. Where's Hotaru?"

"Said she met some girl with blonde pink hair when she was out today," Haruka shrugged. "I told her about the place so maybe we can meet this girl," she said looking at Michiru.

"Wait," yelled Usagi. "Did you say blonde pink hair?"

"Yeah why Koneko?" asked Haruka.

"Chiusa just put pink streaks in her hair and tipped the ends," replied Usagi.

"I told you she like girls," Minako exclaimed.

When the girls set down Juri came to their table. "You are a waitress now?" asked Haruka.

"You know I always have to come see Suna," the orange haired girl said leaning close to Setsuna.

"Too close," Ami thought wrapping her arms around Setsuna's and pulling her girlfriend close to her.

"Oh sorry," Juri said. "I did not realize you two had finally gotten together. Good luck," as she waved and walked off.

* * *

"Come on Chiusa. It will be fun," Hotaru said. "Plus my friends might be here."

"I can't believe you can get us in The Locket," Chiusa stated amazed as Hotaru waved to the bouncer and walked on by.

"I can do lots of things," Hotaru whispered to her causing the other girl to blush. "I know we just met but I feel I have known you forever."

"Maybe in another life in another time," replied Chiusa.

"Look," Hotaru said pointing to the second floor. "See the green hair? That is Setsuna and the blue haired girl beside her is her girlfriend Ami. The rest must be here. Come on," as Hotaru drug Chiusa towards the stairs.

* * *

"So," Minako said resting her head on her hands, "When are you two getting married?"

Haruka looked at Michiru and they smiled. Michiru lifted her left hand and turned her ring right side up to reveal a beautiful aqua stone entwined with a sapphire colored stone. "Ruka asked me last night," Michiru beamed.

"Glad you finally asked her," Rei and Makoto said.

"You should have seen them last night," Setsuna said with a smile.

"Yeah I thought Haruka was going to die when Michiru did not answer her right away." All heads turned to see Hotaru standing with a blonde pink haired girl.

"Well what choice did I have when you threw the box at me while we were eating dinner?" asked Haruka glaring at Hotaru.

Ignoring the annoyed tomboy Hotaru said, "I would like you to meet my date, Chiusa."

"Hi guys," Chiusa said with a wave. Turning to Usagi she looked down, "Uh hi cus."

"Good to see you again Chiusa," everyone said.

Hotaru just stood their confused as the group made room for them. "Chiusa met everyone when you were off at college," explained Usagi.

"Usagi please don't tell Aunt Ikuko," Chiusa begged. "I know she will tell mom."

"Don't worry I won't," Usagi told Chiusa then Usagi looked at Hotaru. "She never told you her last name hug? She is my cousin on my father's side. My father and his sister wanted to name their daughter Usagi so I was named Tuskino Usagi Serenity and my aunt named her Tuskino Usagi Ilanta."

* * *

"Did you see the look on Hotaru's face?" Minako asked Makoto as they left the club.

"Yeah. I thought she was going to fall on the floor," Makoto replied. Makoto stopped and backed Minako into a wall as she passionately kissed her. Breaking away she smiled and looked her girlfriend up and down. "Damn she is hot," Makoto thought. She leaned close to Minako and softly whispered in her ear, "Let's go home before I take you right now and here."

* * *

The two girls about tore each others clothes off before the two even got in the door. In between kisses Minako breathed in a whisper, "take me now," as Makoto threw her on the couch. "Yes please," gasped Minako as both girls fumbled to unbutton each others shirts. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I do not have much to work with since you wore such as short shirt," Makoto told her unbuttoning the last button and pushing the shirt off her lover exposing her large breast in a black lace bra. Makoto rubbed all over Minako's exposed skin driving her crazy without touching her.

Minako grabbed Makoto and kissed her passionately. "If you do not take me now I am going to go crazy."

"Not yet love," Makoto whispered unbuttoning Minako's pants and ripping them off the skinny blonde. "Now what do you want?"

"You. There," Minako said pushing Makoto. "Oh Kami," Minako moaned grabbing the back of the couch. A while later Minako pushed the tall brunette off of her and on to the floor. "My turn," Minako said as she tore off Makoto's pants.

Makoto tried to act calm as she lay back with her head resting on her hands which were folded behind her head. "Mmm yeah," was Makoto's only response as she slowly moved her hips. As Makoto's breathing increased Minako smiled. "I am going to come," Makoto breathed. This made Minako slow her pace. "No don't," Makoto told her grabbing Minako head as she moved her hips.

Minako laid her head on Makoto's stomach as Makoto stroked her hair. "Was that good?"

"You were amazing as always," Makoto told her.

Minako looked up at Minako with a light in her eyes and a grin that Makoto knew she was in trouble. "Now that the wild lusty sex is finished how about we go in our room and make slow love."

"I don't think I will ever get used to your energy," Makoto told her. Makoto picked up Minako and carried her to their bed. She gently laid her down and kissed her, "Now I am going to make you scream more than before."

* * *

Later that night Makoto laid there looking at a sleeping Minako. "She is so beautiful. I never want to loose her," she thought. Makoto bent down and brushed some hair off her face before kissing her head causing the blonde singer to stir slightly. "I love you Mi." The blonde smiled and snuggled closer up to Makoto, who wrapped her arm around her and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Minako woke up to an empty bed. As she began to stir she heard music and smelled pancakes. "Pancakes," Minako yelled as she rushed from the room.

"You are just as bad as Usagi," Makoto laughed. "Put some clothes on love and then you can have your pancakes."

Minako ran back in the bedroom and grabbed one of Makoto's shirts and threw it over her bear body. "They smell wonderful Mako-chan," Minako said coming back in the living room.

"I made your favorite," Makoto told her as she placed a heaping pile of pancakes in front of her girlfriend toped with strawberries and chocolate chips. "Chocolate cover strawberry pancakes."

"What have you done?" Minako teased wondering what was going on. It was not often that Makoto fixed her this double treat.

"Nothing is wrong. I have just been thinking," Makoto told her.

Minako grabbed her napkin from in front of her as she got ready to dig into the pancakes. When she lifted her napkin off the table it was revealed to have been covering up a small orange and green box. "What?" she stuttered.

"Open it," Makoto said getting out of her chair.

"Mako it is beautiful," Minako said opening the box reveal a gold ring with an emerald beside a topaz. When Minako turned to look at Makoto she was beside her chair on her knees.

Makoto found her throat closing up as she took the box from Minako. "Aino Minako I love you and I never want to be away from you. Will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes Minako nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

Makoto slid the ring on Minako's finger and then Minako jumped out of the chair and kissed her. Minako knocked both herself and Makoto to the ground in a passionate kiss. "We better finish the pancakes before they get cold." As they ate Minako could not quit staring at her ring and Minako could not quit staring at Minako.

* * *

Chiusa is Chibi Usa but I changed her name and looks since she is not Usagi's daughter in this.

Ilanta is Italian for Serenity.

The club The Locket was created by shanejayell

**Senshi Love by DavisJes**

**Senshi Love © DavisJes June-July 2008**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	6. Kakyuu and Usagi

**Kakyuu and Usagi**

**

* * *

**

**The reason:** I saw a fanart of them holding hands floating in the sky and another of them sitting in a garden with Usagi laying her head in Kakyuu's lap. That got me thinking about what a cute couple they would make and they have more in common than just being princesses, like they both can't be in the land of the kingdoms for whatever reason.

* * *

It had been a few years since the battle with Galaxia. After high school and while in college Usagi set about getting her life together. Usagi stood at her bedroom window looking out at the land. She sighed thinking about how years ago she would have never thought things would turn out the way they had. During the fight with the Black Moon Clan Mamoru had broken up with her saying he did not lover her. She later found out that Mamoru had broken up with her over a dream which was sent from the future by his future self. Also ChibiUsa turned out to be Usagi and Mamoru's daughter from the future. Usagi had been sorry that she would never get to know ChibiUsa but even though she loved Mamoru she could not get back with him for hear of getting her heart broken again. Usagi and Senshi defeated Galaxia but afterwards began planning to rebuild the Moon Kingdom that her mother, Queen Serenity, once ruled more than a thousand years ago. Mamoru had begged her to stay but Usagi refused.

When the Starlights had come to Earth Seiya had fallen in love with Usagi. She thought Seiya was sweet. Usagi probably could have loved Seiya but she reminded her too much of a female Mamoru by her looks and showing so much affection. Usagi had never thought of girls in that was before and was thankful for Seiya for showing Usagi her real self. Since learning of and embracing her sexuality Usagi had felt freer than she ever had before. Usagi had been with Rei, Minako, and Setsuna as she had come to find that all of her Senshi had a deep love for her. Haruka had even confessed her feelings for Usagi but Usagi refused to do anything to or hurt Haruka and Michiru's relationship. Haruka smiled and said she understood. Usagi just wanted to find someone to love her but stead of wallowing in her loneliness Usagi threw herself into rebuilding the Moon Kingdom. Her parents along with Ami's mom and Rei's grandpa moved to the Moon. With the powers of the Ginzuishou Usagi was able to bring Rei's family shrine to the Moon also.

* * *

"Usagi," Rei said placing a hand on her queen's shoulder, "You had done an amazing job restoring the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity would be proud of you."

"Tomorrow I officially become Neo Queen Serenity of the Neo Moon Kingdom," Usagi said quietly. Then she turned to face Rei. "I am sorry I could not restore Mars or the other planets."

"Don't worry. I would rather be here on the Moon with you and I am sure the others feel the same," Rei told her giving Usagi a kiss on the cheek. "I heard Kakyuu and the Starlights are coming for the ceremony tomorrow."

"Let's just hope that Haruka and Seiya do not get into another fight," laughed Usagi. "Well I guess I better get to bed if I wanna wake up in time."

"Still amazes me that you being a klutz was all an act," Rei said with a smile.

"Yeah after everything with Mamoru and Galaxia I decided to quit hiding who I really was," Usagi answered. Then she grinned, "In a number of ways," as she kissed Rei.

"Careful princess," Rei told her backing away. "Ami has a scary jealous side. She froze Minako's hair in the fountain for flirting with me." Both girls began laughing remembering the image of Minako trying to get her hair out of the frozen fountain.

"Do you miss Jadeite?" Usagi asked.

"Sometimes," Rei replied. "It is better this way though. I am happier with Ami now that I was with Jadeite during the Silver Millennium. The Shitennou's duty is to Mamoru as our duty is to you." Closing the door Rei whispered, "Goodnight Princess."

* * *

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Kakyuu told Usagi.

"Yeah but it was way too long. When we started it was day but now it is night," Usagi said annoyed. When Usagi saw the look Kakyuu gave her she laughed. "Earth habits die hard. Technically there is no difference between day and night as there is on Earth but I can tell a difference in the sky at certain times."

"Usagi, may I ask you a question," Kakyuu replied.

"Yes," Usagi nodded.

"Will you come and visit me on Kinmoku?" asked the red haired princess.

"Yes I would love to," Usagi exclaimed as she grabbed Kakyuu's hands. "I have always wanted to see your planet since I first heard about it from Seiya."

* * *

"We will be fine," Luna assured Usagi as she got ready to leave.

"I will only be gone a few days," replied Usagi.

"Usagi go," demanded Luna pushing toward the transport.

* * *

When Usagi stepped off the transport Seiya was waiting for her. "You are beautiful as always," Seiya told her.

"Charmer" Usagi smiled. "You will never get me in bed though. How would Kakyuu feel," she laughed half teasing, half serious. As Usagi rambled on as only she could about her trip Usagi failed to notice the sadness in Seiya's eyes when Kakyuu's names was mentioned.

Once they reached the palace Kakyuu gave Usagi a personal tour. They stopped of in the dinning area to eat before Kakyuu finished the tour. Usagi saw lush gardens with all kinds of flowers and trees. Seeing the red roses made her heart ache for Mamoru was still the only man for her.

Kakyuu pointed the roses out to Usagi not noticing she had already seen them. "Seiya brought them back from Earth. She said they reminded her of you."

"I know she liked me but she would just remind me of Mamoru and how he hurt me," Usagi replied sadly.

"Even though Seiya loved me it just did not work," Kakyuu told Usagi.

"Wait," Usagi exclaimed. "You and Seiya are not together anymore?"

Kakyuu shook her head. "Her love for you was too much."

"But I do not feel the same for her," Usagi told Kakyuu.

"I know and she knows," Kakyuu said as they stopped in front of a door. "This is the best room in the whole palace," as she opened the doors.

Usagi was greeted with the smells of olives and many shades of red and black. "Your room is beautiful," Usagi told Kakyuu sitting down on the large canopy bed.

"Being around you even though you did not know I was there gave me insight," Kakyuu began. "We are similar you and I. Both our worlds had been destroyed by evil. I was in the incense burner which Chibi Chibi had and therefore you did not know I was around until I revealed myself to you. I wanted to hold you when you cried and make you happy when you were sad." Kakyuu took a deep breath before continuing. "My first duty was to my people. I had no time to think while we were on Earth. After we left Earth and came back here to rebuild that was all I was focused on. After out planet was rebuilt Seiya and I explored our feelings for each other."

"What happened?" Usagi questioned.

"It was not true love. We thought that we could make it work if we both tried hard enough. Seiya and I realized we were in love but not with each other. Seiya's infatuation with you eventually went away. She became in love with me enough to ask me to marry her but I turned her down. I realized who I was truly in love with," she almost whispered the last sentence.

"Well who are you in love with?" Usagi asked bubbly, "I would have definitely thought it would have been Seiya. I could see the love in her eyes when the four of you left Earth."

Kakyuu shook her head shyly. "I have not even confessed to her yet."

"Well I am not Minako but I have learned a few things from her," Usagi enthusiastically told Kakyuu.

"Easier said than done," Kakyuu thought. "I do not know if she feels the same way," Kakyuu said out loud to Usagi.

"Does she like girls?" Usagi inquired.

"Yes," Kakyuu nodded.

"Well that is a start," Usagi told her. "Is she single?"

"Yes," Kakyuu smiled.

"What does she look like?"

"She is about my height. Long gorgeous sliver white hair with eyes so deep you could get lost in them," Kakyuu blushed as she thought about the girl who had stolen her heart. "Her legs seem to go on forever. She could befriend anyone and her happiness is contagious."

"Kami," Usagi jumped up from the bed. "You are in love with Yaten." Usagi grabbed Kakyuu's hand and began to pull her towards the door. "We have to tell her."

"Usagi wait." Kakyuu said stopping.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"No," she said. "I am not in love with Yaten."

"Then who?" Usagi started but was cut off by Kakyuu's lips crashing into hers in a passionate but soft kiss. As Kakyuu broke the kiss she looked at Usagi. "Wow," Usagi breathed still to stun to form a thought.

"I understand if you want to leave," Kakyuu said backing away.

"Did you feel that?" Usagi was stilling trying to regain her breath.

"Feel what?" Kakyuu asked trying to decide if Usagi felt the electricity between them that she had.

"It was like electricity everywhere," Usagi told her. "I felt like I could fall into your forever."

Kakyuu nodded. "I felt the same."

Usagi and Kakyuu both embraced each other in a passionate kiss that was rougher than before as both felt the need to taste the other. When the two new lovers pulled apart Usagi had tears in her eyes. "It is so unfair," she sniffed.

"What?" asked Kakyuu putting an arm around Usagi.

"Just when I find you we can't be together because we live worlds apart. I guess it is true what they say. A queen's duty to her kingdom before her heart," as she laid her head on Kakyuu's shoulder.

"I am sure we can figure something out," Kakyuu whispered laying Usagi on the bed placing kisses on her neck and shoulders.

* * *

Usagi had been back on the Moon and things were well but her heart hurt. "Rei-chan," Usagi said laying her head on Rei's lap. "Why can't I be with her?"

"You sound like you did back then when you were pinning for Endymion," Rei smiled. "Don't worry Usa. I am sure Ami and Setsuna will come up with something."

* * *

Months later Ami came to Usagi. "When the palace and the rest of the Moon Kingdom was brought back it seems all the technology was also brought back. Setsuna and I just had to figure out how to work things," Ami said. "Scary thing is that she actually remembered some of the things."

"What are you saying?" Usagi asked.

"We have portal technology," she responded slowly.

"But," Usagi insisted.

"But," Ami said. "The portals were used in between the planets of this system. I am not sure if the portals can handle long range distances."

"We won't know until we try," Usagi told Ami enthusiastically. Ami hugged Usagi and with a nod walked out of Usagi's chambers and down to her lab.

* * *

"An eternity later…."

"It has only been a month Usagi," Ami sighed and Setsuna looked as if she was going to hit the young queen with her staff. "You maybe queen but this is my lab and I will throw you out if you do not stop with the narration. This is a hard enough job without your remarks."

"Sorry Ames," Usagi shrank back at the icy glare from the Senshi of Water and Ice.

"Wow! Someone actually shut her up," Minako said coming in the room.

"Love you can be just as bad," Makoto told her.

"Okay," Ami sighed, "now I just need to talk with the scientist on Kinmoku to make sure they have everything set up."

"Imagine actually finding another like this in Kakyuu's palace," Rei said.

"Apparently the Silver Alliance was larger than just this system," Setsuna said. When the others gave her looks she threw her hands up. "Serenity may have been my lover then but that did not mean I knew of every planet in the Alliance. I was at the Time Gate a lot remember." Then she tried to cover for herself and her reputation. "I mean I did know of other planets in the Alliance but I did not know the names of them."

"Tomorrow," Usagi squealed grabbing Ami's hands.

"A week," she replied calmly.

"Fine," Usagi huffed and left the room.

"I am surprised you and Sets got this far in a month," Rei said coming up to her girlfriend.

"We had no choice," Ami sighed.

"Do you want to listen to her moping anymore?" asked Setsuna.

"You are right," laughed Rei.

* * *

"Finally tomorrow I can see Yuu again," Usagi thought as she lay in her bed. Suddenly there was a bright flash of red. "Who are you," demanded Usagi in a regal voice.

"Surprise," a voice replied sweetly.

"Yuu," Usagi yelled jumping out of her bed and tackling the red haired princess.

"I have missed you too Usa. Now we can see each other as often as we like," Kakyuu told her.

"How?" asked Usagi.

"Along with the palace portal you have one in your room and me one in mine," Kakyuu told her. Only we and of course our Senshi know that we have them in our chambers. Setsuna said she has put some kind of temporal rift or something over them so the normal person can not see them. Ami said the portal in your room can only be activated by your DNA and the same with mine.

"Too much talk," Usagi whispered between kisses.

"I have missed you so much Usa," Kakyuu breathed.

"Please," Usagi begged, "I want to feel your touch." Usagi pulled Kakyuu to her bed and pushed the red haired princess on the bed. Usagi let out a moan leaning over Kakyuu as Kakyuu ran her hand under Usagi's nightgown and up her leg. Usagi fell to her side as both she and Kakyuu explored each other with their hands. Usagi unzipped the back of Kakyuu's gown and pushed it off her shoulders before jumping off the bed to pull the dress off of her lover's body. Kakyuu looked so lovely lying there on Usagi's white sheets in only her red panties with her red hair covering the bed. Crawling back on the bed Usagi began running her hands over Kakyuu breast. "Yuu take me now or I will go insane," Usagi said place Kakyuu's hand between her legs.

Kakyuu ran her hand up and down Usagi's leg. In anticipation Usagi spread her legs. Kakyuu smiled as she teased her lover by rubbing on her panties. Finally Kakyuu began placing kisses on Usagi's bare shoulder as she made love to the Moon Queen. As their passion intensified Usagi's nightgown began to stick to her and Kakyuu started reacting to Usagi's sighs and moans of pleasure. Kakyuu stopped not letting Usagi peak and directed her to where she wanted to feel her silver haired lover.

Usagi could barely think while she pleased her lover. She wanted to peak and she knew that would only happen when her lover peaked. Usagi did everything she knew to cause her lover to scream her name. Every time Kakyuu screamed Usagi's name Usagi felt her body respond. Finally Usagi felt Kakyuu's back began to arch.

Kakyuu kissed Usagi waging war on Usagi tongue. She pulled Usagi close to her so that there was no space between their bodies Kakyuu whispered, "Together."

As both girls peaked there seemed to be some kind of white flash of light but the girls felt their minds were playing tricks on them in their moment of passion.

"I love you Yuu," Usagi whispered as they drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Usa," Kakyuu told her getting her body as close to her lover as possible.

* * *

From her post at the Time Gate Sailor Pluto smiled. She had felt something so she checked on Usagi. She caught her friend being intimate with her lover Pluto quickly when to close that bubble. The only thing that stopped Pluto was a blinding white flash which caused the Time Senshi to smile. "Everything will be fine," Pluto said to herself, "Small Lady will still be born."

**Senshi Love by DavisJes**

**Senshi Love © DavisJes June - July 2008**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	7. Makoto and Ami

**Makoto and Ami**

* * *

**The reason: **In the anime during the SuperS season Makoto and Ami share a dance. There is also an episode I think in the first season but I do not really remember where Jupiter, Mercury, and Moon get stuck somewhere and Mercury falls over and Jupiter blushes when she sees Mercury's panties. During the special act of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon when Usagi is throwing the flowers they share a look and smile as if they have a secret between them. Makoto is attracted to Ami like lighting is attracted to water.

Episode 31

Episode 147: A Partner in Destiny? Makoto's Pure Heart

PGSM Special Act

**

* * *

**

* * *

Makoto saw Ami sitting among the stacks of books in the campus library. "Hey Ames," Makoto said sitting beside her. "What ya doing?"

"Trying to get the books together that my students will need for the project I am going to give them," Ami told Makoto pushing her sliding glasses back up on the bridge of her nose.

"It is still amazing," Makoto replied, "You have to be the youngest professor in the history of this campus maybe even the world," with emphasis on world causing the blue haired girl to smile.

"I am not that young Mako-chan," Ami told her. "I am only 23."

"Yeah but most of us do not graduate until we are 22 or 23," Makoto paused, "In Usagi's and Minako's maybe 25."

"Don't," Ami said as Makoto leaned to kiss her.

"No one is around," Makoto whispered.

"You know teachers can't date students," Ami whispered back.

"We were dating all through college and even back in high school," Makoto protested.

"Please Mako-chan I really like my job," Ami said.

"Sorry Ames it will take awhile to get used to this," Makoto apologized. "What is the project you are giving them?"

Ami's eyes lit up. "They have two choices. The student could either research the history and use of Pi or the many different combinations within Pascal's Triangle."

"Don't you think that is a bit much for a first project?" asked Makoto.

"This is a history of mathematics class," Ami reminded her.

"How many students this time?" Makoto asked. As Ami looked at the sheet her eyes went wide. "What?"

"Usagi," Ami whispered.

"There has to be a mistake," Makoto laughed. "There is no way Usagi would willingly take a math class."

"Actually," Rei said walking up behind the two. "Usagi had been taking hard classes ever since second semester of freshman year. At least we finally graduate this year." Rei smiled before she left, "Usagi is not as dumb as she lets on. Ask her about her major sometime."

"Rei must be a good influence on Usagi," Makoto told Ami. "Wonder what kind of effect Setsuna has had on Minako. Come to think of it Usagi and Minako do not good off as much as they did high school and nowhere near as much as they did in middle school."

Ami smiled, "I noticed a change in them, especially Usagi once we entered high school."

* * *

Makoto entered Ami's office grinning. "Professor Mizuno I have a question."

"Yes," she said not taking her eyes off of her computer screen.

Makoto walked up to her desk. When she leaned over the desk she gave Ami a nice shot of her cleavage. "Do I make you wet," Makoto whispered in the blue haired girls ear.

Ami turned about five different shades of red, "Makoto not here."

Moving closer to her Makoto could not help but grin. She loved making her girlfriend blush because she was so damn cute. With her face inches from Ami's she whispered, "Come on just a kiss. The possibility is part of the excitement." Then Makoto looked at the door before looking back at Ami, "I locked the door," as she ran a hand up Ami's leg and under her shirt.

"Makoto," Ami moaned slightly before regaining herself. "No," she said pulling away, "I will be home in a little while."

"I will be waiting," Makoto purred.

"She graduates in May," Ami told herself as Makoto walked out the door. "Then everything will be okay." Ami sighed. "May will not be here soon enough," she thought.

"And tonight will not be here soon enough either," a voice in her mind told her.

Shaking her head Ami turned back to her computer. "I can't think about that right now." She thought. "Okay," Ami said out loud to herself, "Back to posting grades and then get the test and handouts ready for tomorrow," as she dove into her work.

* * *

Ami dove into her work a little too much and by the time she got home Makoto was already in bed asleep. Ami looked in the fridge and found the plate Makoto had left her. After a quick meal Ami went into their bedroom, stripped out of her work clothes, threw on an old shirt of Makoto's and crawled in bed beside her lover. "Sorry I was late Mako-chan," she whispered kissing Makoto's cheek. Makoto smiled and snuggled closer to Ami as they both drifted off too sleep.

* * *

"How did Minako talk us into going to a club with a karaoke machine?" Makoto sighed.

"We have been to a karaoke bar before and to The Locket before," Ami reminded her.

"Yeah but this is not the karaoke bar we would go to in middle school nor do I have to sing when we got to The Locket," grumbled Makoto.

"It is not just you," Ami replied, "Minako signed up all up for amateur night."

"Everybody?" asked Makoto.

"Everybody," replied Ami.

Makoto smiled thinking of what Usagi would do. "This should be an interesting night after all," Makoto said putting her arm around Ami's shoulder as they walked up to their friends who were waiting for them outside the club.

* * *

The girls were sitting at their usual table in the club on the second floor which gave them a perfect view of the stage. Right now the girls were laughing so hard they were almost in tears. They had caught Asanuma signing "I'm Too Sexy," by Right Said Fred as they were walking into the club. He was trying convince Bones, the bouncer, to let him, Motoki, and Mamoru into the club.

"That was too funny," Minako laughed.

"I know," Usagi said, "Even after him and Unazuki got married he still acts so gay."

"Did you see Motoki's face?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah it was priceless," replied Haruka. "I thought Bones was going to punch Asanuma."

"Your turn," Minako nudged Makoto after the girl singing walked off the stage.

"I really wish you would have let me pick my own song Minako-chan," Makoto told her.

"Don't worry you know it," Minako said.

As Ami watched Makoto leave she said, "Anyone feel like I should be worried?"

"If I know my girl you should just be glad you have already sang tonight," Setsuna told the blue haired girl.

Ami began to worry about what song Minako had chosen for Makoto to sing. She knew to worry when Minako got that look in her eye and especially when she heard Minako tell Makoto that she had the perfect song for her to sing to Ami. All the others had sung song to their lovers.

Usagi thought about Mamoru and his group. Mamoru's closest friends had even tried to court Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami before they realized they girls were taken. "Minako," Usagi had said, "probably would have dated Kunzite if she and Setsuna were not already together. She does have a thing for white haired guys."

* * *

As the music began to play Makoto had one thought. "I am going to kill the blonde goddess of love." Looking up at where their table was she could only see the stage light blinding her.

* * *

As the music began to play Ami saw a quick expression that only people who knew Makoto would understand. "Not if I do not strangle her first," the normally calm Ami thought glancing at a beaming Goddess of Love.

Hot For Teacher

"Oh wow, man!"  
"Wait a second man. Whaddaya think the teacher's gonna look like this year?"  
"My butt, man!"

T-T-Teacher stop that screaming, teacher don't you see ?  
Don't wanna be no uptown fool.  
Maybe I should go to hell, but I'm doin' well,  
teacher needs to see me after school.

CHORUS:  
I think of all the education that I missed.  
But then my homework was never quite like this.

Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad,  
I'm hot for teacher.  
I got it bad, so bad,  
I'm hot for teacher.

"Hey, I heard you missed us, we're back !"  
"I brought my pencil"  
"Gimme something to write on, man"

I heard about your lessons, but lessons are so cold.  
I know about this school.  
Little girl from cherry lane, how did you get so bold ?  
How did you know that golden rule?

CHORUS

"Oh man, I think the clock is slow"  
"I don't feel tardy"  
"Class dismissed"

Haruka and Setsuna just shook their head while Usagi and Chiusa began to laugh uncontrollably. "Minako why did you do that to Makoto and Ami?" asked Rei and Hotaru.

Michiru put her hand on Ami's shoulder. "It will be okay. I am sure not one will know Makoto is talking about you."

As Makoto got near the end of the song Minako slumped down in her chair. "They don't know what I put at the end of the song. Maybe I went too far?" Feeling Setsuna's arm around her Minako beamed. "Nah just being the goddess of love take work. They will thank me later."

* * *

Makoto was so into singing the song she did not even think about the last words on the screen until she sang then out loud. "Mizuno Ami will you marry me?" After the words came out of her mouth Makoto stared at the screen and then up where their table was. Turning red she quickly composed herself and ran off stage.

* * *

"Oh Kami! Did Makoto just propose?" squealed Usagi. "Ami-chan congratulations," as she tried to hug a mortified Ami from across the table.

Ami remained speechless as she just stared at Minako from across the table. Finally Makoto came back to the table. "Umm Ami-chan," Makoto began getting on one knee on the floor as she took Ami's hand in hers. "That is not how planned it," she glanced at Minako before looking back at Ami, "but I meant it. Will you be my wife?"

Ami could only smiled and nod. As Makoto pulled her out of her chair and swung her around in a hug Ami whispered yes. Makoto put Ami down and drew her into a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended Ami laughed with tears of joy. "Yes Kino Makoto I would love to become your wife."

Makoto grinned widely at their friends. "Ami and I will see you late," as she waited for Ami to get her things.

As the girls watched the couple leave Haruka said, "Well we know what they are going to go do." Michiru whacked her on the back of her head as Setsuna shook her head. Minako, Hotaru, and Chiusa giggled liked school girls.

"Do what?" Usagi asked.

Rei sighed and kissed her girlfriend. "Sometimes you are so blond Odango."

"You are so mean Rei-chan," Usagi pouted.

* * *

When Makoto and Ami got back to their place Makoto led her to the couch. "Sit here and I will be right back," Makoto told her disappearing into their bedroom. Coming back Makoto was holding a small blue box. "I wanted to cook you a nice dinner and do thing very differently than things happened," Makoto told her getting down on one knee. "This is for you if you will have it," Makoto said opening the box to reveal a silver ring with a blue and green stone set beside each other.

"It is beautiful," Ami said. "Will you?" she asked holding out her shaking hand.

Seeing the look on Ami's face was a mix of joy and sadness Makoto kissed her. "Don't worry everything will be okay. You will not loose your job at the college."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Ami.

"Don't talk," Makoto told her with a kiss, "just feel," she whispered carrying the blue haired girl into their bedroom. "Slow or fast?" asked Makoto.

After Makoto had removed all of Ami's clothes but her dark blue panties she ran a feather all over Ami's body and sometimes barely touching Ami's skin. Makoto could tell she was driving her girlfriend crazy. "No," she told herself, "she is no longer your girlfriend but she is now you fiancé." Ami lay there begging Makoto for more when. Makoto kissed her and whispered in her ear while running a hand up her leg. "I will be right back and you can't move."

As she watched Makoto walk out the room Ami thought, "I do not know how much longer I can take this torture. She is driving me crazy and I just want to feel her in me." Ami whimpered as Makoto walked back in the room and she realized Makoto was carrying a small bowl of ice. "Makoto I can't take any more torture," she told the brunette.

"I thought you liked this?" Makoto asked appearing hurt.

"I am but I am burning up and I want to feel you so bad," Ami breathed quickly as she felt cool ice touch her tender skin. Makoto took the ice and slowly moved it around in a circular motion on Ami's breast enticing moan form the smaller girl.

"If she keeps moaning like this I will not be able to stay in control much longer," Makoto thought. Before Makoto could do anything else Ami wrapped her legs around the tall brunette and sat up. "What are you doing Ami?"

"These clothes are in my way," Ami told her as she opened Makoto's shirt exposing her chest to the blue haired girl. "This is what I wanted," Ami said leaning closer to Makoto chest causing the brown haired girl to moan. After driving Makoto to the brink of insanity by only touching her breast Ami asked, "Makoto are you burning up inside?"

"Kami yes," Makoto breathed.

"Do you want to feel me?" Ami asked moving to unzip Makoto's pants.

"Yes," Makoto twitched at the thought of another barrier between them being removed.

"Take these off," Ami ordered tugging at Makoto's pants. "Then we can feel each other."

* * *

In case anyone was wondering the songs that were sung by the Senshi were as follows:

Usagi – Come on Baby Light My Fire (The Doors)

Rei – Can't Fight the Moonlight (LeAnn Rimes)

Ami –

Makoto – Hot For Teacher (Van Halen)

Minako – Time after Time (Cyndi Loper)

Setsuna – Two of Hearts (Stacy Q)

Haruka –

Michiru – You Raise Me Up (Josh Groban)

Hotaru –

Chiusa –

**Senshi Love by DavisJes**

**Senshi Love © DavisJes June - July 2008**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	8. Hotaru and Rei

**Hotaru and Rei  
**

* * *

In a reality different from our own the world is over run by youma and the planet's only hope has been killed. The Sailor Senshi struggle to bring peace to the world but can they do it without Sailor Moon? How can they bring peace to the world when the Sailor Senshi do not even know what peace is having been born into a world of darkness?

"I am Sailor Pluto and this is our story……"

* * *

Her appearance still surprised her but if one only went by what the legends said then no one would know that she was Sailor Pluto. True she still wore a fuku which had a black choker, collar, front bow, skirt, boots, and back bow with a white body suit and maroon broach. That was the only thing that was the same. Gone were her belt of keys and her Time Staff which was broken in that final battle trying to protect their princess. The Garnet Orb lucky had been absorbed back into her body so she had not lost her talisman. The Senshi of Time could no longer see the future for she could not access the gates without her Time Staff. Her long green black hair was now almost as short as Sailor Uranus' hair but about an inch longer. Also she wore a patch over her left eye which she lost in that fateful battle.

The Senshi including Sailor Moon, had gone up against Master Pharaoh 90 trying to free the word from his grip. What the Senshi did not know was that Beryl from the Silver Millennium had been awaken and was his vessel so he now had a physical body. The Inner Senshi had all been strung up on black crystal crosses forced to watch Sailor Moon struggle to fight the four sisters by herself. The Outer Senshi were each locked in their own battle as well with four other women who called themselves Senshi but were not of this planet.

Sailor Pluto saw a blast coming toward Sailor Moon that she knew her princess would not be able to dodge. Being the closest to her Sailor Pluto took the full blast to protect the one person they all lived for. The blast threw Sailor Pluto in one direction and her Time Key in another. As Sailor Moon tired to stand Beryl picked up the Time Key and broke it into. Some might say that act truly stopped time that day as everyone in the room froze focused only on Beryl. Without a word Beryl smiled and walked over to Sailor Moon. Quickly before the girl could moves Beryl speared the warrior through with the broken Time Key pinning her to the floor. The only sound was Sailor Moon's lover screaming her name.

Suddenly before Sailor Moon took her last breath the Ginzuishou appeared and there was a silver flash. When the light cleared all of the Sailor Senshi were gone. Beryl knew they were alive and had been searching for them endlessly. With her final breath Sailor Moon was able to transport her friends to safety.

* * *

She remember how everyone looked after Sailor Moon had transported them all back to their base. Rei just held her lover as tears ran down her face with her hair falling over her and Usagi. The only sound was Rei saying Usagi's name over and over. Ami was bandaging Makoto before moving to the others. Haruka and Michiru helped each other up as Setsuna checked on Minako. Hotaru just watched everything taking it all in. She did not cry or show any kind of emotion since her accident.

Setsuna lost her hair to Haruka's sword as she tried to cute her out of the enemy's tentacles. Rei cut her hair in mourning of her lover, from her waist to slightly above her shoulders. Minako now had dark streaks in her hair from blood dying her hair. Hotaru was the only one who had been severely changed before that fateful battle. She had been caught in an explosion when she was younger and was more machine than human. To avoid detection they only transformed as a last resort.

Setsuna came out of her thoughts when she heard yelling. Entering their base Minako rushed to her. "Love are you okay? You were gone longer than normal," asked Minako.

"I am fine. Just still hard knowing she is gone and I no longer have access to the gates," replied Setsuna. "How is Rei?"

"She finally stopped trying to set fire to everything and the fire is starting to talk to her again," Minako answered. "You know I think there might be something between Rei and Hotaru. Once she started getting out of her depression she started hanging around Hotaru more."

"I thought Hotaru did not have emotions," Setsuna questioned.

"We all have emotions love, she just keeps them to herself since the accident when she lost her parents and almost her own life," Minako said with a sad smile.

Just then Rei and Hotaru walked in the room. "It is good to see you again Setsuna," Rei said solemnly.

"I am glad you come out of seclusion," Setsuna said trying to sound cheery.

"Interesting statement coming from you. I never said this but thank you for trying to save her," Rei bowed to Setsuna.

"Any idea how we are going to win this war now?" Haruka asked.

"It has only been a year but it seems like longer since we lost her," Makoto stated.

Putting a hand on her shoulder Ami spoke quietly. "I think we all loved her Mako-chan in our own way."

* * *

Hotaru came up to Rei who was talking with Minako about battle plans. "Rei may I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Rei said as they walked to the other side of the room.

"I was thinking about what you said the other day," Hotaru told her. "I have had feelings for you since the beginning but I knew you were with Usagi. I did not want to come between you but now," Hotaru stared at the ground. Taking a deep breath she looked at Rei, "But now I do not want to be your rebound. I do not want to be the way you cope with Usagi's death."

Rei kissed Hotaru on the cheek. "Thanks you firefly. I do not want you to be that either. Just give me sometime. I do not know how long I will need."

Hotaru nodded. "I understand Rei-chan," she replied her voice cracking.

* * *

As the Senshi were discussing battle plans Makoto suddenly slammed her fist into a wall. "Damn!" she yelled. The other Senshi stared at her. "Why did those damn Shitennou follow Beryl? If they were on our side we could defeat Beryl but when Usagi healed them they turned back into stones." Makoto punched the wall again.

"Makoto please," Ami said coming up to her and grabbing her bleeding hand.

"I just wanna make that bitch pay for killing Usagi," Makoto whispered.

"We all do," Ami told her.

"One day we will think of her and not cry," Minako said, "But right now we have to think of away to avenge her." She looked around at her friends, family, and comrades. "Sets and Ami I need you two to do some recon work and find out where Beryl is. I know she has moved since our last battle but I feel she has set up base somewhere in Tokyo. Haruka and Makoto when we attack you bring up the rear. Michiru, can you check your mirror to see if you can find out anything? Rei, I know you no longer have the sacred flame but maybe something will be revealed in your dreams tonight. Hotaru depending if there is an attack tonight we may need your healing powers. When we attack I will be at the head of the attack." Minako clapped her hands and jumped. "Okay people lets try to get some sleep. Haruka and Rei have first watch then Michiru and Hotaru are on second watch."

* * *

As Haruka and Rei watched the darkness for signs of movement both thought of their beloved princess. "You loved her too didn't you?" Rei asked Haruka.

Haruka nodded. "Don't get me wrong I love Michi but I believe that maybe in another time, in another life, in another dimension she was mine." Haruka looked at Rei, "I could never love her and much as you do. You two were meant for each other, bonded by your souls."

Rei could only nod. Time seem to drag on as Rei struggled to stay awake. Rei felt arms wrap around her as she leaned back against a warm body. "Rei," Hotaru said, "You can go and get some sleep. It is time for Michiru and me to take over watch."

"Thanks Taru," Rei said giving her a light kiss before going inside followed by Haruka.

* * *

"Thanks Michiru," Hotaru told her.

"For what?" asked Michiru.

"For being like a big sister to me when my father died in that explosion," Hotaru replied. "If I had not had you, Haruka, and Setsuna I probably would not be alive right now."

Michiru hugged Hotaru. "You are like a sister to us too. Fate brought all of us together."

"Do you think Rei could ever love me?" Hotaru wondered.

"If it is going to happen it will," Michiru answered. "The most important thing you can do though is for right now let her heal. Don't pressure her but let her know you are there for her."

Suddenly Hotaru got still and quiet as her instincts took over. "Did you feel that," Hotaru whispered.

"Something does feel strange," Michiru answered. As Michiru finished there was a blinding flash and her Aqua Mirror appeared in front of her. Michiru saw the Senshi unmoving. Then there was a blinding flash before everything went dark and her mirror shattered falling to the ground as Michiru collapsed.

* * *

"Michiru," Haruka woke from a dead sleep and bolted from their bed.

* * *

Once again Rei was dreaming of Usagi's death. "Usagi," screamed Rei as Beryl stabbed her through with the broken shaft of the Time Key. Rei crawled over to Usagi who was pinned to the floor by the Time Key.

"Rei-chan," Usagi said weakly trying to raise her hand to touch Rei's face.

"Please don't leave me Usa," Rei sobbed.

"I am sorry Rei," Usagi coughed. "I could not keep my promise."

"No," Rei screamed. "You said you would never leave me."

"I love you Pyro," Usagi said trying to be brave.

"I love you too my Moon Bunny," Rei chocked out. She leaned down to the girl cradled in her lap for a final kiss. Suddenly the scene changed and each Senshi was shadowed in darkness before everything in front of Rei turned black.

* * *

Rei woke up sweating and crying. "The end is near," she whispered to herself. Before the scene changed Rei could have sworn she heard Usagi's voice whisper. "Love and be loved before it is too late. Move on."

* * *

"This sucks not knowing the future," yelled Setsuna. Haruka shot her an evil look. "Sorry Ruka," she replied.

"Michiru is going to be okay. She just passed out from shock when her talisman broke," Ami told Haruka and the others.

"Why did that not happen to Setsuna during the battle with Beryl?" asked Rei.

"I am guessing because it was the Time Key and not her actual talisman that broke," Ami replied. "All we can do is let her rest."

* * *

After what had happened to Michiru no one could sleep and Rei could not sleep because of her dream. "Did Michiru see anything?" Rei asked Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded. "But I do not know what she saw."

"I had a strange dream," Rei told her. "It was about Usagi's death."

"I know you could never love me like you love her but I hope one day you can find space for me in your heart," Hotaru said.

Rei smiled and kissed her lips. "I think I have," she whispered.

Hotaru pulled Rei into a more passionate kiss. After they pulled apart Hotaru looked at Rei. "Do you want to talk about your dream?"

"I think I need to even though I do not want to," Rei said quietly. "The first part is the same dream I have had every night for the past year since Usagi died. Then the dream quickly changed to show us frozen. We were not frozen in ice but frozen as we could not move. Then there was a blinding flash right before everything went black. Then I woke up."

"That is the same thing I saw." The girls turned to see Michiru leaning against the door frame with Haruka standing beside her.

"Sounds like we do not have much time," Setsuna said.

"I feel we do not even have time to act," Rei told them.

"I got that feeling too," Michiru agreed. "I felt like Beryl knows where we are and is just toying with us."

* * *

The next morning Ami's probe came back. "Damn," Ami mumbled looking at the data.

"What's wrong?" asked Makoto. Ami pointed at the screen and punched a few button on her Mercury computer changing into something. Makoto could read. Makoto looked at the screen and cursed.

"What?" asked the others entering the room.

"We know where Beryl is," Setsuna told Haruka and Michiru.

"Where?" asked Michiru.

"Tokyo Tower," replied Ami.

"Damn," growled Haruka.

"What is what I said," muttered Makoto.

"Now we know why that tower was the only thing in Tokyo that was not destroyed," Minako complained, "Looks like the final battle is here."

After everyone had gone to their rooms Setsuna hugged Minako. "What is on your mind, love?"

"Sets I fear not all of us will survive," Minako said as s tear rolled down her cheek.

"Honestly," Setsuna said looking at Minako, "I do not think any of us will make it out alive. Not only have I felt this way since we lost Usagi but my feelings were confirmed by what Rei and Michiru saw."

* * *

"Hotaru," Rei spoke, "I feel this will be our last chance together and I want to make it special. It is time I put the past behind me and embrace the love in front of me." With that she and Hotaru locked in a passionate kiss.

"I can't believe I am actually here with you," Hotaru whispered.

"Forgive me for pushing you away?" Rei asked.

Hotaru nodded as she unzipped Rei's black pants and pulled them off. "The night would have been truly magical in my old room with all my laps," Hotaru thought. "I miss my lamps."

As Hotaru slid Rei's pants off Rei smiled at the girl between her legs. "You know," Rei began, "Tonight would be truly magical if we had the glow of a few candles or even a few lamps." The last part said with a smiled as Rei knew how much Hotaru love lamps.

"You make me smile Rei but I am about to make you smile more," Hotaru purred seeing Rei was ready and wanting her.

Rei moaned and moved her hips in motion as Hotaru slowly pleased her. "Kami," she moaned. "This feels so good. Please slow, I do not want this to end." Rei wrapped an arm around the other girl's neck pulling her closer. Rei locked Hotaru in a deep passionate kiss which turned into a furious battle between the two girls tongues.

Pulling away from the kiss Hotaru whispered in Rei's ear. Rei complied with her lover's wish causing the other girl to moan. As Hotaru's back began to arch Rei stopped. "Your turn," she whispered in Hotaru's ear.

"I know you can't return my feelings but I love you Rei," Hotaru told her.

"I do love you Hotaru but it is different from the love that I had for Usagi," Rei told her breathing hard.

Hotaru nodded and was happy yet sad at the same time. Rei had said she loved her but knew it was not as deep of love as Rei felt for Usagi. "Then again," Hotaru thought, "We all loved Usagi in a different way from the way we love our life mates." The rest of the night no words were spoken but plenty was said.

* * *

Hotaru and Rei were not the only ones who spent their last night in a moment of passion. All the Senshi heard a noise which froze them to the bone. As the other couples lay in each other arms Hotaru and Rei were still deep in their passion. There was a blinding flash and then darkness.

* * *

The red haired witch floated over a pile of rubble which has once been a building. This had not been just any building but the base of the Senshi. "Queen Serenity may have sealed me but your powers were nowhere close to hers," Beryl spat. "Even if you had your percious princess I have Metallia and Chaos on my side. Now with you gone the galaxy is mine." All that was heard over the land of Japan and all of Earth was a woman laughing as the people of Earth never saw the sun shine brightly again. Only a dull haze broke through the clouds of darkness.

* * *

Usagi/Rei

Setsuna/Minako

Makoto/Ami

Haruka/Michiru

Hotaru/Rei

****All the Senshi are over the age of 20. Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako are all the same age with Haruka and Michiru being three years older than them. Setsuna looks to be three years older than Haruka and Michiru while Hotaru is a year younger than the Inner Senshi.

*****Started writing back in later May or early June as an AU fanfic with the Senshi fighting in a world where Usagi is dead and destroyed by Beryl and Master Pharaoh 90. Had plans to couple Rei and Hotaru but scrapped that part. As I was finish writing Senshi Love 2: Setsuna and Yuko I decided to look at the AU fic again and decided that yes I would make it about Hotaru and Rei because really liked the world I had created and wanted to do something with it. Pretty sure that I started writing this before my Setsuna/Queen Serenity Senshi Love fanfic but if not then I started working on it right after.

**Senshi Love by DavisJes**

**Senshi Love © DavisJes June - Aug 2008**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	9. Michiru and Ami

**Michiru and Ami**

**

* * *

The reason: **They are both Senshi of water. There is just something beautiful and elegant about them together.  
**

* * *

**

* * *

Mizuno Ami walked across campus wondering how and if she should tell her roommate she had developed more than friendly feelings for her. Going into the student center for a snake Ami saw a flyer.

"Having feelings about a girl? Need someone to talk to? Need help coming out to your friends and family. Call 1-800-123-DYKE."

Ami looked around to make sure no one was looking and took down the flyer before quickly shoving it in a book and walking away.

* * *

Aino Minako popped her head around the corner with a smile then quietly went up to the board and replaced the missing flyer. "Another girl who will be proud of who she is," Minako thought. "If they take the flyer they always seem to call," she smiled.

* * *

Ami got back to her room and saw her roommate was not back yet. "Good," she thought as she picked up the phone and dialed the number. She listened and punched the appreciate numbers for her area and college. Once she pressed the number she got a message that said all lines were busy after a few rings.

As she waited for someone to answer her call she heard the following message spoken by a very chipper voice:

"DYKE was founded by Tenoh Haruka and Kino Makoto about four years ago. Haruka found DYKE when she was in college when she knew a lot of women would need a place where they can feel safe. DYKE also has a brother group, GAY, which was founded by Malachite Kunzite and Zoi Zoicite. This chapter is run by Aino Minako and Meioh Setsuna."

Ami listen too the music that followed and as the message started over she heard the door open so she slammed down the phone.

"Ami you here," Michiru called walking in the room.

"Damn," muttered Ami running into the bathroom.

"What?" asked Michiru setting her books on the bed.

"Telemarketers again," Ami said.

"It is strange we get those calls and it is a campus number," Michiru said.

"Well you know some student groups are relentless," Ami replied.

* * *

Aino Minako smiled as she looked at the called ID of the last person who had been answered. "It had to be Mizuno Ami, resident genius, who called," Minako thought having seen the dorm number flash on the phone and looked up the number in the school directory. Sure you did not have to be lesbian or bisexual to go to on all girls' school but a lot of students were either even if they were still in denial. The nice thing that Minako like about DYKE is even straight girls helped out and was ecstatic when her best friend since they were five, Hino Rei, wanted to help spread the word on her college which was co-ed and just a few blocks away from Minako's college.

* * *

"Before you get in the shower you want to go for a swim Ami?" Michiru asked putting up her books and pulling out the ones she need to do homework on for later.

"Sure," Ami replied going to her dresser and pulling out a swimsuit that was swirled with many shades of blue. "I hope it is not too many people there." Ami went into the bathroom to change while Michiru changed in their room.

"Ami," Michiru yelled while they were changing. "Hotaru and Usagi want to go to that new Italian Restaurant that just opened. You want to go tonight or tomorrow?" Michiru laughed, "How those two can be roommates and not kill each other I will never know."

"I know what you mean. Hotaru is so Goth and Usagi could be friend a rock but that is our friends for you. By the way Hotaru is your sister don't forget," Ami yelled back stepping into her swimsuit. "Tomorrow would," Ami said coming out of the bathroom. "Damn," she thought, "Maybe this was a bad idea," as she looked at Michiru's well toned body. "Stop starting at her ass," she told herself shaking her head.

"Tomorrow would what?" asked Michiru.

"Nice," she thought. "Tomorrow would be better for me because it is a Friday."

"Yeah tomorrow would probably be better for us all the," Michiru said grabbing her towel aqua towel matching her aqua one piece.

"Nice ass," Ami thought as Michiru wrapped her towel around her waist and headed out the door. "When did you become a pervert Mizuno?" she thought.

"You think we would get enough of the water being on the team and in class," Michiru said as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah," was Ami's only reply.

* * *

Ami went to their mailbox which normally only contained letter to Michiru from her fans with her being an accomplish violinist already. As she opened the mailbox there was many letters to Michiru both on campus and off campus. What caught Ami's eyes was the bright yellow envelope that fell out of the mailbox with her name on it. Standing at the mailbox she quickly opened then envelope to find a short note on orange stationary.

Mizuno-san,

My name is Aino Minako. We have never heard back from you so we were wondering if you still needed our services?

Goddess of Love,

Aino Minako (Fair 323)

Ami started to throw the letter in the recycle wonder why out of everyone on campus did I get picked by this Aino Minako. As the paper left hand she remembered where she had heard that name. "Oh," she gasped as she tried to catch the falling paper.

* * *

Hesitantly Ami knocked on Minako's door. When a woman with long green hair opened the door Ami jumped. "Sorry," she said shyly. "I was looking for Aino Minako."

The woman stepped aside showing a blonde lying on the bed immersed in manga laughing loudly. "Minako someone is here to see you and I am going out for a bit," the green hair woman said.

"Thanks Sets," Minako replied getting off her bed.

As Ami walked in she missed the hidden signal between Minako and Setsuna. "I am Mizuno Ami," she said bowing to Minako. "I am sorry to bother you in your room but I thought you might not mind since you gave me your dorm and room number."

Minako nodded taking a chair and turning it around so she could rest her head on the back of the chair while she and Ami talked. "Mizuno-san what did you need to talk to me about?"

Ami looked around. "Well Aino-san," she began as she took a seat.

"Minako please," she said.

Ami nodded, "Minako I am not sure how to tell someone I might like her. I mean I did not even know I had these kinds of feelings for anyone, let alone another girl."

"Could you see yourself kissing another girl?" Minako asked.

"Maybe," Ami replied.

"Does that turn your stomach?" Minako asked.

"No," Ami said after thinking for a minute.

"What is the first word that comes to mind when you think of this person?" Minako told her.

"Beautiful," replied Ami.

"Best feature," Minako smiled as this had turned into her favorite question to ask for the response she would get.

"Her legs," Ami replied blushing, "because they go on forever and lead up to her cute little tight ass."

"Yep you are in the right place," Minako beamed. "So who do you like?"

"My roommate and I have no idea what her reaction would be," Ami told her quietly.

"If you like you can come to our next meeting," Minako told her. Seeing her uncertainly Minako reassured her. "Don't worry, there are other people who are not out yet who will be there. Since we have a lot of straight girls as members no one knows otherwise until you want to come out."

"Okay," Ami replied. "I will think about it."

"Good," she smiled. "The next DYKE meeting will be in room 101 of the Sato building on the 30th of this month at 7pm."

* * *

Michiru rushed to the meeting. "Man I am going to be late," she thought. Ever Since her sister Hotaru had come out as a lesbian she had gone to the meetings with her to show her support. Her and Hotaru have always been close and Michiru wanted her sister to know she did not lover her any less for her sexual preference. She continued to go to support her sister but also the friends she had made. As she slid in a chair in the back of the room she saw a short blue bob of hair. "I wonder why Ami is here," Michiru thought amused. "Maybe Usagi finally dragged her here to get Ami out of her books." Through the meeting Michiru noticed she kept glancing at Ami. At one point Ami looked as if she was going to raise her hands to say something but changed her mind. Other might have not noticed it but you don't live with someone for almost two years and not pick up on a few of their habits. Michiru smiled at her former one time high school girlfriend, Meioh Setsuna, who nodded at her. "They are really happy together and I am glad for them," she thought. Setsuna made Michiru realize that she liked girls. Setsuna and Michiru had secretly dated for a few months in high school. Setsuna was ready to come out and Michiru was not it was that simple, in fact Michiru had still not come out from hiding her sexuality. She was glad they had been able to remain friends.

After the meeting Michiru went to go say hit to Setsuna and to take her sister out for her birthday just the two of them as they had always done on each others birthdays since their parents had died five years ago. "Hey Sets," Michiru said hugging the green haired woman.

"How have you been?" Setsuna asked.

"Good," she replied.

"Who is this?" Minako asked walking up to her girlfriend.

"This is an old friend of mine from high school and Mizuno Ami's roommate," Setsuna told Minako, "Kaioh Michiru." Setsuna avoided saying ex-girlfriend knowing Michiru was still not out.

"Oh," Minako lit up. "Great to meet you," she grinned now know who Ami liked. "What brings you here?" Minako inquired. "I have seen you around a few times too I think."

"Taking my sister Hotaru out for dinner for her birthday," replied Michiru.

"Oh," replied Minako smiling and rocking on her heels.

"You ready?" Michiru asked Hotaru as she came up with Usagi in tow.

"Yeah," Hotaru replied. The turning to Usagi she said, "I will see you back at the dorm later."

"Kay," Usagi told her giving her girlfriend a quick kiss before running off to talk with Ami. "I will give you your present tonight," Usagi whispered causing Hotaru to blush.

As Michiru and Hotaru walked out of the room she heard a whack as someone hit Minako upside her head and yelled 'baka.'

* * *

"So," Hotaru started, "What have you been thinking about," as they got out of the car.

"Nothing," Michiru told her with a slight blush.

"Okay," Hotaru said as they followed the host to their table. "Then maybe I should ask who have you been thinking about. You were to quiet on the drive over here," she told her then grinned. "That is my job."

"Nothing," Michiru said again not wanting people to know she liked girls.

Hotaru leaned closed and whispered. "When I came out to you I thought it would be easier for you to talk to me. We always talk about everything. Michi, why do you hide this from me?" When Michiru did not say anything Hotaru sighed. "I know why you hung around Setsuna so much that year in high school."

"How?" asked Michiru.

"You ask me how when you know what I prefer?" Hotaru asked back.

"Then you understand why it is hard for me to say anything," Michiru responded.

Hotaru nodded. "At least tell me who you like, Michi."

Michiru sighed, "But can't say anything."

"You know we have always kept each other secret," Hotaru answered her.

"Ami," Michiru squeaked out right as the waiter came with their food. Michiru quickly changed the subject as they ate, "So you and Usagi?"

Hotaru blushed. "Not yet. We are waiting for the right time. You forget Michi we did not meet until this year when we were assigned to room together, after she transferred have a month after classes started."

"Well you two have been together for a few months. I have seen the way she looks at you and you at her," Michiru told her younger sister. "I am sure I know what you are getting for your birthday."

"I am hoping so," Hotaru giggled.

* * *

It had been a few weeks and both Ami and Michiru were trying to figure out how to come out to each other. Michiru was sitting in her room when her best friend from middle school and high school, Elza, came in her room. They never dated but in high school Elza had found out about her and Setsuna after Setsuna came out. They had fooled around one or two times freshman year of college. "Hey," Elza said sitting on Michiru's bed. "You wanna," running her hand up Michiru's leg. Elza pushed Michiru down on her back on the bed and began kissing her.

"No wait," Michiru breathed, "Ami could be back at any time."

"I have always loved you Michi," Elza told her pulling her into another kiss.

The two girls turned towards the door as they heard a thud. Ami was standing n the door way staring at the two girls on Michiru's bed and had dropped her books in shock. Ami turned and bolted from the room leaving her fallen books in the doorway so the door did not close completely and Michiru could partly see her running down the hall.

"Ami," wait yelled Michiru as she scrambled from underneath Elza and off the bed. "Ami," Michiru yelled chasing her out of the dorm and into the quad. "Please stop," grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me," Ami growled with tears streaming down her cheeks turning to face Michiru.

"It is not what you think," Michiru told her beginning to cry herself.

"Then what was it," Ami demanded. "No never mind."

Michiru ran to catch up with her. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" Michiru asked.

Ami nodded. "Yeah," she whispered.

As they walked backup the stairs to their dorm room Michiru hope Elza had understood and left their room. To her relief when they got back Elza was gone. As Michiru closed to door she watched Ami go to her own bed. "Elza and I are not. I mean I am not," Michiru stammered. She took a deep breath, "I saw you at the DYKE meeting a few weeks ago. I assume that Usagi had drugged you there. I thought you did not have a problem with that but then you ran out," she trailed off.

"No I do not have a problem with that, with them, people like them," Ami replied.

"Then why did you run out?" Michiru asked.

"I was shocked," Ami replied. "I did not except to walk in on that."

"I did not know that was going to happen or I would have locked the door," Michiru muttered. Ami looked at her. "Okay," Michiru said to Ami, "If it was shock then why were you crying."

"I was shocked but I was also hurt," Ami tired to fight back the tears she looked to the ceiling mentally telling herself she was strong and would not cry. "I knew this was going to be hard but I did not know it would hurt so much," Ami whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"We have known each other a little over a year. I thought we could talk to each other," Michiru said.

"Some things are harder to talk about than others," Ami replied.

"I know what you mean," Michiru said wonder how she was ever going to be able to tell Ami she liked her after what Ami had seen earlier.

"The truth is," Ami began but stopped as she teared up again. "The truth is," she tried again.

"Is what," Michiru encouraged gently.

"It hurt so much seeing you with her because," Ami chocked back a sob. "I have fallen in love with you." She shook her head crying, "I didn't know what or if I could tell you." Then she looked away, "If you want me to move out I will request a transfer to another room."

"No," Michiru yelled jumping from her bed straddling Ami.

"Really?" asked Ami.

"Really," Michiru replied smiling as she came over and down beside Ami. Michiru gently reached over and put her hand on Ami's which was resting on her lap. "I have been trying to figure out how to tell you my feeling."

"You mean," Ami said.

"Yeah," Michiru nodded. "I am just as scared to come out as you are. Back in high school Sets and I dated by she was ready to come out and I was not." Michiru leaned closer to Ami and lightly kissed her lips. "I have wanted to do that for awhile," she whispered. Ami wrapped her arms around Michiru's neck and pulled the aqua haired girl closer to her. Every time Michiru tried for air Ami would crash her lips back on Michiru's. As Ami passionately kissed Michiru her hand ran under Michiru's shirt causing her to moan.

Finally Ami and Michiru pulled apart gasping for air. "Michiru," Ami whispered sending chills down Michiru's spine, "Let me make love to you."

Michiru nodded as she lay on Ami's bed and unbutton her shirt. "Yes please," she replied as Ami went and locked the door.

"I did not know I could feel this way towards a girl until I met you," Ami told her. "Would you be willing to come out now?"

"I no longer want to be scared of who I am," then Michiru got quiet, "but I am not ready to tell my mother."

"Me either," Ami shook her head. "Too much talking," as her lips crashed on Michiru's in another passionate kiss as her hand ran up Michiru' skirt. "You want me," Ami grinned.

"Bad," Michiru breathed feeling her body getting hot.

Ami ran her hand over Michiru's leg and rubbing on the outside of Michiru's lace panties causing the other girl to squirm. Ami grabbed the fabric and tore Michiru's panties off in one swift motion. She grabbed Michiru's hips and pulled Michiru's waist closer to the edge of Ami's bed. Ami pushed Michiru's skirt on her waist and smiled at the sight before her. "Nice."

Michiru's twitched as she felt Ami exploring her letting out a moan. "Ami," Michiru breathed as clutched at the comforter spread on Ami's bed. Michiru twitched and moaned more as Ami continued. "Ami," Michiru yelled the blue haired girl's name this time as s grabbed Ami's hair. As Michiru's body began to shake, Ami raised Michiru's hips up slighting of the bed as she worked faster. "Don't stop," Michiru barely breathed. "Almost," Michiru twitched her hips as her body got stiff.

As Michiru breath heard Ami crawled up beside her and ran her hand lightly up Michiru's leg causing her to twitch again and a soft moan escaped her lips. "Was that good?" Ami seductively asked. Michiru nodded still unable to speak. "I have a confession," Ami continued shyly, "That as my first time."

"On top?" Michiru asked in a whisper still trying to collect her thoughts.

Ami shook her head. "That was my first time being with anyone." Ami put emphasis on anyone meaning that she not only had never been with a girl she had never been with a guy either. "I never dated in high school," she whispered.

Michiru propped herself up on her elbows getting her body to respond to her once again. She leaned over and kissed Ami softly before biting and slightly pulling on Ami's bottom lip. "I will just have to show you how it feels then," Michiru whispered. Ami opened her mouth to speak but Michiru placed a finger on her lips. "This will be ten times better than what you do late at night and you I do not hear you." This caused Ami to blush and let Michiru push her on her back on the bed. Michiru pulled Ami's blue vest off and then unbutton her white blouse exposing her breast. Michiru took her own shirt off and skirt so that she was only in her bra since Ami had relieved her of her panties earlier. Michiru unbuttoned, unzipped and pulled of Ami's blue jeans revealing very feminine panties. Michiru leaned over and softly blew on Ami's skin and panties.

"I feel like I am on fire," breathed Ami trying to push her panties down.

"Not yet," Michiru told her pushing Ami's hand away and began placing soft kisses on Ami's bare flesh the whole time Michiru's hands roamed her breast. Michiru trailed kisses to Ami's panty line and began to pull lightly on Ami's panties ever so slowly pulling them off the blue haired girl. Then Michiru stopped her kisses and yanked Ami's panties off throwing them on the floor which already contained a pile of their clothes.

"Yes," Ami whispered watching her panties fall to the floor. Without thinking Ami began moving her hand down her stomach.

"No love. Let me," Michiru and Ami.

* * *

Michiru and Ami were sitting together with Usagi and Hotaru as they listened to Minako at another meeting. "Can we go yet?" mumbled Usagi having been bored the past thirty minutes of more from listening to Minako ramble on about what seemed to be nothing.

"Not yet," Hotaru whispered knowing what her sister and Ami had planned even if they had not said anything to her or anyone else.

"Okay everybody," Minako said changing tones as she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention and wake up the few who had fallen asleep, namely a blonde look alike. "Time for your coming out party," she said as she turned on the music.

"I'm coming out

I want the world to know

I want to let it show"

"If anyone here today," Minako continued, "wants to stop living in fear of people knowing who you are then stand up and be proud."

Michiru looked at Ami and squeezed her hand as if the say, "Are you sure this will be okay?"

Ami squeezed Michiru's hand and nodded as if to say, "Yes and don't worry I am here." In hind sight Ami wonders if Minako or someone knew that she and Michiru would be the only ones coming out at that meeting. Both Ami and Michiru took a deep breath and stood holding hands. As the others in the room clapped Ami and Michiru could not help but smile. Ami turned to Michiru and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

After the meeting Minako and Setsuna came up to Ami and Michiru. "Would you like to join Sets, Usagi, Hotaru and myself for dinner?"

"We would love to," Ami replied wrapping her arm around Michiru's shoulder pulling the girl close to her.

Minako pulled out her cell and quickly punched in a number. "Hey Rei," Minako spoke into the phone, "Can you get us a table for six in about," Minako looked at the girls titling her head to the side, "an hour?"

"Yeah I think so," Rei told her.

"Great thanks," Minako said hanging up the phone.

"Where are we going?" Usagi asked the equally bubbly blonde.

"The Green Lighting," she replied coolly.

"Wow," Hotaru said surprised. "That place is super hard to get into."

"It helps when you know people who work there and the owner," Minako beamed.

"Her friend Rei works there and Kino Makoto is the owner and head chef who Minako knew when they were very young. They have become good friends again," Setsuna explained.

"Kino Makoto," Ami repeated.

"Yeah," Minako nodded, "The same one who founded DYKE with Tenoh Haruka."

* * *

**** I know die hard Haruka and Michiru fans will probably think I am crazy. I used to be a die hard Haruka and Michiru fan too and they are still my fav couple but now I like them with others also but Haruka and Michiru together will always be my fav.

**** The Green Lighting restaurant that Makoto owns is the same one I used in the story about Makoto and Usagi.

**** I know the way I had the meeting at the end seems kind of weird but it fits with Minako.

**Senshi Love by DavisJes**

**Senshi Love © DavisJes June - July 2008**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	10. Haruka and Michiru

**Haruka and Michiru**

* * *

**The reason: **Canon.

* * *

"This does not have the view the apartment did but I like it better," Michiru told Haruka as they drove up to their new house which they shared with Setsuna.

"That view was so we could keep watch on Mugen," Haruka said.

"Yeah I know," she replied. "What make this better is that it is ours because Sets will be at the Time Gate most of the time and Hotaru is just a baby."

Haruka smiled thinking of being alone with Michiru but her fantasy was cut short by a whack on the back of her head by her lover. "What?" Haruka asked holding her head with on hand and turning the car into their driveway with the other.

"I know what you are thinking," Michiru smiled.

Haruka parked the car and looked at Michiru with puppy dog eyes. "That is a bad thing?"

"Don't even think about it Tenoh," Michiru said getting out of the car. "That is why we did not get anything unpacked yesterday after the movers brought the furniture thanks to your hormones."

"I thought you liked my hormones?" Haruka asked getting out of the car and picking her up bridal style. "Plus the bed was screaming to be tried out," before giving her a long kiss.

Michiru sighed and melted into the kiss. "Bad Tenoh," she whacked Haruka. "You will not seduce me again. Put me down!"

"In a moment Michi," Haruka said pushing open the door with her foot.

"Ruka you do not have to carry me every time we come in the house," Michiru told her.

"This is only the second time," Haruka answered.

"Down Tenoh," Michiru demanded. Haruka smiled and started toward the stair. "No. Right here," she pointed to the floor. "Do not take another step or you will be sleeping on the couch tonight." Haruka put Michiru down and mumbled something about her fun being spoiled which caused Michiru to giggle. "You are cute when you are mad," kissing Haruka who was trying to act hurt. Michiru ran her hands through Haruka's hair and deepened the kiss.

"Michi," Haruka whispered between kisses.

"Ruka," she sighed. "No! You are a bad influence on me," as she tried to push the blonde tomboy away.

"Now whose hormones are getting in the way of us unpacking," Haruka laughed.

"Go unpack the things in the living room," Michiru instructed as she walked upstairs.

* * *

After Michiru finished putting away her clothes she moved on to the box of the books and DVDs they kept in their room. Getting to the bottom of the box she found a burgundy bound book with an ornate bow and arrow drawn in gold on the cover. "What is this?" Michiru thought opening the book carefully. As she flipped the pages Michiru noticed the book was a collection of poems. A short poem titled "Once Again" caught her eye.

Once Again

Once again you did it

You did what you said you would not do

I lay on the floor

Crying and broken

My heart in my hands

Every time I begin to speak I choke

I want someone

Someone to hold me

Someone to hold on to

I hear your words

I want to block them out

Part of me knew this was coming

I wanted to be wrong

Try as we might

Things are just not working

That is what you said

The pieces of my heart are uncountable

My fear from the start has been confirmed

Three strikes and you are out

Three times you have made me cry

"What happened to you Ruka," Michiru whispered.

"Michi," she heard Haruka's voice as she came up the stair.

"Damn," Michiru thought shoving the book in the DVD cabinet.

"I put the books and DVDs up in the living room and put some of the dishes away but figured the good stuff can go in the spare room until we decide if we are going to get a cabinet to them in," Haruka said walking into the room.

"I was about to put your clothes away in the other closet," Michiru told her.

Haruka walked over to their DVD cabinet. "Do you unpack our things?"

"Yeah," Michiru replied from the closet.

"Do you remember seeing a book with a burgundy cover and a gold bow and arrow on the cover?" Haruka asked.

"I think," she poked her head out of the closet. "I just took all the books and put them in there without paying much attention to them." It was not a lie. She did not pay attention to the books she was putting up but the journal just caught her eye.

"It is a book I write in," Haruka said taking the book out. Seeing the look Michiru gave her she laughed. "What just because I am a tomboy who races it means I can't write?"

"No," Michiru shook her head. "It is something I just did not expect from you."

"You know you should always expect the unexpected from me," Haruka told her making Michiru blush at the comment. "Anyways I have always hid that I write poetry but with you I want to share everything. You can read this if you like," Haruka said holding the book up. "Not all of them are happy. I write whenever I am inspired whether I am up or down."

"I would love to read them," Michiru said gently taking the book from her lover. As she flipped through the book "Once Again" caught her eye but she flipped past it making a mental note to ask Haruka about it later. Michiru found one entitled "Sea Goddess" glancing over the poem she noticed the date was weeks before her and Haruka had met.

Sea Goddess

Water laps at your feet

You either don't notice or don't care

Aquamarine hair and matching eyes

Your eyes seem to pierce my soul

You look at me as a lover would

Yet it does not bother me

We do not know one another

Never having met before now

I feel like I have known you my entire life

Soft music plays as the water calls to you

A sweet symphony that only we can hear

You call to me from the sea as the sea calls to you

Men come to you to hear your song of the sea

You are not a sea siren but so much more

You are one with the sea as the sea is one with you

The sea speaks to you alone

You speak to me alone

You crave the touch of the water on your skin

As much as the sea craves the caress of the wind

You are everything to me

I live for you and would die for you

My sea goddess

"Ruka," she said brining the journal to her lover. Who was lying on their bed, "Did you write this about me?" Haruka nodded. "But how? By the date we had not even met yet."

"I saw you in my dreams," Haruka told her.

"I guess nothing really is impossible for us Senshi," Michiru smiled.

* * *

When Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna got word of the Inner Senshi were fighting the Dead Moon Circus Michiru suggested they should help. "Koneko-chan will call us if they need us," Haruka told her.

"It feels wrong sitting here," Michiru replied.

"I want to be out there as much as you do Michi. Usagi is our princess and she told us to raise Hotaru right so she does not turn into the Sovereign of Silence," Haruka reminded her.

"I know Ruka," Michiru sighed.

"It is not our time," someone said.

"Pluto," Haruka and Michiru responded at the same time.

"Our time to join the fight against the Dead Moon Circus is not here yet," Setsuna told them as her transformation faded leaving her purple business suit.

"Why are you here?" Haruka asked.

"I came here to see Hotaru," she said picking up the baby off the couch. "It is almost time to give her back to her father but that does not mean our time of watching her will be over."

* * *

After a week Setsuna told them it was time for her to go back to the Gates and hugged Haruka and Michiru with tears in her eyes. "The next time I see you I will have Hotaru back and we will be in the fight against the Dead Moon Circus."

"I want to give the two of you something," Haruka said pulling three boxes out of her subspace pocket. Haruka looked at both women as she held one box in each hand with the third on the floor beside her. Opening the boxes Michiru and Setsuna saw a simple gold band. "These bands," Haruka said picking up the third box, "will be symbols of our promise to take care of Hotaru." Michiru and Setsuna smiled as the three of them slipped the rings on their fingers before Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto and went back to the Time Gate.

After she left Michiru looked at Haruka. "Do you think she will figure it out?" Michiru asked.

"Figure what out," Haruka questioned.

"That you like her," Michiru responded.

"But I," Haruka started only to be cute off by Michiru's finger on her lips.

"Don't worry Ruka. I am not mad," Michiru told her. Then shyly she said, "I have fallen for Setsuna too."

"I do not love you any less Michiru," Haruka pleaded hoping not to loose her soul mate.

"Nor do I Ruka," Michiru responded kissing Haruka and running a hang through her lover's sandy blonde hair.

"How are we going to tell her?" Haruka asked.

"Let's worry about that when she comes back," Michiru old her. "For now we have the house completely to ourselves since giving Hotaru back to Dr Tomoe until she is able to become Saturn again."

"I can think of a few things we could do," Haruka said lustily to Michiru scooping her up into a kiss and pushing her up against a wall.

"Ruka," Michiru gasped as Haruka ran a hand up her leg and under her skirt. Michiru wrapped a leg around Haruka's waist pulling her closer. "I am burning up."

Haruka smiled deepening the kiss pushing her lover against the wall again pressing their bodies together. Haruka broke their kiss and trailed kisses down Michiru's neck and backup to her ear. "Tell me what you want," Haruka whispered in Michiru's ear causing shivers to run down her spine.

"Take me now," she breathed. "Make love to me."

"As you wish my goddess," Haruka carried Michiru up the steps and laid her on their bed. Haruka tore open Michiru's blouse and trailed kisses down her lover's chest and stomach as Michiru sighed in pleasure. Michiru grabbed the back of Haruka's head and pushed her down towards the end of the bed. Haruka ran her hands lightly over Michiru's body as she looked for the zipper to her skirt. Haruka took Michiru's skirt off and ran both hands up each leg slowly making the aqua haired girl twitch as her hands came closer to the spot.

"Ruka," Michiru moaned. "Please stop teasing me." Haruka got off her lover and slowly unbuttoned her dress shirt and her pants. Michiru thrust her hand under her panties and let out a moan as she felt herself while watching her love strip.

"Now now," Haruka said leaning over Michiru with her shirt unbutton and pants on the floor. "I can't have you doing that and finish before I am alone with you," she whispered softly in Michiru's ear.

"If I do not feel something I am going to go crazy," Michiru told her breathing hard going for her spot again but Haruka grabbed her hand and placed it above her head.

Haruka took Michiru's other hand and also placed it above her head. Holding both Michiru's hands above her head with her right hand as her left hand traveled to Michiru's middle. Michiru gasped as she felt Haruka's skin touch her. "I have not done anything yet but I will," Haruka grinned pulling Michiru's panties off. Sweat glistened on both their bodies as Haruka worked to send her lover crashing over the edge. When she felt Michiru stiffen and then go limp she knew her job was done. Haruka crawled up beside Michiru and kissed her neck. "I hoped you liked that," she whispered as Michiru snuggled to her and feel asleep.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru were walking out of the aquarium when shooting stars filled the sky and suddenly Haruka clutched her bleeding hand. Michiru gently took Haruka's hand and sucked out what had caused her lover to bleed then spitting it into a handkerchief. Haruka and Michiru looked at the cloth seeing the sparkly like a shard of glass.

Haruka knocked the cloth from Michiru's hand. "Get away," she yelled. As the shard hit the ground it began to grow into the form of a woman. "Transform!"

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

As Uranus and Neptune began to fight these creatures that resemble the queen of the Dead Moon Circus they heard a familiar cry as a group of the creatures were destroyed.

"Sailor Pluto," they yelled in unison.

"Is that Hotaru?" asked Uranus.

Pluto nodded as new glass creatures began to grow from the shards of the previous creatures. "This is not the time for you to fight," Pluto told Hotaru laying her in the bushes. "Stay here little one."

"Looks like it is our time to join the fight," Uranus said taking her battle stance to which Neptune and Pluto nodded in agreement standing beside her.

* * *

I wrote both "Once Again" and "Sea Goddess"

**Senshi Love by DavisJes**

**Senshi Love © DavisJes June - Aug 2008**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	11. Makoto and Usagi

**Makoto and Usagi**

* * *

**The reason: **Usagi looks so much like Minako that at first Makoto would be attracted to Usagi. Makoto is always shown as being very protective over Usagi and is the first one ready to fight. Usagi loves Makoto's cooking and was the first to look past Makoto's reputation to befriend her.

**

* * *

**

* * *

Usagi looked at Makoto as she stood over Minako's grave. "We all loved her Mako-chan," Usagi said quietly coming up behind the tall girl. "Remember we love you too," Usagi placed a hand on Makoto's arm as Makoto wipes her tears away. "Remember I love you." Makoto looked at Usagi. "No don't say anything. Grieve for Minako first." Usagi walked away leaving Makoto and Minako alone.

* * *

Months had past since Minako's death and Makoto had locked herself in her apartment refusing to go to work at her restaurant, The Green Lighting. The girls had tried to talk to her but she would not answer the door, return their calls, emails or texts. Usagi could not take seeing her special person waste away like she was. Usagi had always told herself the only thing she wanted was Makoto to be happy and if that was Minako then she was happy for them. Now Minako was gone so Usagi wanted to see Makoto smile again and she wanted to be the one who made her smile.

Usagi knocked on Makoto's door. "Mako-chan open up or I will kick the door down," Usagi told her.

Makoto was surprised at Usagi's forcefulness. "Usa I really don't feel like company right now," Makoto leaned again the door.

"I am not going any where until you let me in," Usagi told her. "Please Mako-chan. I know you are hurting but Minako would not want you like this. Please let me in"

Makoto sighed and opened the door. Usagi was surprised by what she saw. Makoto's normally spotless apartment looked like Usagi from her middle school days had lived there. Noticing Makoto's puffy eyes and worn out look Usagi immediately drew the taller girl into a hug.

"Do you really love me Usa?" Makoto whispered.

"Yes Mako-chan," Usagi answered. "I have for a long time now."

"Just stay with me tonight please," Makoto told Usagi. She nodded as they sunk to the floor still holding on to each other. "Every time I try to do something I think about her and how she is never coming back."

"Minako knew you loved her," Usagi said. "The thing she loved the most was your smile. We all want to see you smile again." Usagi took a deep breath and looked at Makoto, "I want to see you smile again."

Makoto gave a weak smile as she cupped Usagi's chin in her hand. Slowly Makoto leaned down and embraced Usagi in a kiss. "I can try," she whispered breaking the kiss.

"I will be here," Usagi replied. "We will go at your pace."

"Thank you," Makoto answered. "Tell the others I am sorry"

Usagi shook her head. "You can tell them tonight when we all go to dinner. No you will not back out. I said we would take it slow with you and me but you have to get out of this apartment and start taking control of your life again. The Green Lighting needs the best chef in Tokyo back."

* * *

"Where are we going Usa?" Makoto asked.

"You will see," answered Usagi grinning.

"Why are we here?" Makoto asked as they walked up to their friends who were waiting for them outside The Green Lighting.

"One they need their head chef back," Usagi told her, "and two you need to see for yourself how bad they need you back." Makoto did not the lengths her friends had gone to pull their friend out of her depression. They walked in without having to wait but what shocked Makoto more was when they got inside the normally pack restaurant was empty except for a one couple.

As they left the man looked at Makoto and the girls. "I would go somewhere else. The food and service is horrible."

"What?" Makoto asked him stunned but the couple had already left.

"Come Mako-chan," Ami said grabbing her arm and pulling her toward a table. "Let's sit down and order."

It took over thirty minutes for a waiter to come to their table. Makoto was steaming by that point which was the first emotion other than despair she had shown since Minako had died. "Are you going to order?" the girl asked lazily.

"How can we order when we never got menus?" Makoto almost yelled.

"Not my problem" the waitress said walking away.

"Someone get me her name," Makoto fumed. "She is getting fired when I come back."

"So boss," Motoki said coming out from the kitchen with the rest of the staff. "Does that mean you are back?"

"Damn right I am back. I can't believe you let them happen. I worked so hard to get this place up and running," Makoto yelled at Motoki.

"Mako-chan don't blame the," Usagi said trying not to laugh. "It is not their fault. It was our idea."

"You idea?" she asked.

"Well," Ami answered, "actually it was my idea."

"The couple that left when we came in was Asanuma and Toki's sister," Rei told Makoto.

"We closed about 2pm," Motoki said. "So the place would be dead when you got here." Then he got serious. "Since you have bee gone we have not been able to pull in the amount of people as before. Things have been good but it is starting to get tight."

Makoto put her arm around Usagi. "You guys have shown me I have mourned Minako long enough. It is time I started living again." Then she sat back down. "Right now we are customers so Toki get us some menus. Then be prepared to work tomorrow like you never have bee. We will get the crowds back and the people will be begging to get in here." Motoki smiled and nodded. He knew they were in for it when she got that look in her eye.

* * *

"Usagi you have been good for her these past months," Motoki told her. "You have always loved her and I am glad you are happy too."

"You are just glad you still have a job Toki," Usagi laughed.

"Well that too," he grinned as they watched Makoto fly around the kitchen flipping, stirring, shaking dishes and yelling orders. "How is it going with the two of you?"

"Good but slow," Usagi replied truthfully. "I have waited for this for so long I can wait a little longer. I do not want to rush her."

"Hey," Makoto came over and kissed Usagi.

"Hey," she replied kissing her back. "I will see you at home."

"Okay. I am not staying late tonight," Makoto told her girlfriend with a wink.

* * *

"I know your birthday is not until tomorrow and I am taking you to dinner but I wanted to give you your present a day early Usa," Makoto said kissing Usagi's neck.

"What?" Usagi breathed knowing they never went to far. Sometimes she wanted to cry in frustration but she was giving Makoto the time she needed. She was not going to think about that now. Usagi really did not want to get into a heated discussion with her conscious again.

"Me," Makoto whispered in her ear as she playfully bit Usagi's neck.

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked praying this was not another dream, one which she had had so many times before.

"Yes," Makoto replied. "I want to make love to you and I want you to make love to me."

Usagi wrapped her arms around Makoto's neck pulling the brunette into a deep kiss. Usagi unbuttoned Makoto's shirt to reveal her generous breast trapped within her bra. As the battle for dominance began again Makoto pulled Usagi's shirt over her head throwing it to the floor. Usagi pulled the front zipper on Makoto's sports bra freeing the taller woman's breast. She grinned as she leaned in on the taller woman wrapping her hands around Makoto's back pressing her chest closer.

"Usa," Makoto breathed arching her back as Usagi teased her breast with her tender nipples. As Usagi squeezed her breast she gripped the blonde's hair. Makoto pushed Usagi on her back tearing her bra off. "My turn," Makoto grinned as she ravaged the blonde's breast.

"Mako," Usagi moaned pushing her lover into her chest. "I want you." Makoto placed a trail of kisses down Usagi's stomach. When she got to Usagi's pants she placed kissed on the fabric slowly but hard enough to tease the blonde. Makoto slowly pulled the zippered down on Usagi's pants revealing soft pink panties. She knew she was driving her girlfriend crazy but she loved making her squirm. "Now," Usagi said trying to push her pants off.

"Be patient," Makoto purred. Hearing Usagi whimper she quickly took off Usagi's pants leaving Usagi lying on her bed in only her pink panties. "What should we do with these?" she asked running a hand lightly over her panties causing Usagi to whimper again. Makoto grabbed her girlfriend roughly pressing the fabric slightly inside her and held it.

"Please," Usagi whispered.

"Beg," Makoto demanded.

"Please take me now," Usagi said. "I am going crazy."

Makoto smiled and slipped Usagi's panties off touching Usagi as much as possible causing the girl to squirm. "Do you really want this?"

"Yes," Usagi breathed. "Mako," Usagi screamed arching her back as her lover drove her to the edge, "please don't stop."

Makoto kept changing her pace so Usagi would never reach her peak until Makoto was ready for her to. Makoto stopped and looked at Usagi. "You like?"

"Yes," Usagi's voice was deep with passion. "Please let me.."

Usagi did not get a chance to finish her sentence as Makoto went back to work. Makoto slowed her pace as she felt Usagi's back arch again and she started to shake. Once Usagi's body quit trembling Makoto looked at Usagi and kissed up her stomach, "I hope that was okay."

"Amazing," Usagi whispered kissing Makoto. The two laid in each others arms for awhile before Usagi kissed Makoto long and deep. "My turn," she whispered sexily.

Usagi climbed on her girlfriend grinding as they made out. She smiled as she ripped Makoto's jeans off revealing green boy short panties. "Wonder why they are called boy shorts? No straight guy would wear them," she thought. "Focus!" her brain yelled at her causing her to giggle. Usagi slid Makoto's panties off before lying back on top of her taking her into another deep kiss as she hand slid between Makoto's legs. As their bodies rocked together Usagi curled her fingertips causing Makoto to shiver. Once she found Makoto's spot she held her ginger there causing Makoto's back to arch.

"Usa," Makoto moaned digging her nails into Usagi's back slightly drawing blood. Makoto's moans of pleasure caused her to speed up her motions. "Oh Usa!" she screamed. "Don't stop! I don't know where you learned this but it feels… Makoto was cut off as a wave of pleasure rolled over her body causing her to shake. Breathing hard Makoto clutched Usagi. Just as Makoto began to relax Usagi flicked her finger and Makoto convulsed again. Usagi crawled beside Makoto and they both feel asleep.

* * *

Usagi woke in the middle of the night to Makoto talking in her sleep. Usagi smiled and snuggled closer to her girlfriend.

Makoto felt Usagi near her and pulled her closer. Her next word brought tears to Usagi's eyes. As Makoto pulled Usagi closer she whispered, "Minako."

* * *

"You only love me because I remind you of her right?" Usagi asked Makoto.

Makoto bowed her head and would not look at Usagi. She stood strong refusing to cry. "Thank you Mako-chan," Usagi whispered.

"For what," Makoto asked.

"For loving me as long as you did," Usagi replied walking out the door.

"Usagi wait," Makoto yelled running after her. "It was true in the beginning yes but I have fallen in love with you now," she said pulling her from the curb.

"Really," Usagi asked through her tears.

"Really," Makoto told her wrapping her arms around the smaller girls as they kissed.

"But you said Minako's name in your sleep," Usagi told her shakily.

"Minako was in my dream," Makoto answered. "She told me it was time for me to let her go and to move on," Makoto replied. "I love you Usa."

"I love you too Mako," Usagi responded.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ALTERNATE ENDING

"Usagi wait," Makoto yelled running after her.

* * *

Usagi was not paying attention to where she was going. Her heart broken and her eyes blinded by her tears. She did not see the headlights or hear the blaring of the horn until seconds before she felt metal collide with her skin. Usagi could feel the blood leaving her body. The impact had twisted her so she faced the apartment building she had just left. The last thing she saw was Makoto screaming falling to the ground. "Mako-chan," Usagi whispered before her lungs filled with blood and her eyes closed for the final time.

* * *

Makoto ran out of the apartment building too late to catch up with Usagi but just in time to see the car collide with her sending her broken body flying. "Usagi," Makoto screamed as she fell to the ground her legs not having the strength to hold her up. "First my parents, then Minako, and now you," she whispered. "Why does everyone I love leave me?" Makoto's brain shut down from then on. She never remembered picking herself up off the ground as the crowd gathered and walked back to her apartment. Nor did she remember taking her father's gun from the drawer, loading it, and pulling the trigger. When she opened her eyes her parents, Minako and Usagi all stood before her. They all embraced her happy to see her again. "Finally I am happy," Makoto thought as a smiled danced across her face.

* * *

This was inspired by Dark Shadows 01 fanfic the Crawling. In Shadows' author notes she/he said "I looked at Makoto in a whole new light." For some reason that made me think of Makoto and Usagi with Usagi saying "You only love me because I remind you of her."

The Green Lighting restaurant that was mentioned in the Michiru and Ami fic was originally created for this story. I started writing the Michiru and Ami fic first but then got inspired to work on this on and finished this first. I changed relationships around but in both stories Makoto owns and runs the restuarant.

**Senshi Love by DavisJes**

**Senshi Love © DavisJes June - Aug 2008**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	12. Kousagi and ChibChibi

**Kousagi and ChibiChibi**

* * *

**The reason: **Both Kousagi and ChibiChibi were to young to have any lovers when we are introduced to them in the anime and manga. Kousagi is Usagi's second daughter in a one shot manga from the Materials Collection Artbook that Naoko T produced. In the anime ChibiChibi was Galaxia's starseed but in the manga she was Sailor Cosmos coming from the future. I chose to use the anime version of ChibiChibi for this pairing. I got thinking about how sad it was that ChibiChibi would disappear once Galaxia got her starseed back. ChibiChibi always carried around Kakyuu's incense burner and tried to protect it. Also when Kakyuu revealed herself ChibiChibi was always seemed to be carried by Kakyuu. I though it would be interesting to have ChibiChibi reborn and become Kakyuu's daughter.

**

* * *

**

* * *

It has been awhile everyone. The last time we saw each other I could only say my name. Some of you may remember me while other may have never known of my existence. The name you may know me by is Chibi Chibi. It is okay. Go on I will wait while you process that information. You maybe wondering how I am here considering I was only Galaxia's star seed which she sent away to keep from being corrupted. Well the short of it is Usagi got attached to me as she does everyone so when Galaxia's star seed was returned to her Usagi cried saying it was unfair that I did not get to choose to live my own life. Since meeting Usagi I, someone's star seed, had formed my own soul. Maybe it was with the help of the Ginzuishou, or when Usagi healed Galaxia or maybe it was of my own free will I do not know. I was taken to a place among the star where a woman only inches tall wearing a sheer beaded dress holding a glowing staff. She told me I have a rare opportunity. I was unique having originally been someone else star seed. She told me I could go into a place called the Galaxy Cauldron, that is what she called where we were, and I could wait for my soul to be born with it very own star seed. I took her offer and that is how I am here now. All of that for me was a lifetime ago, it was another life entirely. My name now is Ikkohi which mean one fire. I guess I was named that because my hair is flaming red and my existence is unique. I want to tell you about meeting someone by the name of Tuskino Kousagi.

* * *

"Ikkohi," Queen Kakyuu said as her adopted daughter walked in the throne room. "Do you know why I called you here?"

"No mother," Ikkohi replied bowing to the Queen before approaching her.

"I am sending you to Earth," Kakyuu told her.

"You mean I get to see Usagi and everyone again?" asked Ikkohi smiling as she had her memories as Chibi Chibi.

"Yes," the queen smiled. "Usagi now goes by the name Serenity and like myself is also a queen. Yaten will accompany you to Earth but will leave once you are with Serenity and her family."

Ikkohi grinned as she listened to her mother. She was also a little scared because she did not know Serenity but remembered how well Usagi had treated her when she was Chibi Chibi. When Kakyuu finished speaking she looked at Ikkohi. "When do I leave mother?"

"In a few hours. Go get ready," Kakyuu told her laughing at her daughter's eagerness.

"Yaten-papa!" Ikkohi yelled as she ran out of the throne room.

"What is it princess?" Yaten asked her daughter.

"Mama said I get to go to Earth and you are taking me," Ikkohi told her papa.

* * *

As Ikkohi and Yaten walked to the transport pad Kakyuu, Seiya, and Taiki were waiting for them. "Why are Yaten and Taiki here?"

"Change of plans little one," Kakyuu smiled.

"We decided we want to go visit too," Seiya spoke up.

"You just want to see Serenity again," Taiki harassed Seiya.

"Oh and like you do not wanna visit a certain blue haired genius," Seiya shot back.

"Guys," Yaten said stepping between them. "If you remember Serenity and Ami are taken." Then she looked at Taiki, "Plus you never even let on to Ami that you liked her. Talking to someone does not mean that you have feelings for someone."

"And," Kakyuu said stepping up to Yaten linking her arm with the silver haired girl, "Minako is taken as are you."

"Happily at that," Yaten assured her lover.

"Mama. Papa," Ikkohi said walking away not wanting to think about her parents like that.

* * *

"Kakyuu," Serenity said bounding over to the red head almost knocking her down.

"Hi Minako," Yaten said lighting kissing her hand as a white haired man walked up to them and stood beside Minako.

"Umm Yaten," she began.

"I know," Yaten said holding out her hand to the white haired man. "You must be Minako's husband."

"Kunzite," he said shaking Yaten's hand.

"Sorry you found out this way," Minako whispered.

Yaten shook her head. "I have known. Remember Kakyuu and Serenity has kept in touch with each other. Plus I am married too."

"Who," Minako asked as she went in the Love Goddess mode. Yaten looked at Usagi and Kakyuu and smiled as her eyes met Kakyuu's. "You and Kakyuu," Minako said as Yaten nodded. "That is so great," she said throwing herself on Yaten in a hug knocking Yaten to the ground.

"Don't get any ideas Kou," everyone heard Haruka yell.

"Relax Tenoh," Seiya said calmly, "Serenity and I are friend and nothing more."

"She has Mamoru," Haruka told her. "I am here to see it stays that way." Michiru walked up to her blonde lover and lead her away by her ear. "Come on Michi that hurts."

"Then play nice Ruka." Michiru reprimanded her. "They are out guest."

"She is not staying at our house," Haruka told her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I choose not to say anything," Taiki thought as she watched how happy Ami was with the blonde haired man.

"Who is this with you Kakyuu?" Serenity asked Kakyuu when she saw Ikkohi still standing on the steps of the platform.

Kakyuu motioned for her daughter to join her and Serenity. Ikkohi bowed to Neo Queen Serenity. "I am Princess Kou Ikkohi heir to the throne of Kinmoku."

"Kou," Serenity thought.

Kakyuu smiled. "She is Yaten and my adopted daughter."

As Serenity looked Ikkohi over she suddenly gasped when Ikkohi's eyes meet hers. "Chibi Chibi," Serenity whispered. Kakyuu nodded. "But how?"

Ikkohi spoke. "The Guardian Cosmos gave me a choice. It is strange. I have Chibi Chibi's memories yet I know I am not her."

"You are her reincarnated like I am the reincarnation of Princess Serenity of the Moon," Neo Queen Serenity told her.

* * *

"Maybe I should have gone on the tour with mama and the other," though Ikkohi as she wondered around the place looking for the kitchen as she had the midnight munchies. Ikkohi turned the corner smacking to something which sent her falling backwards landing on the marble place floor. "Oww," Ikkohi said getting up.

"I am so sorry," a pink haired girl with double cone buns wearing a white dress told her holding a hand to help her up.

"Beautiful," Ikkohi thought looking at the girl in front of her.

"Princess," a pink cat said. "I told you not to run in the hall especially at right."

"Yes Tsuki," the girl replied. "Again I am so sorry."

"No it is my fault," Ikkohi told her. "I was not looking where I was going."

The girl looked Ikkohi over. "You are with the Kinmoku delegation right?" Ikkohi nodded. "I am Princess Serenity Kousagi of Crystal Tokyo."

"I am Princess Kou Ikkohi of Kinmoku," Ikkohi told her.

"I was on my way for a snack," Kousagi told her. "Would you like to join me?"

"Very much so," Ikkohi replied and blushed as Kousagi took her hand and lead her toward the kitchen where they spent the rest of the night talking over double chocolate cake with white chocolate frosting and mint ice cream. Ikkohi could not eat as much as Kousagi but it was cute how she put away that much food. "Just like her mother," Ikkohi thought remembered as Chibi Chibi watching Usagi devour enough sweets in one sitting to make a normal person sick.

* * *

The two girls had bonded quickly and Ikkohi was sad when they had to return to Kinmoku. "Don't worry," Kakyuu told her, "You two can keep in touch."

"Can I come back to visit?" she asked.

"Sure himie," Yaten told her squeezing her shoulder.

* * *

A year had past and Kousagi and Ikkohi had kept in contact by many letters and few visits. "Yaten-papa," Ikkohi said walking up to her sparing with Seyia. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure himie," she said grabbing a towel. "What is it?"

"How did you know you loved mama?" she asked quietly.

Yaten grinned. "Who is the lucky boy that I get to terrify?"

"Yaten-papa," she started and shook her head blushing.

"Oh." Yaten got serious. "You just know. Have I met her?"

"Maybe," Ikkohi replied. "Can you talk to mama for me? I would like to visit Earth."

* * *

Kousagi knocked on the door in front of her. "Usa may I come in?" Kousagi blushed as she heard a thud and quick movements.

"Yeah," Usa yelled.

Kousagi opened her older sister's door to see Usagi sitting on the bed and Hotaru in a chair. "I was just leaving," Hotaru said.

"No," Kousagi replied quickly. "Please stay Hotaru-san. I can ask you both."

Kousagi grabbed a pillow and flopped on Usagi's bed. She started blushing before she even asked her question which caused Usagi and Hotaru to smile. "My litter sister is growing up," Usagi said winking to Hotaru causing Kousagi to blush more.

"I am not little anymore," Kousagi huffed. "I am the same age as you when you first met Hotaru-san except I do not look like an elementary school kid."

"Technically Usa is seven years older so you are the little sister," Hotaru told her. They both loved picking on Kousagi because she was so dramatic it was funny.

"What did you want to ask?" Usagi asked her sister before a yelling match got started over Kousagi's age again.

"When did you realize you loved Hotaru?" she asked her sister. "Hotaru-san when did you know you loved my sister?"

* * *

A knock came on Kousagi's door. "Yes," Kousagi answered.

The door opened and Luna popped her head in. "Your mother requests your presence in the transporter room," she told the young princess.

"Thank you Lady Luna," Kousagi acknowledged getting off her bed. "Wonder why mother needs me?" she thought. "Normally she just needs Usagi or the Senshi."

* * *

"You wanted to see me mother?" Kousagi asked coming into the transporter room.

"Yes Kou," her mother replied. "I think it is about time you began greeting people and learning more of the political area in case you are queen one day."

"I thought Usa was going to be queen after you," Kousagi told her mother.

Neo Queen Serenity nodded. "One can never be completely sure as the future is not set in stone." Then she winked at her daughter. "Don't forget that before you were born the line of the Moon could only have one child and that was a daughter. Even Sailor Pluto did not know of your birth."

"As you wish mother," Kousagi bowed. "What shall you have me do?"

"I would like you to greet our guest which will be soon." With that Neo Queen Serenity turned and left the room.

"Gee thanks mother," Kousagi thought. "No pressure," she mumbled as she waited. When the light faded from the transport and she saw Ikkohi standing there her first reaction was to run to her friend. "No," she thought. "Calm and breathed," she told herself. Kousagi breathed in deep. "Now speak." Kousagi smiled, "Welcome to Crystal Tokyo." Kousagi bowed and curtsied to Ikkohi. "Shall I show you to your room Princess Ikkohi?"

"Yes please," Ikkohi answered also trying to contain her happiness at seeing Kousagi again. Once they were out of the transporter room and in the hall Ikkohi flung herself on Kousagi in a great hug. "I am so glad to see you."

"I have missed you to Ikko," Kousagi told her trying not to blush feeling her friend and crush against her. "I am so glad you are here. Will you be able to stay for my birthday party?"

"That is why I am here," Ikkohi grinned.

"Wahh!" both girls screamed as someone bumped Ikkohi sending the girls sprawling to the floor. Both girls blushed as the lips were centimeters from each other.

"I am so sorry," a female voice said as she helped Ikkohi up off Kousagi and then helped Kousagi up. "Are you both okay princesses?"

"Yes Aunt Minako," Kousagi told the Princess of Venus and inwardly groaned knowing that the self-proclaimed goddess of Love was trying to get her to confess to Ikkohi. Even though Venus was her mother's cousin she called her Aunt Venus because she called all of her mother's Senshi her Aunts, even Haruka.

"Good," Minako winked before bounding off down the hall.

Hoping Aunt Minako did not have any of her schemes in the work Kousagi turned to Ikkohi. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's get some food and catch up since out last letters," Ikkohi suggested. Then mentally she scolded herself. "How could you forget Agi's birthday?"

* * *

"Wow," Kousagi said, "I can't believe it is already four in the morning."

"Yeah me either," Ikkohi answered.

"You want me to walk you to your room?" Kousagi asked.

"Could I just camp out here?" Ikkohi asked.

"Sure," replied Kousagi smiling. "I have a big bed so you won't have to sleep on the floor."

* * *

"It is so weird that dreams can feel so real," Kousagi thought.

"And even weirder when you know it is a dream," a tiny blond fairy wearing a yelled sadness told her.

"Who are you?" Kousagi asked.

"My name is Diana and I help master Helios watch over and protect dreams," the fairy told her.

"Why am I here?" Kousagi questioned.

"Dreams can be wishes," Diana answered. "Sometimes you dream about something you were thinking about heavily during the day and could not solve." Diana disappeared in a sparkle of stars and crescent moons.

"Looks like I am in the palace gardens," Kousagi thought as she walked down the path. After walking for a few she came upon someone with long red hair sitting on a bench twirling a rose between her fingers. The girls turned and faced Kousagi but the other girl's face was blurred.

"Hello," the red haired girl greeted her.

"Hi," answered Kousagi.

"Why are you here?" she asked Kousagi.

"I live here," she answered her. "I could ask you the same question," she smiled.

"Yes you could," the girl smiled back. "I am visiting a friend who lives here."

"Maybe I know her," Kousagi suggested. "What is her name?"

"I am …. And I am looking for ….." spoke the girl but when she said her name and who she was looking for there was no sound. "May I ask your name?"

"I am Princess Kousagi, second daughter to Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo," she said.

The red haired girl walked up to the princess. "You are very beautiful," she said cupping her chin with her hand. "I have only felt this way about another girl before," she whispered.

"Your friend," Kousagi asked.

"Yes," the red haired girl answered blushing, "but I have never been able to tell her." She looked deep into the princess' eyes. The red head quickly closed the gap between the two as their lips met in a tender kiss.

Kousagi opened her eyes and gasped.

* * *

Ikkohi sat on a bench in the gardens behind the Crystal Palace she noticed something bright fly by her. Then the ball of light stopped and hovered in front of her. "Who are you?" Ikkohi asked as she trying to touch it.

"My name is Diana and I help master Helios watch over and protect dreams," the fairy told her.

"Is this a dream?" Ikkohi questioned.

"Dreams can be wishes," Diana answered. "Dreams sometimes help you try and solve that which you could not during the day." Diana disappeared in a sparkle of stars and crescent moons.

Looking past where Diana had disappeared Ikkohi saw someone coming toward her.

"Hello," Ikkohi greeted her.

"Hi," answered the lavender haired girl.

"Why are you here?" Ikkohi asked.

"I live here," she answered Ikkohi. "I could ask you the same question," she smiled.

"Yes you could," Ikkohi smiled back. "I am visiting a friend who lives here."

"Maybe I know her," the girl with lavender haired suggested. "What is her name?"

"I am Ikkohi from Kinmoku and I am looking for Princess Kousagi" spoke the girl but when she said her name and who she was looking for there was no sound. "May I ask your name?"

"I am …," she said.

The Ikkohi got up from the bench and walked up to the other girl. "You are very beautiful," she said cupping her chin with her hand. "I have only felt this way about another girl before," Ikkohi whispered.

"Your friend," she asked.

"Yes," Ikkohi answered blushing, "but I have never been able to tell her." She looked deep into the other girl's eyes. She quickly closed the gap between the two as their lips met in a tender kiss.

Ikkohi opened her eyes and gasped.

* * *

Kousagi and Ikkohi stared at each other. They were only centimeters apart but their lips were brushing each other with their body wrapped in the other's arms.

"Uh sorry," both stammered pulling away trying to hide their blushing.

"I was dreaming," Ikkohi said not looked at Kousagi.

"Me too," replied Kousagi.

"Her lips were soft," Ikkohi thought blushing.

"I could get used to waking up with her beside me," Kousagi smiled. "Only if I knew whether or not she feels the same."

"Well I guess I better go to my room and change for breakfast," Ikkohi said as she got up from the bed.

"Okay," Kousagi replied. "Great now I have scared her off," she thought.

"What is wrong princess?" Tsuki asked jumping in her lap.

"Life," she muttered rubbing Tsuki under her chin. "And to think I used to be terrified of you." Tsuki's only response was to purr as she snuggled up against Kousagi.

* * *

"That was really stupid," Ikkohi yelled at herself silently as she walked to her room. "If I scare her off then I will not even be able to be friends with her. What was up with that strange little fairy in my dream?" After she had changed clothes she met Kousagi in the dinning hall who was sitting with the children of the Queen's Inner Senshi Ami Jr., Rei Jr., Mako and Mina who were her guardians. Ikkohi noticed that Usa, Hotaru and her guardians where in one corner of the dinning hall. Even Neo Queen Serenity and the Inner Senshi were in the dinning hall. "Uranus, Neptune and Pluto are not here," she thought.

* * *

"Michi why don't we just go in there?" asked Haruka.

"This is easier," she replied watching her mirror.

* * *

Pluto stood at the Time Gate watching the events in the dinning room unfold. She smiled knowing this year Kousagi was going to have a very happy birthday because even if she did not confess to Ikkohi they had both started down the path that showed their destines were entwined with each other.

* * *

"Why are you just standing there?" yelled Mina to Ikkohi.

"You are so like your mother Mina," Rei Jr. said. "Lower your voice."

"Rei-chan, tell your daughter not to insult the house of Venus," Minako yelled.

"Minako I am beside you," grumbled Rei. "I can hear you without you yelled."

While everyone laughed at the Inner Senshi and their daughters Kousagi groaned. "Why can't we eat in peace," she thought.

"So," Mina stated grinning at Kousagi and quickly looking at Ikkohi, "What do you want for your birthday Kou?"

"Ikko," thought Kousagi. She shrugged. "I don't know Mi but I am sure you will find something I will like."

"Yeah I think I have," Mina grinned. Rei Jr. sighed and whacked her on the arm. Ami Jr. kept her nose in a book while she read as Mako at while stealing glances at her. It seemed everyone knew Kousagi and Ikkohi liked each other except for Kousagi and Ikkohi. Neo Queen Serenity even could tell her youngest daughter was in love.

Ikkohi smiled at everyone as she sat down. "I wonder why all the Senshi happen to all be eating breakfast at the same time when none of the groups are eating together," she thought. Looking at the Elder Senshi she laughed. No matter how dignified they were in public Neo Queen Serenity could always act like a child in the palace her and Rei fought so much when Ikkohi had first met the queen she thought her guardian hated the queen.

"You nine hundredth birthday is going to be bigger than Usa's," Mina told Kousagi excitedly.

"Mama is going to let me help with your cake again this year," Mako told her.

"Ami get your head out of a book for a little while," Mako grinned.

"Sorry Mako," Ami Jr. blushed.

Ikkohi glanced at Kousagi and smiled. "She eats just as much as her mother and sister and the three never gain any weight," she thought. Ikkohi blushed thinking about Kousagi, "She is so cute even when she is eating like that."

"Ikkohi," Mina yelled startling her. "What are you getting Kou for her birthday?"

"Mina she can't say with Kou sitting right here," Mako told her.

"Oh yeah," Mina laughed.

Ikkohi blushed again. "I did get her something but I am not going to spoil it."

Ami Jr. stood. "Come on girls. We promised our mother's we would help getting things ready for Kou's party which is in two days."

"Kou if you peak on your party before it is time you will have the fires of Mars to deal with," Rei Jr. told her.

Kousagi responded only by sticking her tongue out at Rei Jr. and smiling. "Ikko what do you wanna do today?"

"The Asteroid Senshi said I could train with them for awhile," Ikkohi old her. "You wanna come watch?"

* * *

Kousagi had received many gifts for her birthday and had a great time at her party. She was talking to Mina and Mako when she noticed Ikkohi was missing. "I have to go find Ikkohi." Mina and Mako grinned and nodded.

"Have you seen Ikkohi lately?" she asked Ami Jr. and Rei Jr.

"I think I saw her head toward the garden," Ami Jr. told her.

"Thanks," Kousagi said running towards the garden. She found her sitting on a bench looking out at the flowers and fountains. Kousagi stopped as a feeling of déjà vu washed over her. "Beautiful," she thought staring at Ikkohi. "She looks like the girl from my dream."

Ikkohi felt someone watching her turning around to find Kousagi near her. "Hey."

"Hi," replied Kousagi. "Why are you here?"

"I was visiting a friend," Ikkohi stopped.

"What is wrong Ikko?" asked Kousagi.

"Its nothing Kou," Ikkohi told her.

"What?" Kousagi insisted.

Ikkohi shook her head. "I just had the strangest feeling of déjà vu."

"Me too," Kousagi told her. "I had this dream about finding some girl sitting in the garden like you were but when she told me her name…"

"You could not understand it," Ikkohi finished Kousagi's sentence. "Some with me except I was sitting on the bench in my dreams and I could not hear the name of the girl who approached me."

"What happened next in your dream?" Kousagi asked. Ikkohi blushed. "It can't be that bad Ikko tell me."

Ikkohi still blushing walked up to Kousagi. She gently cupped Kousagi's chin causing Kousagi to blush. "Now or never," Ikkohi thought.

"Is she really going to kiss me?" Kousagi thought not believing what she was seeing. As Ikkohi came closer Kousagi closed her eyes.

Ikkohi kiss was hesitant at first because she was scared of Kousagi's reaction. What shocked her is that Kousagi was returning the kiss. Kousagi could cry for joy at the fact that she was finally getting to kiss Ikkohi. As Ikkohi closer to her and deepened the kiss.

"Princess…," Tsuki trailed of seeing her charge in the arms' of her lover. She gave a cat grin and rain off to tell Mina.

Kousagi and Ikkohi broke the kiss only because their lungs screamed for air. "Wow," breathed Kousagi. "I had no idea you felt the same way about me as I did you."

"I love you Kou," Ikkohi told her. "I want to be with you always."

"I want to live on Kinmoku with you," Kousagi replied kissing her again.

"What about your duties?" she asked.

Kousagi shook her head. "We all know Usa's going to be the next queen. I want to be with you."

"How do you think your mom will like the idea of the second daughter also liking girls?" Ikkohi smiled.

"That I think she will be okay with," Kousagi stated matter of factly. "What I am worried about is how she will react to me wanting to move to Kinmoku."

"How are you so calm about coming out to your parents?" Ikkohi questioned.

Kousagi grinned. "I thought you knew. The great Neo Queen Serenity is bisexual," Kousagi replied dramatically. "Apparently mom and Mars had a fling at one point when dad broke up with mom. Personally I think all the Senshi are bisexual except for Uranus, Neptune, Ceres, Juno, Pallas and Vesta," she whispered.

"Let's go back inside," suggested Ikkohi.

As Kousagi and Ikkohi walked Mina and her mother Minako could not quit smiling. Mina squeezed Rei Jr. who rolled her eyes in annoyance but smiled for her princess' happiness.

"Serenity," Minako squealed hugging the queen. "Look Kou is in love." Serenity and her court smiled as they watched Kousagi and Ikkohi dance.

"This is the best birthday Ikko," Kousagi said laughing as her and Ikkohi twirled around the dance floor.

* * *

The next day Kousagi and Ikkohi went to Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion to ask if Kousagi could go live on Kinmoku with Ikkohi, Queen Kakyuu and the Starlights. "Mother, Father," Kousagi said knocking on the door to their bed chamber. "May I come in?"

"Sure," they heard Serenity reply.

"I have Ikkohi with me," said after a moment.

"She may come too," Endymion responded.

Kousagi and Ikkohi walked in carefully. Kousagi was not scared to tell her parents that she and Ikkohi were in love as they and everyone else last night saw them dancing together. What was hard was to ask them if she could live on another planet. "Mama, Papa," Kousagi said quietly.

"What is wrong Kou?" asked Serenity.

Kousagi took a deep breath as Ikkohi squeezed her hand. "I want to live with Ikkohi on Kinmoku."

"There is only one way I will allow that to happen," Endymion said sternly causing Kousagi and Ikkohi to flinch.

"You have to get married!" Serenity exclaimed excitedly. As Kousagi and Ikkohi stared at the queen she kept talking. I already contacted Kakyuu and the Starlights. Now we just need to get the preparations in order." As Serenity walked over and hugged her daughter she continued to talk. "Rei will marry you, Setsuna will make you dresses, Makoto will cool, Haruka and Michiru will handle the music, Ami will handle the seating arrangements, and Minako will do your hair and make up. Oh don't forget your Senshi are your bridesmaids." Not even pausing to breath Serenity looked at Ikkohi, "Do you want Yaten as your best woman and Seiya and Taiki as your ushers?" Looking at Endymion she crossed her arms over her chest. "I know I am forgetting something! Oh yeah Diana and Tsuki can be flowers girls."

"Mom aren't they a little old to be flower girls?" asked Kousagi but her mother did not hear her as she was in her own world.

Ignoring her daughter Serenity was still beaming. "Luna can seat Kou's guest while Artemis can seat Ikkohi's great. That just leaves Hotaru and the Asteroid Senshi," Serenity was basically talking to herself and not really to anyone.

"Since your mother is in her own world why don't you and Ikkohi go see Setsuna so you can start talking to her about the dresses," Endymion suggested.

"How long has mother been planning this?" Kousagi asked her father.

"Months," he replied. "The only detail she has not gotten ready was your dresses but she did assume you would want the bridesmaids' dresses to be pale lavender." Endymion looked at Ikkohi, "She also assumed you wanted the Starlights tuxedos to match Kou's bridesmaid dresses and had them fitted on the Starlights already."

"What if Queen Serenity had been wrong?" asked Ikkohi.

Endymion shrugged. "Minako is never wrong when it comes to love." He laughed. "Just ask her."

* * *

The weeks had flown by and now the time for the wedding had come. The ceremony took place in the courtyard in the center of the Crystal Palace. Kousagi and Ikkohi where going to get married in front of the central tower of the Crystal Palace which served the same purpose as the prayer column had in the Moon Palace during the Silver Millennium. At the base of the tower there had been pale lavender and pale red roses placed for the ceremony. A cool breeze blew through the courtyard making the flowers dance. From the outside the structure of the Crystal Palace looks like it would prevent the wind reaching the courtyard but the spikes of the palace are angled and not straight. The central tower of the palace is in the center of the courtyard so the courtyard is bigger than one would imagine. The people of Crystal Tokyo believe that the Chamber that house the Ginzuishou is located in this tower when in reality it is in a chamber below the palace.

* * *

Before the ceremony started Serenity and Endymion and then Kakyuu and Yaten walked to where Rei was standing. Rei smiled to both the brides' parents as she handed a pale lavender candle to Serenity and Endymion and a pale red candle to Kakyuu and Yaten. "Light the candles with the light of the scared fire," Rei told them gesturing to the small fire which burned behind her. "This fire is a small part of the scared fire which has burned for centuries at my temple." The couples did as they were told and then placed the tall slim candles on the holder in front of the larger white candle. As the couples turned back to face the crowd Endymion offered Serenity his arm and took her back to her seat as Yaten did the same with Kakyuu. Endymion left the go get Kousagi and Yaten stood back up front with Rei, Seiya and Taiki.

* * *

Everyone's eyes were on the entrance as Diana and Tsuki walked in throwing red and lavender flowers on the ground. "If Serenity was not queen I would not be doing this," Diana had whispered to Tsuki before they entered which had made Tsuki laugh. Most people think of flower girls being little girls but all of the Senshi's daughters, Diana, Tsuki and the Asteroid Senshi all looked to be in their early twenties.

As the Serenity's Senshi and the Asteroid Senshi sat and watched Diana and Tsuki make their way to the front Haruka was glad that they had talked Serenity out of making it like a royal precession. Haruka had to remind Serenity that the focus was on her daughter and not the royals. "Plus I do not have to wear that damn dress," Haruka thought with a smile. The she looked at her wife, "Although Michi does look amazing in her teal dress."

As if reading her mind Michiru smiled and leaned over to Haruka. "Don't forget you have to wear your dress in the wedding pictures that will be sent to the papers, Ruka."

"Damn," muttered Haruka crossing her arms over her chest causing Michiru to giggle slightly.

Next Usagi entered wearing a lavender floor length dress with her hair in her usual odangos carrying a bouquet of pale purple and pale red flowers. Ami Jr., Rei Jr., Mina and Mako entered next one after the other also wearing lavender floor length dresses. As each girl walked in they stood off to the right of Rei in the order they had come in with Usagi standing the closest to Rei.

* * *

Kousagi stood looking herself over in the full length mirror thinking about how the day before she and Ikkohi had gone to the shrine where Rei blessed them in the presence of the scared fire. "I just hope I don't fall while walking down the isle," Kousagi thought.

There was a knock on the door. "Kou can I come in?" asked her father.

"Sure Papa," she said turning to face the door as she walked in.

"You look beautiful Kou," he said with tears in his eyes. "My little girl is growing up."

"Don't cry Papa," Kousagi handed him a tissue.

Kousagi had her pale lavender, or as some say a lavender pink hair in her traditional double come shaped odangos. She wore a white strapless floor length dress with lace bell sleeves which flared at her wrist. Minako had put strands of pale red pearls leading down from the base of her odangos so they mixed with her hair.

"Are you ready?" Endymion asked his daughter.

Kousagi nodded and took a deep breath. "As ready as I will ever be," she replied.

* * *

Ikkohi stood with Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki. "I am so nervous Yaten-papa," she said.

"I would be worried if you were not worried," Yaten told her daughter.

Even though Ikkohi on the side the groom would stand she was also wearing a dress. Like Kousagi her dress was also white floor length dress but there was a light red lace layer over the dress from her waist down. Ikkohi's dress was strapless and her red hair was in her traditional heart shaped odangos. Venus had insisted that Ikkohi also have pearls flowing in her hair from the base of her odangos and added strands of light purple pearls to Ikkohi's hair.

"Here she comes," Yaten nudged Ikkohi bring her out of her thoughts.

Ikkohi turned to face the opening doors and froze. "She is beautiful," she thought as she watched Kousagi walking closer. Both Ikkohi and Kousagi smiled the entire time and locked on each others eyes the entire time Kousagi was walking down the isle with King Endymion. When Kousagi got to Ikkohi, King Endymion kissed his daughter on the cheek and Kousagi squeezed Ikkohi's hand.

Rei looked at Endymion and smiled. She could not help but laugh at the queen, her best friend, who was crying because she was loosing her daughter. Serenity crying now was not the crying she had done as a teen. When Serenity cried from her heart they were silent powerful tears not the ear splitting wailing she would do from a scrapped knee. "Who presents Princess Chiba Serenity Kousagi to Princess Kou Ikkohi?"

"I do," King Endymion replied before sitting down beside Serenity.

"Kousagi has prepared something to say to Ikkohi," Rei told the people gathered.

"Ikkohi," Kousagi began nervously. "We have not known each other a long time but I feel I have known you my whole life. Everything seems to be moving too fast and yet fast enough. I never knew how lonely I was until I met you that first time and then you had to leave. That night after you left I cried but I did not understand why." Kousagi paused and wiped a lone tear from her face. "I realize now the feeling I felt when I first met you was my soul recognizing its other half."

"Beautiful," Rei thought. "Ikkohi has also prepared something to say to Kousagi," Rei told the crowed.

Ikkohi wiped alone tear away. She took a deep breath and smiled at Kousagi. "When mother first told me I was going to Earth I did not understand why. My initial thought was to tell her to send someone else but if I had she probably would have still sent me here anyway. I now know why mother sent me here and I am glad. You fill the empty void I did not even know that was in my soul." After Ikkohi finished her vows Kousagi and she turned back to Rei.

"Take the candle that had been lit by your parents and light this new candle as a symbol of your joining." Rei spoke as Ikkohi and Kousagi lit the candle. "By lighting this candle with the candle your parents lit symbolizes the joining of your souls to each other and the joining of your two families."

Once the candle was lit Kousagi and Ikkohi joined hands as they looked at each other. Rei asked for the rings and Kousagi turned to her sister while Ikkohi turned to her father.

"Breath," Usagi whispered to her younger sister as she handed her the gold band.

Yaten said nothing to Ikkohi as she gave her daughter the gold band but smiled and nodded as if to say, "yes, you are doing the right thing."

"Kousagi please place the ring on Ikkohi's left hand," Rei told her which Kousagi did with shaking hands. Ikkohi was shaking just as much when she put the ring on Kousagi's hand. "You are now life partners and may the Kami bless you both." Rei smiled and winked at Kousagi, "Go on kiss her."

"I love you Kou," Ikkohi said after the kiss.

"I love you too Ikko," replied Kousagi.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I now give you Kou-Chiba Ikkohi and Kou-Chiba Kousagi," Rei said as the crowd rose to their feet cheering as the couple walked down the isle and out of the courtyard.

* * *

"Where are Haruka and Michiru?" asked Serenity.

"Michiru-mama made Haruka-papa go change into her princess dress for the pictures that are going to be in the papers," Hotaru told Serenity.

"Mama why can't Aunt Haruka just wear her tuxedo?" Kousagi asked.

"It is one of those political things," Serenity told her daughter. "Which makes absolutely no sense. I don't know why we have to make it seem like we are prefect."

"'Cause we all know you aren't," Rei told Serenity.

"You are so mean Rei," Serenity pouted.

"Let's just get this over with," they heard Haruka say as she came into the room. "This is so stupid. Everyone knows I do not dress like this."

"Don't start Ruka," Michiru said sweetly but the Senshi and Haruka knew no to challenge that tone.

Kousagi and Ikkohi grinned the entire time through the long picture session. They could not stop staring at each other plus Kousagi was always assumed at her Aunt Haruka when she was forced to wear a dress.

"Finally," Serenity exclaimed dropping to the ground after what seemed like forever of taking pictures.

"Mama there is still the reception," Kousagi said grabbing Ikkohi and pulling her close.

"Where I will get to dance with Yaten-papa and Kou gets to dance with King Endymion," Ikkohi told the queen who began pouting like she did when she was a teenager.

"Plus Ikko we will have our first dance," Kousagi said wrapping her arms around Ikkohi and pulling her into a kiss.

"Hey Kou," Haruka smiled, "you might want to wait until the honeymoon," which make bother Kousagi and Ikkohi blush.

As everyone was walking out Michiru whispered in Haruka's ear. "You didn't completely wait until the honeymoon."

"Yeah but we took a limo to were we had our reception," Haruka reminded Michiru with a grin. "Just wait 'til we get back to our room."

* * *

As Kousagi and Ikkohi prepared to leave for Kinmoku along with Kakyuu and the Starlights Kousagi's Senshi ran to them. "Wait," Mina yelled running onto the platform.

"Why do you have bags?" Kousagi asked.

"We swore to protect you always," Rei Jr. said stepping on to the platform.

"Always means always," Ami Jr. replied as Rei Jr. helped her on the platform.

"We are coming with you," Mako told her stepping on the platform with the rest of them. "There is no arguing," she smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe we are actually married," Ikkohi said lying on their bed.

"I can't believe we got here so fast," Kousagi said with a hint of sadness.

"You can see your family as much as you like and your friends are just across the hall," Ikkohi told her. She got off the bed and walked over to Kousagi. Wrapping her arms around her wife she said, "No time for tears, tonight is a happy time."

"In more ways than one," Kousagi said seductively.

"Very happy," Ikkohi whispered biting Kousagi's neck. "I am going to make tonight a night we will remember for the rest of our lives."

"I have never," Kousagi blushed.

"Kou its okay you are my first too," blushed Ikkohi kissing Kousagi.

As the girls kissed they tired to unzip each others dresses at the same time but only managed to loosen the dresses some. Kousagi broke the kiss and turned her back to Ikkohi. "Would you please?"

Ikkohi smiled as she slowly unzipped Kousagi's wedding dress then she slowly brushed her hands on Kousagi's shoulders pushing the dress forward so it would fall to the floor. Next she slowly ran her hands down Kousagi's bare back sending shivers down the young girl's spine. Kousagi closed her eyes and just let herself get lost in the feeling of Ikkohi's roaming hands. Suddenly Ikkohi stopped causing Kousagi to whimper.

Ikkohi walked in front of Kousagi and turned her back to her. "Now me," she said innocently as if she had only unzipped Kousagi's dress and nothing more.

A smile played over Kousagi's face as she began to unzip her wife's wedding dress. As she unzipped the dress she began placing kisses slowly down Ikkohi's back. Once she had the dress unzipped to Ikkohi's waist Kousagi slid her hand under the fabric and around Ikkohi's waist pulling her close to her. First Kousagi just held the other girl close to her but then she moved her hands down over Ikkohi's panties and gripped her hard causing Ikkohi to moan and grind herself into Kousagi.

"Pay back is a bitch," Kousagi whispered in Ikkohi's ear grabbing her hard one last time before walking away.

"You have no idea Kou," Ikkohi said throwing her dress off and throwing Kousagi on the bed pinning her. "Time for you to squirm some more," she grinned as she whispered in Kousagi's ear. Kousagi wiggled an arm free and pulled the girl above her closer into a deep passionate kiss leaving both of them breathless.

As passion burned deep within the two newlyweds Ikkohi began to make love to Kousagi. She ran her hands slowly down her chest stopping on Kousagi's harden nipples lightly with her fingers. Quickly Ikkohi stopped her teasing and grabbed Kousagi hard like she had done to Ikkohi earlier. As she pressed the fabric of Kousagi's panties into her Ikkohi consumed her lover's mouth in a kiss while Kousagi moaned in pleasure.

"Ikko," Kousagi moaned breaking the kiss. "Take me," was all she could say as Kousagi started to tremble.

"Kou let me help," Ikkohi said while she took off Kousagi's panties. Ikkohi slowly caressed Kousagi coaxing her to her climax and held her lover as her body shook.

"Amazing," breathed Kousagi as she lay on there. Ikkohi just smiled at having pleased her lover. "I did not know I could feel that way, Ikko."

"Rest," she whispered stroking Kousagi's hair. "There will be more later if you want it."

Kousagi kissed Ikkohi. "Tonight all our dreams will come true." Kousagi looked at Ikkohi lying beside her and smiled. She crawled on top of her red haired lover wrapping her in another kiss this time only deeper as her strength and passion was renewed at the thought of pleasing her love. Kousagi grabbed Ikkohi's breast massaging causing moans to escape her lips. "Let me please you now," Kousagi said purring moving to pull Ikkohi's panties off and teased her as she straddled her waist. Kousagi pulled Ikkohi close as their bodies rocked together. Kousagi tried to keep composed as Ikkohi moaned and her motions ground into Kousagi begging far more. As Ikkohi began to shake Kousagi got off her lover causing her to whimper which quickly became a moan of pleasure as Kousagi came back to Ikkohi's spot. Kousagi almost laughed with joy at the pleasure she was bringing her love. As her body trembled from its final shudder Ikkohi grabbed Kousagi's hair.

"Kou," Ikkohi moaned in pleasure and then whispered, "the best."

Crawling up to lay beside Ikkohi she whispered, "rest love," as Kousagi wrapped her arms around Ikkohi and pulled her closed.

* * *

"Well that is how I came to meet the second princess of Crystal Tokyo," Ikkohi said as she looked over at Kousagi and her guardians running around laughing. "Our story has only begun."

* * *

33 pages written. The candle lighting scene by the brides' parents, the entering of the flower girls and bridesmaids or the wedding photos after the wedding were written as I was typing the story up.

Parallel Sailor Moon said Chibi Usa is 15 while Kousagi, Mina, Mako, Rei Jr. and Ami Jr. are 8 years old. I just extended the age difference to the life span indicated in Crystal Tokyo that said Chibi Usa was 900 when she first went back into the past.

The Inner Senshi's daughter and Kousagi come from the side story Parallel Sailor Moon which can only be found in the Materials Collection.

Neo Queen Serenity, her Senshi, Kakyuu, and the Starlights are well over a 1000 years old.

Chibi Usa, Hotaru, and the Asteroid Senshi are around 915 to 920 years old.

Kousagi and the Inners daughters are 899 to 900 years old.

Not sure if I made it clear but I was hinting at Rei Jr. and Mina are together while Ami Jr. and Mako.

The Inner and Outer Senshi wore their princess gown's to the wedding as did the Asteroid Senshi but Haruka had convinced Serenity and Michiru to let her wear a tux since it was a family and friends gathering and not a public event.

**Senshi Love by DavisJes**

**Senshi Love © DavisJes June - Oct 2008**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	13. ChibiUsa and Hotaru

**ChibiUsa and Hotaru**

* * *

**The reason: ** There being more than friendship between them is hinted at in the anime and the manga. There is a scene at the beginning of the Stars arc in the manga where Chibiusa and Hotaru are holding hands. Usagi asked what is the hand holding all about and Hotaru tells her that she can go hold Mamoru's hand.

Manga: Stars Arc Act 43

**

* * *

**

* * *

ChibiUsa had come back from the 30th Century to train as a Senshi. Today her, Usagi and Mamoru were spending the day in the park. At the moment she was chasing her hat which in her mind the wind was trying to steal from her because as soon as she would get close to her hat the wind would carry it away again.

"Come back," ChibiUsa yelled to her hat. "I got you now," she mumbled as her hat landed on the side walk. As ChibiUsa got closer someone walked up and bent down to pick up her hat. "Um," she began, "that is my hat. Could I please have it back?"

"Here you go," a young girl a few years older than ChibiUsa said handing her back her hat.

"Thanks," ChibiUsa bowed to the dark haired girl dressed in purple and black. "I am Tusinko Usagi but people call me ChibiUsa since my big cousin is also named. Tusinko Usagi."

"Tomeo Hotaru," the girl said with a sad smile before she clutched her best and collapsed to the ground.

"Hotaru," yelled ChibiUsa dropping beside the girl.

"I will be okay," Hotaru said softly. "I have a weak body and have been sick since I was younger."

"I hope we can still be friends," ChibiUsa said unsure.

"Why would you want to be my friend?" Hotaru asked. "You do not know me."

"I did not know any of my friends prior to meeting them," ChibiUsa responded and then mentally slapped herself for speaking like a princess and not like a normal little girl. "Why am I trapped in this body back in this time?" she wondered.

"Sure," Hotaru replied hesitantly. "I hope my weird powers don't show around her," she thought.

"Hotaru," a woman with long red hair and a tight red dress called.

"Is that your mother?" asked ChibiUsa.

Hotaru shook her head. "My father's assistant," Hotaru replied with what sounded like contempt to ChibiUsa.

"Come on Hotaru," the woman said. "Your father is worried about you."

"Wow," ChibiUsa thought. "She is beautiful but her eyes are cold."

"You had one of your episodes," the woman asked uncaring. Hotaru nodded. "This would not happen if you stayed home where your father could watch you." The woman grabbed her hand and made her stand. "Can you stand?" she asked and began walking away without waiting for an answer.

Hotaru jerked her hand from the woman's grasp. "I can walk by myself." The next sentence she said low hoping ChibiUsa would not hear her. "I told you not to touch me."

"Bye Hotaru," ChibiUsa said seeing Usagi and Mamoru in the opposite direction. "I hope we meet again."

"Me too," Hotaru thought as she watched ChibiUsa run to who she assumed were ChibiUsa's parents, "they look so young."

* * *

Once they got back to the house the woman shut the door and turned on Hotaru. "Don't you ever speak to me like that again," she pushed Hotaru up again the wall.

"I said don't touch me," Hotaru said in a low gravely voice as her eyes flashed purple and she was surrounded by a purple aura. Hotaru looked at the woman and her eyes flashed. In the next instant the red haired woman was flung across the hall and into the wall. Hotaru's eyes went back to normal and she walked off to her room.

* * *

ChibiUsa and Usagi, to her annoyance had to tag along, walked toward Hotaru's house. "How do you know we are going the right way?" asked Usagi.

"I ran into Hotaru again at the park the other day and she asked me to come over," ChibiUsa told her.

"She must like Hotaru's brother," Usagi thought with a goofy grin, "as excited as she seems to be going to her house."

ChibiUsa knocked on the door only to find the red haired woman answered the door instead of Hotaru.

Usagi immediately jumped. "Kaolinite," she screamed in her head.

"What is your problem Odango?" ChibiUsa whispered.

"Kaolinite," Usagi whispered after the woman had left.

"I knew I did not like her," ChibiUsa thought.

"I am glad you could come," Hotaru said entering the room.

"We came to see a girl," Usagi said loudly which started her and ChibiUsa bickering.

"Yes I came to see a girl," ChibiUsa replied. "You go see Rei all the time. This is no different."

Hotaru let out a giggle as Usagi and ChibiUsa continued to argue. They stopped when they heard Hotaru. "Sorry," both bowed from their seats on the couch.

Hotaru bowed. "I am Tomoe Hotaru. It is a pleasure to meet you," she said to Usagi. Then Hotaru turned to ChibiUsa, "What time will your mother be back to get you?"

"Mother!" Usagi wailed.

"Odango is not my mother, ChibiUsa insisted crossing her arms.

"Sorry," Hotaru bowed. "You look so much a like and when I saw you at the park with them I assumed that she and that man were your parents."

"She is my cousin," ChibiUsa said.

"Please come to my room," Hotaru insisted. "We can talk there."

"Where are you going Hotaru?" Kaolinite stepped in front of the three girls.

"We are going to my room," Hotaru said.

Kaolinite smiled. "I thought you would like some tea."

"I told you not to mess with household affairs," she snatched the try from Kaolinite's hands as Usagi and ChibiUsa watched stunned at the quiet girl's outburst. Once they got to Hotaru's room she apologized. "Kaolinite is my father's assistant and she thinks that means she has to know what I am doing."

"Your room is beautiful Hotaru," ChibiUsa exclaimed as she marveled at all the lamps and the elegance of Hotaru's room.

Hotaru dropped the tray with a loud crash and collapsed on the floor. "Hotaru," yelled both Usagi and ChibiUsa.

"What can I do Hotaru?" ChibiUsa asked.

Hotaru could feel some kind of energy coming from Usagi. She reached up and grabbed Usagi's brooch and Hotaru's eyes glazed over. "So beautiful," Hotaru said in a voice that did not sound like her own. "So much power."

"Hotaru," ChibiUsa pleaded. "Wake up." ChibiUsa slightly shook Hotaru causing her to release the brooch and she returned to normal.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked looking at Usagi and ChibiUsa.

"You collapsed when we came in the room," Usagi told her.

"I do not have any friends because I am too weak to attend school most of the time," Hotaru explained. "I must have over excited myself since you were come over today ChibiUsa."

ChibiUsa and Usagi helped Hotaru to her bed. "It is okay," ChibiUsa said. "I am glad you invited me. Get some rest. We will leave."

Hotaru grabbed ChibiUsa's arm as she turned away. "Please come over again."

ChibiUsa nodded, "Promise."

* * *

That night as ChibiUsa and Usagi were in the bath Usagi brought up Hotaru. "Hotaru's family situation is a little strange." Usagi said and ChibiUsa opened her mouth but Usagi in a rare moment acted like the future Neo Queen Serenity and held up her hand to silence her future daughter before she spoke. "Hotaru's family situation is a little strange but Hotaru herself seems like a nice girl."

ChibiUsa beamed, "You mean…."

Usagi nodded. "I approved. You can be friends with her."

"Thanks Usagi," ChibiUsa jumped at her in the tub wrapping her in a hug causing them both to fall in the water and long with their caps causing their hair to get wet.

"You brat!" Usagi said. "Do you know how long it is going to take me to dry this. I will never get to bed," Usagi wailed while ChibiUsa rolled her eyes and stuck her tounge out at Usagi. The future mother daughter mood effectively ruined.

* * *

ChibiUsa could not get to Hotaru's house quick enough. "I hope she is feeling better," she though rounding the corner and walking along beside the fence in front of Hotaru's house. ChibiUsa let out a small gasp as she looked at Hotaru house. Even though she had been here before the shear size of the house still amazed her along with knowing there were probably rooms that even Hotaru had never been in. ChibiUsa humed as she walked to the door, pushed the doorbell and the rocked on her heels as she waited.

"Yes," Kaolinite said opening the door.

ChibiUsa made a sour face as she looked at Kaolinite. "Why did she have to answer?" she thought. ChibiUsa sighed and quickly put on a smile. "Is Hotaru home?"

"She is sleeping," Kaolinite said quickly and shut the door with a smile.

"Why did you say that Kaolinite?" demanded Hotaru. "You knew I was standing here. Who was it?"

"That pink haired girl," Kaolinite replied walking away.

Hotaru ran out of the house as quick as she could. "ChibiUsa," she yelled.

ChibiUsa tuned around in time to see Hotaru round the gate surrounding her house and step on to the sidewalk. The two girls smiled at each other for a moment before Hotaru's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed. "Hotaru," ChibiUsa yelled rushing to her friend's side. ChibiUsa gently shook Hotaru but the dark haired girl did not respond. ChibiUsa dug in her pocked for her communicator. "Usagi," she said quickly pushing the button.

Usagi's face quickly popped on the screen. "What?"

"I am at Hotaru's hosue. She came running after me and passed out." ChibiUsa noticed that as she speaking she felt like she could cry.

"Ami and I are close by. We will be right there," Usagi said and then the screen went blank.

To ChibiUsa the next five minutes seems like an eternity. "I am not strong enough yet to teleport by myself," ChibiUsa said as soon as she saw Usagi and Ami.

"Moon Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Power, Make Up!"

"Pink Moon Power, Make Up!"

Sailor Moon picked up Hotaru while Mercury and ChibiMoon joined hands. Then they touched Moon as the three of them closed their eyes and their auras glowed. In a flash the four were gone from the front of the Tomeo residence and just as quick and as silently reappeared near the hospital. The trio quickly de-transformed and ran to the hospital.

Ami was relieved to see her mother so she would not have to look for her or try to make up a story. "Mother," Ami said quickly running up to her.

"What is wrong Ami?" Dr Mizuno asked turning from the nurse she had been talking to.

Ami pointed to Usagi who was holding Hotaru. "ChibiUsa's friend Hotaru collapsed and will not respond."

Dr Mizuno motioned for Usagi and ChibiUsa to come with her and Ami. She leaned toward her daughter and whispered. "Is this girl like you and your friends?" Ami shook her head. Dr Mizuno indicated for Usagi to place Hotaru on the stretcher as a nurse came up to them. "The three of you please wait here. Also Usagi please give us Hotaru's parents contact information," the blue haired doctor said as she rushed off with the nurse to take care of Hotaru.

ChibiUsa fidgeted in her seat the whole time. "I know you are worried about Hotaru," Ami said, "but have faith in my mother. She will take care of Hotaru."

"Thanks Ami," ChibiUsa said. After what seemed like an eternity Dr Mizuno cam eback to the trio. "How is she?" ChibiUsa jumped up.

Dr Mizuno smiled and nodded. "Hotaru is fine. She has a weak body and overexerted herself."

"Can I see her?" ChibiUsa asked eagerly.

"Yes you may ChibiUsa," Dr Mizuno said and motioned to a nurse. "Inari will take you to her room."

"Thank you Dr Mizuno," ChibiUsa bowed.

After ChibiUsa left with the nurse Dr Mizuno turned to Usagi and Ami. "Next time something like this happens you have to be able to contact her parents or guardian," Dr Mizuno whispered to the girls. "Or get them to sign a form like your parents did Usagi giving me care of her while she is in this hospital."

"Yes," both girls replied. "And thank you," they bowed.

"Hey Hotaru," Usagi popped her head in the room. "You ready to go?"

Hotaru nodded. "Thank you everyone," she said quietly.

"Will you be okay to walk?" Usagi asked as Hotaru began to get out of the bed.

"Yes," Hotaru insisted.

"Okay but if you feel weak let us know," Ami told the dark haired girl as they left the hospital.

As Usagi, Ami, ChibiUsa, and Hotaru walked along the sidewalk a car pulled up beside them and honked. The girls stopped and turned to see Haruka.

"Hey Koneko," Haruka smiled. "You guys want a ride?"

"Thank you," the group replied getting in the car.

"Where to Koneko?" Haruka asked putting the car in gear.

"We were walking Hotaru back to her house," Usagi answered.

"Where do you live Hotaru?" asked Haruka.

"Not far from here," she replied quietly. Haruka nodded as Hotaru told the sandy haired race where her house was.

Taking Hotaru home took the group by the park where a Soap TV Star was being attack by Mimet. ChibiUsa stayed behind a second with Hotaru. "Stay here we will be right back," she said before running after Usagi, Haruka and Ami.

After awhile Hotaru heard what sounded like ChibiUsa scream. "I must try and help her," thought Hotaru getting out of the card. Hotaru gasped and clutched her chest gripping the side of the car.

"Out of the way," someone yelled coming toward her fast.

The closer the voice got the more her chest hurt. "Not now," Hotaru thought. "It hurts," she gasped.

"Move little girl," the monster yelled. Seeing Hotaru not move the monster stopped in front of her. "Hey are you okay?"

Hotaru's aura turned red and her hair began to move as if blown by an unseen wind. When Hotaru looked at the monster running toward her, her eyes glowed the same red as her aura. Her eyes were completely red; there was no iris, white or pupil.

"What are you?" the most screamed as she was paralyzed by Hotaru's power.

Uranus had caught up with the monster and saw Hotaru's power. "What is she?" Uranus thought. "That is not Saturn's aura."

Hotaru's eyes went back to normal and her head dropped. Sailor Moon transformed into Super Sailor Moon to defeat the monster. Chibi Moon de-transformed and ran to Hotaru with tears in her eyes. "Hotaru!" ChibiUsa cried. "Are you hurt?"

"ChibiUsa," Hotaru looked at the pinked haired girl with tears also in her eyes. "Please tell me you did not see what happened."

"I did," ChibiUsa replied quietly. "Her eyes really are beautiful," she thought as she held Hotaru.

Hotaru hung her head. "I am sorry," she told ChibiUsa before pushing out of her arms and running down the sidewalk.

Uranus de-transformed as she walked back to her car. "I think it would be best if all of you stayed away from Tomeo Hotaru," Haruka said.

ChibiUsa stood in silence as she watched Hotaru disappear in the distance.

* * *

"ChibiUsa do you want to ask Hotaru if she wants to go to the planetarium with us," Usagi asked her future daughter.

"Really," ChibiUsa smiled.

"Really," Usagi nodded. "I do no see why you cannot be friends with her."

Unknown to Usagi and ChibiUsa the Outer Senshi were also going to the planetarium. "There is something in the wind," Haruka said.

Michiru nodded. "The seas are in turmoil. Something will occur today that will have a great effect on our battle again the coming silence."

Setsuna said nothing as she stood with her two fellow Outer Senshi and watched the crowd.

In the middle of the lecture Mimet showed up and released a Diamon who attacked the speaker. Usagi and the others transformed while ChibiUsa stayed by Hotaru's side. The Diamon was momentarily stopped by a rose from Tuxedo Kamen while she was trying to steal the speaker's heart crystal.

"Get rid of the Sailor Brats first," Mimet ordered.

The Diamon turned toward the Sailor Senshi and attacked but they jumped out of the way putting Hotaru directly in the path of the attack.

"Hotaru," ChibiUsa yelled.

The aura around Hotaru turned purple as the sigil of Saturn appeared on Hotaru's brow.

"Saturn," gasped Uranus.

Hotaru sent a wave of power out destroying the Diamon.

"We must stop Saturn from awakening," yelled Uranus to her fellow Outer Senshi who nodded in agreement.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream!"

The three attacks criss crossed paths as they sped toward Hotaru before combining into one attack.

"No," yelled Sailor Moon jumping in front of Hotaru and taking the full blwo of the attack saving Hotaru.

"You idiot," yelled Uranus.

"What have you done?" Neptune said as Hotaru disappeared.

"If Htoaru is Saturn that means she is one of us," Sailor Moon said.

"If Saturn awakens she will bring the Silence that will end the world," Uranus yelled at Sailor Moon.

ChibiUsa only stared at the spot where Hotaru had been and whispered her name. "Please be okay."

* * *

"Usagi," ChibiUsa began, "I want to go see Hotaru. After the other day I am worried about her."

Usagi nodded. "I heard you crying last night," she thought. "You two are really close huh?" she asked the pink haired girl.

"Yeah," ChibiUsa replied and blushed.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Usagi asked.

ChibiUsa shook her head and then ran out the door. While she was on her way to Hotaru's house rain began to pour soaking her to the bone. "I don't care what they say," ChibiUsa cried through her tear as she thought about what the Outer Senshi had said about Hotaru being a danger.

Once ChibiUsa reached Hotaru's house she did not knock but threw open the doors with a loud crash. ChibiUsa was surprised to find the house completely empty and abandoned. "Where are you?" ChibiUsa asked allowed.

Suddenly someone was behind her and it made her jump when the person touched her shoulder. ChibiUsa whirled around the find Setsuna standing behind her. "Small Lady," she said quietly.

"Don't," ChibiUsa yelled stepping away from the Time Guardian. "What have you done with Hotaru?" ChibiUsa demanded.

"I have done nothing little one," Setsuna replied.

"You know how I feel about Hotaru," ChibiUsa yelled with renewed tears streaking her face. "You made Hotaru disappear," ChibiUsa accused her friend.

"I did no such thing Small Lady," Setsuna told the young princess. "I did come here about Hotaru though. I want to talk to her." She took a breath, "You understand that Hotaru has the Spirit of Saturn residing in her?"

ChibiUsa nodded. "How does being a Sailor Senshi make her evil? She is one of us, right Puu?"

"Yes little one but the Senshi of Saturn is different than the rest of us," Setsuna tried to explain. "Like I have a dominion over time Saturn has dominion over death and destruction. With a drop of her Silence Galvie she can bring this world to an end."

"Hotaru would never do that," ChibiUsa insisted.

"Did the Queen and King ever tell you about the Silver Millennium?" Setsuna questioned.

"A little," she replied, "and some in my studies," she added.

"Do you know how it ended?" asked the green haired woman.

"When Queen Serenity sealed Metallia and her seven shadow warriors inside the Ginshouz which broke into the Ninjitsu," ChibiUsa answered with a smile having remembered that from her studies.

"That is only partly correct," Setsuna said with a heavy heart as the memories came back to her. "After Queen Serenity used her energy to seal Metallia and her seven shadow warriors Uranus, Neptune and myself awoke the Senshi of Desturction, Sailor Saturn. She then killed Neptune and Uranus so they could be reborn along with everyone else and I went back to the Time Gates. From the Time Gates I watched her drop the Silnce Galive and ended all life through out the Silver Kingdom and all the other planets except Earth. Earth was set back many of thousands of years in development and the people there were sent back to their most primitive level."

"Hotaru helped Uranus and Neptune so they could be reborn here," ChibiUsa insisted.

"Killing is still killing little one. No matter what the reason," Setsuna explained. "That is why we must stop her from awakening as Saturn or billions of lives will be like by the Silence she will bring."

"Killing is killing no matter what the reason," ChibiUsa yelled throwing back the Time Senshi's own words at her as she burst into tear and ran from the house back into the pouring rain. "I will not let anyone, even Puu, hurt you Hotaru."

* * *

ChibiUsa stood in front of Hotaru's empty house again. "I will find you Hotaru. I promise." ChibiUsa took her brooch from her chest as Kaori watched from within the house out of Hotaru's bedroom window.

"Chibi Moon Power, Make Up!"

"Looks like I have found the prefect pure heart," Kaori mused and made the front doors open to the house.

"Wah!" screamed Chibi Moon. "I am not scared. I am not scared." She took a deep breath and ran into the dark house. "I am coming for you Hotaru." Chibi Moon ran through the house to Hotaru's bedroom. When she opened the door she saw someone standing by the window. "Hotaru," Chibi Moon said causiouslly.

"No," the person stepped away from the window. "But I know where she is."

"Kaori," gasped Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Hotaru wants to see you very much also," Kaori told Chibi Moon. "She also wants to make sure you bring your pure heart with you." Kaori lunged for Chibi Moon but was startled when a rose flew between them.

"Tuxedo Kamen," Chibi Moon said happily.

"A childhood friendship will not be corrupted by you," Tuxedo Kamen told Kaori.

"I will have that pure heart crystal," Kaori said sending a blast toward Chibi Moon which threw her out the window.

"Chibi Moon," Tuxedo Kamen yelled and jumped out the window.

Sailor Pluto arrived and launched her 'Dead Scream' attack at Kaori but she dodged the attack and grabbed Chibi Moon before she disappeared into the sky as Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Pluto stood there helpless.

Kaori reappeared in Prof Tomoe's lab with an unconscious Sailor Chibi Moon in one arm. "I have the purest heart that is sure to awaken the Messiah of Silence," Kaori told Prof Tomoe.

"Place her on the table," Prof Tomoe said with a manical laugh. Then he turned to Hotaru who was sitting in an over stuffed chair amidst throws of stuffed animals. "This will be the last pure heart you will need to bring about your awakening."

"Give it to me," Hotaru spoke in a raspy voice that was not her own. Hotaru opened her mouth and a pink claw like hand sprung forth. The arm stretched to the table where Sailor Chibi Moon lay.

"Hotaru," Chibi Moon opened her eyes and smiled when the pink claw like hand grabbed her brooch before she started screaming as her heart crystal was ripped from her body.

Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi along with Neptune and Uranus had entered the lab and Sailor Moon was beating on the barrier only to receive shock after shock. The pink claw like arm retracted back into Hotaru's throat and she swallowed ChibiUsa's heart crystal. Hotaru's body changed into that of an adult woman while her hair lengthened and seemed unending. She now wore a dress with a dark blue top which showed off her breast with a long grey skirt. There were two strands of pearls coming from the center of the chest area of the dress and attached to the straps at her shoulders. Lastly a black five pointed star appeared on her brow.

"That is not Saturn," yelled Uranus and Neptune.

"I am Mistress Nine, the Messiah of Silence," she told the Sailor Senshi as the barrier shielding her broke and Sailor Moon ran to ChibiUsa cradling her in her arms.

"ChibiUsa," Sailor Moon cried feeling her life force growing weaker. "Hang on ChibiUsa," she cried. "We will save you my daughter," Sailor Moon said to her as she and the others ran from Professor Tomoe's lab.

* * *

Mamoru looked at his future daughter which he was sustaining through the power of the Golden Crystal. "Hold on Small Lady," he said as his voice shook.

* * *

Sailor Moon fought hard again Mistress Nine but to no avail. "Sailor Moon," she heard Hotaru's voice call to her. "Give her the grail and I will have the power to defeat her." Sailor Moon closed her eyes calling forth the Holy Grail and gave it to Mistress Nine.

"You fool," Mistress Nine laughed. "Now I have the power to call forth Master Pharaoh 90. She threw the Holy Grail into a chamber which denigrated the Grail and opened a portal in which Pharaoh 90 could enter.

"You idiot," Uranus cried, "You have doomed us all."

"Hotaru," Professor Tomoe said crawling toward Mistress Nine. "I am sorry for everything."

"Pathetic," she spat kicking him away from her.

"Hotaru," he gasped and collapsed.

Hotaru had already been pushed back by Mistress Nine once but seeing her father in pain was too much for her. Images of her mother and father flashed in Mistress Nine's mind along with images of Usagi and the Senshi. The final image was that of ChibiUsa. Mistress Nine clutched the side of her head and screamed as the black give point star on her brow cracked to reveal the symbol of Saturn. In a flash of light Mistress Nine disappeared to be replaced by a girl who looked like Hotaru in a Sailor fuku. She quickly disappeared.

* * *

A ghostly form of Saturn reappeared in front of Mamoru in his apartment. "Hotaru?" Mamoru asked.

She nodded but did not say a word. Saturn unfolded her hands from her check to reveal a heart crystal. The heart crystal floated toward ChibiUsa and was absored into her body. The color came back to ChibiUsa and she stirred opened her eyes.

"Hotaru," ChibiUsa smiled. "You are safe."

"Be well," Saturn told her young friend. "We will see each other again." Then she disappeared from Chiba Mamoru's apartment.

* * *

"Saturn," Neptune gasped as Saturn landed on the broken ground in front of Sailor Moon and the Silence Galive appeared in her hand.

"I must go defeat Pharoh 90," Saturn told Sailor Moon.

"I will help you," Sailor Moon said.

Saturn pointed her Silence Galive at Sailor Moon. "No," she shook her head. "You might have helped as Super Sailor Moon but the Holy Grail is gone and you have not way to transform to a higher level." Saturn then did a back flip and disappeared within the heart of Pharaoh 90.

After many failed attempts and punching the ground with her fist Sailor Moon finally was able to transform into Super Sailor Moon with the help of the other Senshi lending her their power. Super Sailor Moon followed Saturn into the heart of battle determined to save her fellow Senshi's life even at the cost of her own life.

* * *

After the battle was over the Senshi were picking themselves out of the rubble, a beaten and battered Super Sailor Moon appeared from a trail of shimmering butterflies holding a baby.

"Hotaru," asked Neptune stumbling toward Super Sailor Moon.

Super Sailor Moon nodded. "We will take her," Uranus said taking the baby from her and then the two Outer Senshi disappeared and Super Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground.

* * *

ChibiUsa was in the park riding her bike with her friends, Momoko and Keiyosui when the wind blew her hat away. "Not again," she groaned then gave a sad smile as it made her think of her first meeting with Hotaru. ChibiUsa got off her bike and ran up the hill after her fat where she was met with a ghostly image of Sailor Pluto holding her Time Staff. "Puu," she yelled happily.

"Hello Small Lady," Pluto replied.

"Will Hotaru really come back?" ChibiUsa asked. Pluto nodded. "Will I have to wait long?"

"You will see Hotaru sooner than you think," Pluto told her before disappearing.

The wind blew her hat from her hands and landed on the sidewalk below in front of a man in a wheelchair. "Is this yours little lady?" the man asked.

"Yes. Thank you," ChibiUsa said and bowed to the man as she took her hat back. "What a beautiful baby. What is her name?"

"Hotaru, the man replied.

"Hotaru," ChibiUsa repeated with a smile.

Hotaru opened her big purple eyes and smiled when she saw ChibiUsa and stretched her tiny arms toward the pink haired girl. "ChibiUsa," thought baby Hotaru.

"Looks like she likes you," Hotaru's father said.

"It is time to go Prof Tomoe," a woman said coming up to him.

"Thank you again for catching my hat," ChibiUsa told him again with a bow before running off. Then she turned around and waved. "Bye Hotaru," ChibiUsa yelled and she heard baby Hotaru laugh. "I am glad you are okay Hotaru," ChibUsa thought.

* * *

ChibiUsa stood in the middle of a forest in her night gown. As she walked she could see a lake in a clearing with water so clear it looked to be made of crystal. ChibiUsa dropped to her knees and peered into the water. Looking back at her was her reflection but not a reflection of the small body she was in now. The girl staring back at her was her true form in the 30th Century. "How I long to be back in my true form," she thought.

"Young maiden," she heard a voice call.

ChibiUsa looked around to see a winged unicorn standing on the water staring at her. "Did you talk?" ChibiUsa wondered.

The Pegasus nodded. "I have been looking for you young maiden," ChibiUsa heard in her head.

"You have been looking for me?" ChibiUsa asked.

"Yes," he replied, "People are looking for me. They have trapped me in this body. My name is Helios and I am the guardian of dreams and a place known as Elysian."

"I remember Papa telling me stories of Elysain," ChibiUsa told him.

"I can only hide inside children's pure dreams and yours is the purest I have seen," Helios informed her.

"But I'm not," ChibiUsa began and then shook her head.

"Why are you sad?" Helios asked the pink hair little girl.

"Like you I am trapped in a body that is not my own," ChibiUsa started. "Also I lost a very dear friend. We only knew each other for about a year but we grew close. She had to leave. I miss her a lot."

"Let's help each other," he suggested, the words floating in her mind. "I will be here when you need to talk and you can hide me from the people looking for me. You will know them as they will be trying to steal innocent people's dreams." ChibiUsa heard a noise and looked behind her. When she turned back around she saw the

Pegasus fading into shimmering sparkles. The last thing she heard was his voice in her mind. "I will live in your dreams."

* * *

The next night ChibiUsa met Helios in the same forest at the lake. "I apologize for our short meeting last night maiden. I could sense them coming and I had to hide quickly."

"May I touch your mane?" ChibiUsa asked once again dressed in her night gown.

Helios nodded. "I would like to show you something. Please climb on my back."

ChibiUsa climbed on his back and they flew high above the city. "Wow," ChibiUsa gasped. "Everything is so beautiful from here."

Pegasus landed back in the forest and ChibiUsa climbed off his back. "Three is something I need to give you." He closed his red eyes as his golden horn began to glow. There was a bright flash and a heart shaped item with a small golden bell appeared above his head and floated down to her. "This is called the Crystall Carillon and it is yours. Say 'Twinkle Yell' to call me in battle and I will come to you."

"Thank you Helios," ChibiUsa said taking the bell and kissing his on the nose.

"Be safe young maiden," he told her before disappearing.

Before ChibiUsa completely woke up she thought she saw someone watching her from behind a tree.

* * *

ChibiUsa was staring at the Stallion Reve which Helios had given her. When she would talk to him the top would faded into a glowing pink orb and a small image of Pegasus appeared floating in the middle. ChibiUsa was lying on her stomach kicking her feet and smiling. There was something about Helios that made her blush and giggle.

"It is nice to have someone to talk to who understands me," ChibiUsa told Helios.

"Can't you talk to Sailor Moon?" he asked.

"Usagi," ChibiUsa said scrunching her face. "She would never understand."

"Didn't you say that in the future she was your mother," Helios asked.

"In the future she is," ChibiUsa agreed. "I don't see how the person she is now can become my Mama in the future. Now, Usagi is like an annoying sister who will not let me do anything on my own and understands nothing of my feelings."

"What feelings?" Helios inquired of the young future princess.

"My feelings towards you," ChibiUsa paused and blushed. "She definitely would not understand my feelings toward Hotaru."

Helios smiled to himself. "So she does like me. I wonder if I have a chance with her heart in the future," he thought. "Tell me about Hotaru." When ChibiUsa did not say anything at right away he spoke again, "that is if you want to."

"Hotaru," ChibiUsa said as a smiled crossed her face and her eyes lit up. "She was very sick the whole time I knew her."

"She died?" asked Helios carefully.

ChibiUsa shook her head. "Almost, she saved the world and Sailor Moon saved her."

Helios listened quietly as ChibiUsa talked for hours about the girl known a Tomoe Hotaru and Sailor Saturn.

* * *

A ghostly image of Saturn stood before ChibiUsa. As ChibiUsa ran to her she seems to move away. "Hotaru come back," ChibiUsa cried.

Saturn shook her head. "It is not time yet but we will see each other again."

* * *

ChibiUsa and the Inner Senshi stood on a hill saying goodbye to Helios while the Amazoness Quartet watched from the bushes.

"Pallas thinks we should say something," Pallas said.

"It is not time," Ceres told her. "Lord Helios will come back for us and we will sleep until it is our proper time to awake and guard the heir of Earth."

* * *

"I hope I see you again Helios," ChibiUsa said.

Helios kneeled and took her hand. "We will meet again young maiden," he told her before kissing her hand.

"Where are you going now?" Mamoru asked.

Helios stood and straightens himself. "Back to Elysian my Prince," he bowed. "I will keep watch over people's dreams and the Earth until it is your time to rule." Helios closed his eyes and called forth Pegasus which had been separated from him when the Queen of the Dead Moon Circus had been defeated. Then he turned away from the group holding his hand out. "It is time for you to sleep until your true awakening."

"What is going on?" Usagi asked.

"Not sure," Mamoru answered.

The Amazoness Quartet stood from their hiding place in the bushes and closed their eyes as symbols burned on their bows. Their aura glowed and then their bodies were consumed with the light turning them into balls of energy which floated into Helios' out stretched hand.

"My Prince," Helios said turning to Mamoru. "It is your turn." Mamoru closed his eyes as the sigil of the Earth burned shown on Mamoru's brow as he transformed into King Endymion. Usagi also closed her eyes as the sigil of the Moon burned on Usagi's brow as she transformed into Neo Queen Serenity. Helios placed the Golden Crystal, which had appeared before him, on Endymion's staff as Minako placed the Ginzuishou on Serenity's staff.

Helios climbed on Pegasus. "I hope to see everyone again."

After Helios left Serenity and Endymion returned to their present selves. "Let's go home," Mamoru said putting an arm around Usagi's waist and taking hold of ChibiUsa hand.

* * *

**Stars (need to write this arc)  
**

* * *

Sailor Chibi Moon, or as she was known in the 30th Century, Sailor Neo Moon, had just returned from the past for the last time along with her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. As she stepped through the door of the Time Gate she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"I am so glad you are back safely Usa," Saturn hugged her friend.

"I am glad you and everyone else are okay," Usagi told her black haired friend. Looking at her guardians she smiled. "We were able to see Sailor Moon so she in turn could save Galaxia and everyone else." Then the princess of Crystal Tokyo de-transformed and let out a very un-princess like yawn. "Man I could sleep for days."

"Maybe one day I can make you say that," Saturn thought not realizing she had repeated the words 'one day' out loud.

"One day what Taru?" asked Usagi.

"No.. Nothing," Saturn blushed.

* * *

"I can't believe I slipped up like that," Hotaru thought as she walked back to her room and de-transformed since she was in the Senshi's private wing of the castle.

"Hey Firefly," Haruka said walking up to the girl who was once her adopted daughter. "What's wrong kidding?"

"Haruka-papa," Hotaru cried throwing herself into the Wind Senshi's arms.

"You have not called me that in awhile, himie," Haruka said concerned. "Are you okay?"

Hotaru nodded and then shook her head. "That is a lie," she said. "I am not."

"Let me walk you to your room," Haruka said putting an arm around the Death Senshi. "If you like you can tell me what is bothering you."

"Helios," Hotaru whispered as they got to her door.

"The Priest?" asked Haruka. Hotaru nodded. "I thought you liked…."

"I do," Hotaru interrupted, "but she loves him. It is easy to figure out by the way she talks about him. I want to be with her so much it hurts."

"You should hear Usagi talk about you Taru," Haruka thought.

"I just wish she felt the same way. For so many years, even before Crystal Tokyo, she had been much more than a friend to me," Hotaru continued as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Get some rest but my advice would be no matter the out come you should tell her how you feel," Haruka told her. "Even if she does not feel the same way you will not be weighted down by your secret." Haruka kissed her forehead and walked out of Hotaru's chambers. "You will always be my firefly," she thought.

* * *

"Hotaru loves Usagi so much," Michiru said as Haruka came back into their chambers. Haruka nodded.

"Only if she would realize Small Lady loves her too," Setsuna said coming up behind Haruka.

"Let's go to bed," Haruka said taking Setsuna's hand and leading her toward their bed where Michiru already was.

* * *

"Ceres I don't know what to do," Usagi said lying on her bed. "I have been in love with Hotaru but she likes Peruru."

"Maybe you should tell her," suggested Ceres.

"But how," Usagi asked the girl that sometimes acted as her double.

"That is something you will have to figure out on your own Princess," Ceres told the pink haired heir to the throne.

"That is no help," Usagi pouting causing Ceres to smile.

"Pallas thinks you should just kiss her," Pallas suggested.

"It is not as easy as that," Vesta told her child like sister.

"Why not," Pallas asked.

"You will understand when you fall in love," Juno said.

"You guys are not very good at advice," Usagi mumbled from under a pillow.

"We are your guard not your advisors," replied Juno.

"Techincally we are her guard and her advisors when she becomes Queen, Juno," Ceres reminded her.

"I could always let you borrow my whip," Vesta grinned.

"Umm no thanks," Usagi said after throwing a pillow at the girl with fire red hair. Then Usagi blushed thinking about her and Hotaru with a whip.

"I will never understand you and your bondage fetish Vesta," Ceres voiced.

"Sometimes it is not that bad," Juno said.

"You too?" asked Ceres. "It is catching!" She threw her hands up dramatically in the air before falling back on a pillow.

"Pallas is confused," Pallas said puzzled.

"Don't worry about it," Usagi said.

"Pallas would you drop it already," Ceres grumbled. "Do you have to still talk in third person when we are off duty?"

Pallas shrugged, "Habit."

"It was cute maybe when we were younger but we are in the public eye more now," Juno said.

"Ceres is the leader, Juno is the tough one, Vesta has the firey temper," Pallas said counting them off on her fingers. "Pallas talks about herself in third person."

"Don't you know to be known for something else?" asked Usagi.

"What else is there?" asked the blue haired girl.

"How about Pallas is the smartest of the five of us," Juno told her.

"Also you are our strategist in battle and personally trained under Mercury in academics and power training," reminded Vesta.

"Really?" said Pallas looking unsure.

"Really," the four others girls said.

"Thanks everyone," Pallas hugged her sisters and the princess of Crystal Tokyo.

"Thanks you too guys. I am going to talk to Hotaru tomorrow," Usagi said. "Somehow."

"You are welcome," the four girls stood and bowed.

"We will be getting some sleep now and see you for breakfast in the morning," Ceres informed her.

* * *

After awhile Usagi lay in her bed still unable to sleep. She sat up and turned around to look at the shelf above her bed. There from so many years ago, from a world most do not remember was the Stallion Reve. "Helios," Usagi whispered.

"My Lady," the white haired priest replied with a bow.

"Helios please I wish you would not do that," Usagi said.

"Your heart still aches?" he asked pulling her into a hug.

Usagi nodded into his chest. "I know how you feel about me and you were my first crush but…"

"I know," Helios replied. "You love her."

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" Usagi asked.

"Yes my lady," he answered as he carried her to bed.

* * *

"Usagi…." Hotaru's voice trailed off as she saw Usagi lying in bed with Helios. With tears threatening to spill from her eyes Hotaru turned and ran from the princess' room.

Helios woke in time to see a purple streak bolt from the room as the door closed. "I don't care if I am Usagi's trust friend or one of King Endymion's advisors. If they find me here it will not be good," Helios thought. He tired to move but realized his arm was held captive by a loudly snoring princess. "My Lady," he whispered trying to wake her with no avail. Usagi, like her mother was a hard sleeper, but after many attempts Helios could not wake the princess. Helios pried himself from the Neo Princess' grasp and leaned over Usagi. Helios closed his eyes and held his hand over Usagi's head as the golden horn on his head began to glow. Images flashed before him. "No," Helios whispered as she eyes flew open.

Helios closed his eyes again and his golden horn began to glow again. When the light faded a small fairy with blond hair in odango and a pale yellow sun dress was before him. "I can not get there quick enough," Helios told the fairy. "Diana go quickly. Find the Queen and King and bring them here."

"Yes priest," the fairy said before disappearing in a flash of yellow light.

* * *

The fairy Diana suddenly appeared before the Queen and King in the throne room surprising Neo Queen Serenity that she fell from her throne.

"Your majesties," the fairy curtsied, "it is the princess, please come quickly" She was barely able to finish her sentence as Neo Queen Serenity ran by her followed by King Endymion.

* * *

The Queen and King burst into the princess' chambers. "Helios what is wrong with my daughter?" Serenity frantically asked.

"She is trapped in a dream," Helios replied.

"Is it Nehellenia or Badiane?" King Endymion asked.

"This is her own doing but for what reason I do not know," Helios said. "Like the Queen, Lady Serenity is s heavy sleeper but I have been trying to wake her for over an hour. I guard dreams yet I am unable to enter hers. The only one who can enter right now is the one destined for her."

* * *

"Saturn," Neo Queen Serenity opened a holo-call to Saturn from her daughter's room. "Please come to the Princess' room immediately."

"Certainly your highness," Hotaru bowed to the holo image of the ruler of Crystal Tokyo.

"Eternal Saturn Power, Make-Up!"

Hotaru was engulfed by black mist and purple ribbons. The ribbons wrapped around her torso and arms to form her white body suite and gloves. Then her collar appeared which the mist formed lavender round puffy sleeves. Two other ribbons formed her white knee high boots. The black mist settled on the top of the boots to form purple trim and a gold five pointed star while her on her white gloves the mist formed the same purple trim and a gold five pointed star at her wrist. Hotaru crossed her gloved hands in front of her chest bringing them in a downward motion to a purple bow with a gold five point star as her brooch. In the same motion her hands waved outward to create a double layered skirt with the first layer being a dark purple and the second layer was pale lavender. The sigil of Saturn gave way to a gold tiara with a white gem.

Almost before her boots hit the marble floor Saturn was off and running toward Princess Usagi's bed chambers at the other end of the Crystal Palace. "Usagi what has happened?" her mind wondered as her feet raced toward their destination.

* * *

ChibiUsa stood on the battle field frozen in fear with tears pouring down her face. To her left the Outer Senshi fighting and to the right of her the Inner Senshi were fending off the monsters. The Starlights and Kakyuu cam back to Earth to help but were torn apart by these creatures and even the Golden Senshi Galaxia fell to them. Before her lay four bodies or rather what used to be the bodies. Her guardians the Asteroid Senshi were literally torn to pieces before her as she cried out her transformation phrase in vain. An ear piercing shriek caught ChibUsa's attention and she turned her head to the right just in time to see Jupiter run through with her own spear by one of the monsters.

ChibiUsa punched her small fist into the ground.

"Chibi Moon Power, Make-Up!"

Mars had both her arms ripped off of her body throwing them far to the side as her body crumpled before it.

"Chibi Moon Power, Make-Up!"

King Endymion was pulled apart at his waist as if he was a rag doll.

"Chibi Moon Power, Make-Up!"

Uranus was decapitated by her own Space Sword which sent her head flying and rolled to a stop with a sickening plop at Neptune's feet.

"Chibi Moon Power, Make-Up!"

Mercury was killed by one of her own ice attacks as the attack bounced off the monster and the shards were embedded deeply into the Ice Senshi's chest and abdomen.

"Chibi Moon Power, Make-Up!"

Pluto was snapped like a wish bone as two of the monsters pulled her as had as they could in two different direction by her legs, tearing her clean in two.

"Chibi Moon Power, Make-Up!"

Neo Queen Serenity was caught by her pigtails, one in each hand, as she ran by and ripped the hair right off her head, scalp and all causing her to immediately drop in a pool of her own blood.

"Chibi Moon Power, Make-Up!"

Neptune was surrounded by four monsters who after disfigured her face tore her apart in four different directions as if she had been drawn and quartered like what had been down in the Old World.

"Chibi Moon Power, Make-Up!"

Venus's head was smashed like a fly between a monsters massive hands.

"Chibi Moon Power, Make-Up!"

Saturn was slashed diagonally in half by her own Glaive which had gotten embedded in the monster's body when she tried to stab it.

"Chibi Moon Po…."

ChibiUsa looked down to see Saturn's Glaive handle sticking out from her chest before coughing up blood and then seeing nothing more but darkness. When she opened her eyes she saw the same scene as before still unable to move to help or transform. Again Saturn's Glaive came toward her and again it pierced her chest, killing her.

* * *

Saturn stared at Usagi. "Oh Usa," she thought. "Why won't you wake you? I hope Helios can get me to you."

Helios saw the look in Saturn's eyes and felt a pain in his heart. "This is how I will show my love for her," he thought. "Lady Saturn," Helios addressed the Senshi of Death and Rebirth, "I can help you get to her. Please come beside me and lay on the floor." Saturn obeyed and lay on the floor beside Usagi's bed. "I can't take you immediately into her dream. First we must go to an in between place."

"Okay," replied Saturn.

"Close your eyes and imagine a lake in the middle of a forest," Helios told her as she closed her and slowed her breathing.

Neo Queen Serenity clung to King Endymion as they watched Helios and Saturn trying to reach their daughter.

* * *

ChibiUsa opened her eyes and the scene started over again for the umpteenth time. The monster slashed Saturn in half and hurled the Silence Glaive toward ChibiUsa. Suddenly there was a flash of purple and a clang of metal. There before her stood Saturn holding her Silence Glaive and had reflected the other Glaive away from ChibiUsa.

Saturn turned to face ChibiUsa. "I told you I would always protect you. I will protect you but not just because you are the crown Princess of Crystal Tokyo and not just because you are my best friend. I will protect you because I love you," Saturn told ChibiUsa before she leaned into kiss her.

When Saturn kissed her ChibiUsa heard a voice whisper in her mind. Pulling back from Saturn she raised her hand above her head. "Neo Moon Power, Make-Up!"

ChibiUsa transformed into Sailor Neo Moon of Crystal Tokyo and combining her Moon Staff with Saturn's Silence Glaive the two Senshi created a pink and purple shock wave that shattered the monsters.

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes to find Saturn's lips on hers, causing her to blush. Before Usagi could fully process what was taking place between her and Hotaru she was crushed by a wailing queen of Crystal Tokyo. "Small Lady do not ever do that again," Neo Queen Serenity wailed. "I thought I had lost you."

"Thank you for your concern mother," Usagi replied, "but I would like to breath and feel my ribs please."

"Sorry," Serenity replied letting her daughter go. "I was so worried about you."

"We were all worried about you," Endymion told his daughter. "Serenity come on. We have that thing we must attend to," he said trying to get his wife out of the room so his daughter and Hotaru could talk.

"I am glad you are okay my lady," Helios stood and bowed to Usagi.

"Thanks you Helios," she stood and kissed him on the cheek.

"I wish you always looked at me that way," Helios thought. "I shall take my leave." Helios bowed and was gone.

"So," Saturn began, "I guess we have some things to talk about," she said de-transforming

"Things to talk about," Usagi questioned, "nah," Hotaru's face feel and Usagi smiled. Usagi then leaned forward and kissed Hotaru passionately on the lips. "Talking is over rated," she said after a few minutes and pulled Hotaru down to the bed and on top of herself.

Usagi giggled, "I never thought I would be dating an older woman." Hotaru only looked at her. "We well look the same age but you were born in the 20th Century and I was born in the 30th Century so you are a thousand years older than me."

Hotaru whacked her pink haired lover on the head. "I like it better when you don't talk."

"Then make me stop talking," Usagi grinned mischievously.

* * *

****When I started writing ChibiUsa's dream the monsters from the fanfic Sailor Moon 4200 popped in my head but I left it ambiguous for the reader to see the kind of monsters they wanted to see.

**** I started writing this in Dec 2008 for Hapless and finished in May 2009.

****Jul 2009: The part of Saturn transforming and running to Usagi's room were added to the Crystal Tokyo section and Usagi's talk with her guardians the Asteroid Senshi was extended along with a few other minor pieces here and there. The sections dealing with the S arc of the fic in the Sailor Moon timeline were also added.

**Senshi Love by DavisJes**

**Senshi Love © DavisJes June - May 2009**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	14. Minako and Artemis

**Minako and Artemis  
**

* * *

**The reason: **Ever since saw Artemis' human form in the Sailor V manga I thought Minako might have a crush on Artemis' human form. Plus Minako has a thing for white haired guys.

Manga: Codename Sailor V

**

* * *

**

* * *

"Computer on," a young girl with white streaked blond hair said as she walked in the room.

"Welcome Hatsumi," a mechanized voice replied, "state inquiry."

"I want to know how my mother and my father met," the girl replied.

"Invalid inquiry," the computer answered, "state inquiry."

"Sometimes the archive is such a pain," Hatsumi thought. "I would like to read about Aino Minako and Night Artemis."

"Processing inquiry," replied the computer. "Data found."

Hatsumi looked at the screen. "Found it," she thought with a smile.

Place: England, United Kingdom (Old World)

Year: mid 1990s BCT (pre Crystal Tokyo Calendar)

Sailor Venus

Title: Leader of Serenity's Inner Senshi (Silver Millennium and Crystal Tokyo), Princess Serenity's Double (Silver Millennium), Head of Palace Security (Crystal Tokyo)

Alias: Aino Minako, Sailor V, Princess Venus

Lord Artemis

Title: Advisor to Queen Serenity (Silver Millennium), Guardian to Princess Venus (Silver Millennium), Advisor to Neo Queen Serenity (Crystal Tokyo)

Alias: Night Artemis, Sir Artemis, Artemis of Mau

"What about how they met and feel in love?" Hatsumi asked.

"Please state inquiry," the computer replied.

"When were Aino Minako and Night Artemis' first meeting?" she restated. Hatsumi read the information on the screen and sighed. "How did Aino Minako and Night Artemis meet in the Old World not the Silver Millennium?" She was getting frustrated. "This is just the same information on Mama during her time as Sailor V in England. This is in all the history books." She left the computer room. "Guess I will ask Mama," she thought.

* * *

Hatsumi walked into her mother's bedchamber to find her breast feeding her new little brother. "Gah!" she screamed throwing her hands to her face. "Warn me next time."

"You should knock next time," Minako laughed.

"Still not used to him being here," she replied.

After a moment Hatsumi heard her mother put Gyouseis in his crib. "You can turn around now," Minako told her thirteen year old daughter. "What did you need?"

Hatsumi joined her mother on the bed. "I was wondering how you and Papa met."

"You have read the history books?" Minako asked her daughter who nodded.

"But Mama," she began. "What is the real story?"

Minako smiled as she thought back to her time as Sailor V. "Hatsumi, there was a time before I was Sailor Venus and I worked alone. Back then I was called Sailor V and you father was my only partner." Her daughter nodded. "One day while I was fighting the Dark Kingdom your father revealed his human form to me in order to save me."

"Human form," Hatsumi asked confused.

Minako nodded. "Your father is Mauan. He used to spend most of his time in his cat form." Hatsumi made a face and her mother playfully slapped her on the back of her head. "I fell in love with your father after I knew he could turn into a human not with his cat form."

"And," Hatsumi insisted.

"And what," Minako asked. "That is it. There is nothing spectacular about how we fell in love. We were just two people who fate brought together and then we just had you after a long while." After Hatsumi left Minako lay on her bed and got lost in her memories.

* * *

Minako had just spent another late night fighting the Dark Agency when her mother caught her sneaking back into the house. "Where have you been young lady," her mother demanded sitting on Minako's bed as Minako came in through her bed room window with Artemis on her shoulder.

"Artemis got out and I went looking for him," Minako replied.

"That cat of yours gets out a lot," her mother replied. "Maybe we should get rid of him if he causes you so much trouble."

"Please let me keep him," Minako begged.

"You had to come through the window?" her mother asked and Minako said nothing. "You have one more chance. Now get to bed!"

* * *

Another night Minako came through her window to find her mother once again sitting on her bed. "Once again you are late. It has been months. Don't think I have not noticed you have gotten worse," her mother told her. "Not only do you now come home late everyday but your clothes are torn and trashed on more than one occasion. Sometimes they are even bloody. Are you in a gang?"

"What?" Minako yelled and then stared at her mother.

"Today the police chief came by looking for you," her mother told her. "I have managed to keep this from your father but I can't handle this anymore." Her mother sighed and pinched the bridge her nose. "Minako I think it is time you moved out."

Minako started at her mother in shock. "I am only thirteen. You can't throw me out," she yelled not caring if she woke her father up.

"You are going to live with your grandmother," he mother said getting up. "Now go to bed. I will tell her tomorrow you will start living with her as of then."

After her mother left Minako fell on her bed crying into her pillow and Artemis walked over to her. He placed a paw on her shoulder. "Oh Artemis," she pulled him to her. "Why does she hate me?"

"Know Minako that I love you," Artemis told her as he felt his fur becoming wet.

"Artemis only if you weren't a cat," she said crying herself to sleep.

"Only if you knew," he thought curling up next to her.

* * *

"Minako!" her mother yelled. "Get up and get to school. I am going to work and your father has already left."

Minako rolled over but did not open her eyes as they were still puffy from crying most of the night. "Did she really kick me out?" Minako mumbled.

"Mina," Artemis jumped on her bed. "Maybe it is time to go to Japan to help the others now that you have fully awoken as Sailor Venus."

"You just want to see Luna," Minako said causing Artemis to blush. "I'll get packed. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible."

* * *

"Aino residence," Judith Aino answered the phone.

"Hello," Gloria Daniels said with her thick British accent.

"Hello mother," she replied. "How are you handling Minako?"

"That is why I called," he mother answered. "I thought you two made up. Minako never showed up."

Judith almost dropped the phone. "Mother," she whispered. "What have I done?"

"Be calm child," Gloria said. "I will be there as soon as I can and we will find her."

* * *

"We need to find Luna and the other Senshi," Artemis told Minako as he hid in her bag as she walked off the plane.

"First I need to find a place to live," Minako thought.

* * *

Minako stood outside an apartment door waiting for the girl to answer. She had found an ad about a Kino Makoto looking for a roommate. When the girl opened the door Minako was surprised. "You do not look any older than me," Minako said. The girl stared at her. "Umm sorry," Minako said blushing and scratching her head. "I am here about the roommate ad," Minako held up the sheet of paper. "First I need to ask a question," Minako added quickly. The girl nodded. "Do you take pets?" When the girl did not answer Minako quickly added, "I just moved here from England. I brought my cat Artemis with me and I can't give him up for anything."

"This girl has a lot of energy," Makoto thought with a smile. When Minako finally quit talking Makoto stepped out of the doorway. "Please come in. My name is Kino Makoto."

Minako bowed to the brunette, "I am Aino Minako."

"Aino is a Japanese name," Makoto replied.

"My father was Japanese but my mother was British," she replied.

The Makoto's eyes went wide. "Are you Aino Minako the model/singer?"

"That was another life," Minako whispered.

"To answer your question yes I can accept your cat," Makoto told her. "As long as he stays away from my planets and off the counters and tables," she added.

"Does she think I am an animal," Artemis mumbled.

"You are," Minako giggled.

* * *

Minako managed not to scare Makoto and they were now sharing Makoto's apartment. Minako did not have many belongings as she wanted to forget her old life so it did not take her long to get settled. Minako had been fighting the Dark Kingdom in Japan as Sailor Venus for about a month and had not yet to meet any of the other Senshi.

"Mina," Artemis said one night. "Have you noticed anything about Makoto?"

"She is an amazing cook and seem to get in a lot of fights at school," Minako replied.

"No," Artemis replied. "Not that. I get a strange feeling from her."

"Don't let her be one of them," Minako said sadly.

"I don't know but there is something about her," Artemis stated. "We should keep on eye on her."

* * *

One day while they were eating dinner Minako asked Makoto what she though about the Sailor Senshi and was surprised Makoto had never heard of them. "Are they a new group or something?" Makoto had asked.

This sent Minako and Artemis on a search. While Minako looked through old papers in the public library Artemis prowled the streets looking for Luna.

* * *

Weeks of searching went by and Minako could find nothing on the other Senshi while Artemis found nothing of Luna.

Minako was awaken by an inhuman and upon instinct called her henshin wand to her as Makoto burst through Minako's bedroom door. "What was that noise?" Makoto asked. Realizing it was close Minako and Makoto looked at Artemis who was lying at the foot of Minako's bed. "It sounds almost like he is crying," Makoto stated.

Minako looked at her cat closely. "He is sleeping. Animals must really dream," she said nonchalantly. Makoto shrugged and left, closing Minako's door. "Artemis," she thought. "What are you dreaming about?"

* * *

"Are you okay Artemis?" Minako asked after Artemis slept the day away for the third day in a row.

Finally Artemis spoke. "I know why we can't find any of the other Senshi or Luna." Minako noticed his voice cracked when he said Luna's name.

"The other Senshi have not been awakened," he said.

"Why?" Minako asked. "Surely Luna would have," Minako trailed off when she felt Artemis shaking.

He shook his head. "Luna is dead," he chocked out. "I had a dream," he began. "More like a memory. How I saw this I am not sure but after Queen Serenity put us in our stasis containers Luna's container got cracked." Artemis quit speaking as he was over come by emotion. "I must have pushed the memory so far down in my mind that I forgot," he mumbled.

"Forgot what?" Minako asked c.

"When I woke up out of stasis before I found you," Artemis' whole body shook, "there was a container beside me and all that was in there was a skeleton."

"We will go back to England and find her," Minako told him.

Artemis shook his head. "I woke up here in Japan. I was drawn to England to find you." Then straightening out he said, "We must find and awaken the other Senshi first," as he tried to regain his composure and sound like her mentor.

* * *

Minako and Makoto were sitting in the courtyard of Juuban Middle School having lunch as they watched a blond pigtailed girl walk across the courtyard with a friend and proceeded to fall no less than five times.

"Wow," Minako laughed, "That girl is so clumsy."

"Yeah," Makoto sighed starring at her.

"Hey Mako," Minako waved her hand in front of the brunette's face. "Venus to Makoto," then mentally slapped herself. "Earth to Makoto," Minako said quickly to cover up her previous statement.

"Someday," Makoto mumbled.

"Someday what?" Minako asked.

"Someday Usagi will be my girlfriend," Makoto said dreamily. Then quickly blushed realizing what she said. "I mean if I was a guy."

"It's okay Mako," Minako said.

"Please don't tell anyone," Makoto begged. "I already get into fights because of my height."

"I will not tell on one condition," Minako said with a stern face.

"Great," Makoto thought. "I am letting my roommate blackmail me."

"I will not tell anyone as long as you do not tell anyone I am bi," Minako beamed.

"What?" Makoto's jaw dropped and she stared at the blond who only nodded.

"Well it makes sense now," Minako said thoughtfully. Makoto only continued to stare at the blond. "I always thought you were staring at the guy with brown hair who sat beside her but turns out you were staring at Usagi. It is funny I never paid attention that she was in our class until now."

"How could you miss her?" Makoto asked.

"Well I knew there was a girl that was always late but never really paid any attention to her," Minako said absently. "If it were me I would like picked the blue haired girl that always sits in the front of the class. She is cute."

"That is Mizuno Ami," said Makoto. "I have talked to her once or twice."

Just then Minako and Makoto heard a loud crash followed by a cloud of smoke. "How am I going to transform?" Minako thought.

"Naru," Minako heard someone yell. Turning her head she saw that the girl, Usagi, was standing over the read haired girl she had been talking to earlier. As a monster came from the smoke Usagi put herself in between her friend and the monster. Minako could tell that even though Usagi was clearly scared she was going to try and protect her friend.

"Usagi," Matoko screamed and ran toward her love interest as the monster swatted Usagi against the wall of the opposite building.

"Idiots," Minako thought. "They are going to get themselves killed," as she ducked behind the tree her and Makoto had been sitting under. "Venus Power Make Up!" Minako transformed into Sailor Venus and came from behind the tree.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Venus declared stopping the monster's attack as Makoto ran to Usagi. "I am the Solider of Love, Sailor Venus," she said posing. "And in the name of the Moon and Venus I will punish you."

Then monster seem to laugh at Venus as it beaded towards Usagi and Makoto again. "Usa, please wake up," Makoto said cradling Usagi. When Makoto stood Venus was surprised at the look she saw in the brunette's eyes when she looked at the monster. There was no fear in the young girl's eyes. The only emotion which showed in Makoto's eyes was rage. "I will not let you hurt Usagi anymore," Makoto screamed and landing a punch on the monster.

"Minako," Artemis ran up to her. "I felt a disturbance in the force."

"Artemis," Venus groaned, "lay off the Star Wars movies."

He laughed sheepishly. "What happened?" he asked.

"A monster appeared out of nowhere and began attacking students," she told him.

"It seems very intent on getting that blonde," Artemis observed.

"Yeah and Makoto is dead set on fighting the monster," Venus replied. "It is strange," she thought. "Why is Makoto not afraid of the monster?"

"Minako look," Artemis yelled raising his paw toward the monster that now had Makoto in its claws.

Venus noticed that Makoto was faintly glowing green. A sudden image of a brunette girl in a Senshi fuku similar to her own flashed across Venus' mind except the girl's fuku colors were green and pink instead of orange and yellow. Venus smiled and whispered, "Jupiter."

Artemis and Venus watched as the symbol of Jupiter blazed brightly upon Makoto forehead as a green pen similar Venus' orange pen appeared before Makoto. Acting if a floating object was normal Makoto grabbed the green pen before her. "Jupiter Power Make Up!" yelled Makoto as lighting appeared from no where and covered her body revealing the green and pink fuku Venus saw in her 'vision'.

Still clutched in the monsters grip the girl who used to be Kino Makoto managed to grab a metal spike protruding from its blue skin. "Jupiter Spark!" Jupiter yelled electrocuting the monster into a pile of dust and unceremoniously falling and landing on the ground with a thud.

"Wow," Venus laughed, "And Art says I don't plan my attacks. You okay?" Jupiter nodded and then her eyes went wide. "Usagi!" she shot up.

"She is okay," Venus indicated point to Naru who was helping Usagi to her feet.

"Oh," Jupiter replied. Then she turned to Venus. "What is going on here?" Jupiter demanded

"I know we need to talk," Venus told her. "Let's get out of here so we can talk but first we need to de-transform."

"How do I do that?" Jupiter asked.

"Imagine yourself in normal clothes," Venus told her.

Jupiter nodded and closed her eyes feeling her fuku dissolve into her school uniform. When she opened her eyes Venus was no longer standing in from of her but Minako. "Minako!" Makoto exclaimed shocked.

Minako nodded. "I am Sailor Venus and you are Sailor Jupiter. Let's go back to the apartment," Minako whispered as Artemis jumped on to her shoulder. "Don't worry," she said as they started walking. "Unless we tell someone who we are or they see us transform they will not know who we are."

"But we look the same," Makoto replied.

"A mystical barrier around all the Senshi," Artemis stated. "You can't be photographed or video taped very easily either."

Makoto stared at Artemis. "Figures," she said with a shrug as Minako tried to come up with an explanation for Artemis talking.

* * *

"So we are all princess from a past life thousands of years ago and we are reborn now because Beryl and Metallia have reawaken?" Makoto asked. Minako and Artemis nodded and Makoto continued. "Plus we have to find Mars and Mercury along with the Rainbow Crystals in order to find and awake the Moon Princess. There are also three other Senshi but they are on a different mission and will appear only if things get really bad. If a Senshi in purple appears the world will end?"

"Well Saturn was supposed to bring about the end of the Silver Millennium as the legend goes," Artemis stated.

"How did you know what to do?" Minako asked Makoto and then blushed. "Artemis had to tell me what to do and say the first time."

Makoto shrugged. "It all seemed natural to me. I am used to getting into fights so that was not strange for me either."

* * *

That night Makoto had a visit from her past self Princess Jupiter in the form of a dream which fully awakened all her past memories of the Silver Millennium.

"Where am I?" Makoto wondered aloud.

"You are on the Moon," a feminine voice said. "This was once a great kingdom known as the Silver Millennium."

"You look like me," Makoto said.

The girl in a green dress nodded. "I am you in a past life. I am Princess Jupiter," she said. "It will be along time until you can access the powers I used to wield in this form. Once your memories of the Silver Millennium have been restored you will be able to use even your Eternal level attacks without having to reach the Eternal level in this life." Princess Jupiter told Makoto. "Would you like to see your past?" Makoto nodded. "Then follow me," she said walking towards the crumbled former Moon Palace.

As soon as Makoto stepped through the doorway of the Moon Place images of past memories flooded her mind. Makoto was so over whelmed by the images she fell to her knees and tears came from her eyes. Makoto looked up at her past self, Princess Jupiter, who nodded as if knowing what Makoto was going to say. "Serenity and you I mean me were in love but she was pledged to marry the Prince of Earth in hope to bring peace between the Earth and the Moon."

"We both put duty before love as we were taught," Princess Jupiter responded.

"Was Endymion reincarnated too?" Makoto asked.

Princess Jupiter nodded. "He is still older than her. Unlike Serenity Endymion loved her deeply."

"I might still have a chance if I can find Serenity before Endymion," Makoto thought aloud.

Princess Jupiter nodded. "Come with me."

"It is not the time for me to leave here but it is time for you to go," Princess Jupiter told her.

Makoto was blinded by a flash of green light and when she opened her eyes she was back in her room with Minako sitting on her bed staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Minako asked.

"Yeah," replied Makoto. "Why?"

"You were crying in your sleep and it woke me up," Minako told her.

"Past life memories," Makoto said quietly. Minako cocked her head to the side. "I was in love with her. I was in love with Princess Serenity and she loved me but was forced to marry Endymion." Makoto's voice chocked with emotion.

"Well all loved her and she loved us but you and her loved each other the mostly deeply," Minako said.

"Maybe Princess Serenity is Usagi?" Makoto wondered hopefully.

"A klutz like her?" asked Minako. "I think you hit your head Mako," Minako smiled. "Get some rest," Minako kissed Makoto's forehead before leaving her room.

"I wonder if she was right," thought Minako then she shook her head. "No way, that is crazy. Princess Serenity was dignity in every sense of the word." As Minako entered her room again she was still talking to herself. "Although," she said aloud.

"Although what?" asked Artemis. "Is Makoto okay?"

Minako nodded. "Makoto remembers her life as Princess Jupiter of the Silver Millennium and that he and Princess Serenity were in love." Artemis only looked at her. "Makoto think that a girl named Usagi at school could be Princess Serenity's reincarnated form."

"Makoto could be right," Artemis thought. "Jupiter could always see through the Princess' disguises and said she would know her anywhere no matter what." Artemis curled up beside Minako. "Goodnight Minako."

"Night Art," Minako mumbled as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Where is Artemis," Makoto asked as her and Minako walked toward the local shrine.

"Said he had something to take care of," Minako replied.

* * *

Across town Artemis was watching a blonde with a strange Odango hair style go shopping with her red haired friend. "If she is Princess Serenity she has gotten clumsier," Artemis thought with a chuckle and then winced as the girl did a very hard face plant into the concert sidewalk. "I do feel some kind of energy from her."

* * *

"Why are we going to this shrine?" asked Minako.

"Maybe the miko could do a fire reading," Makoto replied.

"And," Minako insisted.

"Maybe we will get help in what our next step should be," Makoto told her.

Minako stopped in her tracks as her and Makoto got to the top of the shrine's steps. Minako could only stare at the girl in front of her dressed in a traditional white and red miko outfit with her long raven hair with slight purple highlights flowing in the wind. "Reiko," Minako whispered as memories flooded her mind.

"May I help you?" the miko asked. "My name is Hino Rei and I am the miko of this shrine."

"We would like a fire reading if you can spare the time," Makoto said before bowing. "I am Kino Makoto." Minako only continued to stare and Makoto sighed. "The blonde statue is my friend Aino Minako." Makoto tapped Minako and she bowed to the miko sill unable to speak.

"Please follow me," Rei replied.

"Yes," Minako answered a little too loudly.

"Glad I don't have to put up with her everyday," Rei thought as she led the customers to the fire room. "They probably want to know about boys or test answers. Why can't serious people ever come to consult the flame?" The three girls took of their shoes at the entrance to the shrine. "Please sit," Rei indicated to a stop in front of the flames but behind her spot. Sitting herself in front of the flame she turned her head, "What do you wish to ask?"

With a solemn face and pose Minako replied, "Will we find the ones we seek?"

"Wow," thought Rei. "It is like she is a different person than the girl I just met outside a few minutes ago." Rei nodded and turned to the flame positioning her self, "Very well." Rei closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

"Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"

As Rei began her chant and went into her trance the strange yet familiar woman in red and purple stood before her and then came over to her and sat with Rei as her imaged blended with Rei's body. This woman had been appearing to Rei ever since she began reading the flame and had first scared her but now Rei welcomed the woman's presence. Rei somehow felt this woman helped her and gave Rei her power of sight. If Rei had not been in her trance she would have been surprised to know that Minako and Makoto could also see the woman.

"Minako," Makoto whispered. "Did you see that?" Minako nodded. "Was that," Makoto stopped seeing Rei stiffen.

Minako nodded again. "Mars," she said barely at a whisper. "I wonder if the sigil of Mars is on her brow," Minako thought. She remembered being in a fire reading with Mars during the Silver Millennium and how quiet and still she had to be or Mars would loose her concentration.

After what seemed like hours to Minako the fire flared wildly and then calmed again. They saw the image of Mars disconnect from Rei and walk into the fire. From her place on the floor Rei bowed to the fire before turning to face her customers. Minako and Makoto noticed the miko's stained and confused look. "I will not lie, Rei began. "That was one of the most intense readings I have had and I am not quiet sure even I understand it all." Makoto and Minako waited patiently for her to continue. "I saw you," Rei pointed to Minako, "and you," pointing to Makoto. "I also saw a pigtailed blond, a blue haired girl and a raven haired girl." Rei told them leaving out that she felt the raven haired girl looked like herself. "You all were dressed in strange but elegant dresses. Then it was like the Kami hit the fast forward button and I saw you two and the other three girls again but this time you were dressed in more modern clothes." Makoto and Minako looked at each other with a slight smile and nodded. "To answer your question," Rei stated, "Yes you will find your friends again."

Minako and Makoto stood and bowed. "Thank you Hino-san," They said in unison.

Rei bowed in return to them.

"How can we fully awaken Mars?" wondered Minako as her and Makoto walked back to their apartment in silence. "Oh," she grinned. "I gotta think of away to set up Makoto with Usagi. Even if she is not Princess Serenity Makoto likes her so it is worth a try. If it does not work out then Makoto will be free to try and find Serenity if that is what she wants. The Goddess of Love is on the job," Minako posed with her signature V sign and a wink.

"Um Minako," Makoto stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Minako laughed trying to play it off.

* * *

Minako lay on her bed staring at the ceiling trying to think of a way to get Makoto and Usagi together. "Hey Art," Minako said lazily. "Do you think I will ever find a guy who won't betray me?"

"That is not true Mina," Artemis said trying to make her feel better.

"Not true," Minako said shooting up from her bed. She held up her index finger, "First during the Silver Millennium Kunzite betrayed me, Endymion, and his own planet for Beryl. Second," she held up her middle finger, "Alan led me on and the whole time he was in love with Katrina." Minako added her ringer finger to the other two fingers she was already holding up. "Danburite also known as Kaitou Ace 'saved me'," she put air quotes up when she said saved me, "only to lure me into a trap and rip my heart from my chest cursing me to a loveless life." Minako flopped back down on her bed but perked her head up, "Oh and don't forget how dad did nothing when mom kicked me out of the house. So I asked you again will I ever find a guy who will not betray me."

"I have never and will never betray you Mina," Artemis said gently coming up to her.

"I know Artemis," she said scratching his head, "and I love you for it but you are a cat." Minako pulled him close and buried her face in his fur.

"Maybe one day I can show you my true form," Artemis though. "Why do you not remember my and Luna's human forms? Back during the Silver Millennium I love you more than a teacher should love a student. I loved you almost as much as I loved Luna. She is gone," he felt a tear run down his fur but he did not realize it was his own as he thought it was Minako's. "Maybe it is time I move on." Artemis turned around and licked Minako in the face causing her to smile. "Get some sleep Mina."

* * *

Minako went by the shrine for the fifth day in a row after school even though she had to go out of her way on her route home. "Where did she go," Minako thought not seeing the raven haired miko anywhere. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and grinned sheepishly, "Um hi."

The miko glared at Minako with her arms crossed over her chest, "Most customer do not hide in the bushes," she said. "You want to tell me why you have been sneaking around this temple for the past week," demanded Rei.

By her tone Minako could tell it was not a question. "Um," she began. "I can't tell her the truth yet," Minako thought. "Can I call you Rei?" Minako beamed.

"No," she grumbled.

"Okay," Minako said quietly and then immediately beamed again. "Oh I know. I wanted to invite you to come to Crown Arcade with friend, Makoto, and I" Minako said proud of herself and paused a second before adding, "Reiko."

Rei was not sure why but she instantly disliked the name this blond wanted to call her. "Since you do not seem to need to services of this shrine please leave," Rei said sternly.

"Well that could have gone better," Minako grumbled as she walked down the steps away from the shrine.

"Minako," Artemis came up to her. She picked him up and put him on her shoulder. "What is wrong?"

"Things could have gone better," she replied. "Why are you here?"

"I felt a strange energy," Artemis informed her.

"It was probably just Mars," Minako said nonchalantly. Artemis stared at her and Minako nodded. "The shrine maiden there is Mars reincarnated but I do not think her Senshi personality has fully awakened in her. She thinks she can read the fire in this life probably because it is in her blood and that she was raised there her whole life."

"How did you learn this?" Artemis asked her.

"I kind of have been observing for few a days," she grinned.

"You mean spying and you go caught today?" Artemis asked her.

"Or you could put it that way," Minako mumbled. "I wonder what Makoto is cooking tonight?" Artemis had to hang on for his life as Minako ran home with the thought of food on her mind.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and Makoto and Minako sat at their usual spot outside for lunch. Minako leaned up again the tree and stretched. "I don't see her."

"She was late again," Makoto said. "Maybe she got double detention, one at lunch and one after school." Then Makoto got an idea. "If I get detention after school I will have an excuse to talk to her."

* * *

Minako was not sure what Makoto did but she had gotten herself detention after school just like she wanted. "I will be home later," Makoto said as she ran off toward their homeroom with a smile on her face as she went to detention.

"See ya," Minako waved.

When Makoto got to the room Usagi was not there so she sat down and began doing her homework. The door banged open and in flew Usagi. "You are late even to detention Odango," Makoto laughed.

"Don't call me that," she huffed. "I served at lunch and forgot I had double today. I had almost left school and had to run back here." Usagi threw her bag down and proceeded to get ready for a nap.

"Um Usagi," Makoto said standing and walking towards Usagi's desk.

"Yeah," Usagi mumbled into her sleeves.

"Can I talk to you? I know we don't know each other well but," Makoto stopped and took a deep breath. Usagi turned her head so one eye was looking at Makoto. "I like you," Makoto said quickly in one breath.

Usagi raised her head and stared at Makoto. "So the rumors are true?" was all she said.

"Sorry for taking up your time," Makoto said going to back to her desk.

"No wait," Usagi jumped up. "I didn't say I believed the. Why you first moved here you scared Naru and the others but not me. I thought it was amazing how you could stand up for yourself. I wish I had that kind of strength." Usagi blushed. "I also heard a rumor that you cook."

"Yeah," Makoto grinned and scratched the back of her head. Makoto realized she was blushing from Usagi saying she was not afraid of her.

"You were always by yourself and never saw you outside of school so I never really got the chance to talk to you," Usagi told Makoto. "Then that blonde transferred to the school and you have been hanging around her ever since." Usagi stopped to collect her thoughts. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No," Makoto said, "We are just roommates." Makoto took one of Usagi's delicate hands in her. "Would you go out with me sometimes?"

"I am sure if I look at you that way but I would like to get to know you as a friend," Usagi said squeezing Makoto's hand slightly before removing her own.

"I can accept that," Makoto said. "Do you want to come over for dinner? I am cooking because otherwise Minako would burn the apartment down."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Artemis asked Minako as he sat on a bar stool watching Minako in the kitchen.

"I don't know when Makoto will get home," Minako said. "She is going to confess to that Usagi girl at school. Plus I have to learn to cook to be a good wife someday."

Artemis cringed remembered the last time Minako cooked and made him taste test it. He was a cat after all who was used to digging in the trash for food so he thought it could not be worse. Artemis later found out he was wrong when he tried what Minako had made. "Saved," Artemis thought as Makoto walked in.

"I brought a guest for dinner," Makoto beamed. "Minako get out of my kitchen," she yelled realizing where her blond roommate was. Usagi stood there shocked and then started giggling as Minako was drug from the kitchen and placed on the couch. Makoto went back to the kitchen. "Uhg!" she exclaimed. "I don't even want to know what you were trying to cook."

* * *

All through dinner Minako kept grinning at Makoto and Usagi. "I could see it Artemis," Minako said lying on her bed.

"See what?" he asked curling up beside her.

"The silver cord that ties two people together if they are meant to be together," Minako replied. "Usagi has to be the princess because Serenity and Jupiter where tied together in then and now Usagi and Makoto are bonded by that same cord." Minako picked up Artemis and held him tight. "Ace was my destiny at one point but that was not to be in this life. Do you think his prediction will be true?"

Artemis licked her face. "There is someone out there who loved you." Artemis snuggled up to Minako as she fell asleep. Once Artemis was sure she was deep asleep he jumped off the bed. He closed his eyes and concentrated as he began to glow silver. Artemis morphed into his human form. He pulled his long white hair out of his face as he leaned over Minako. Artemis paused as he watched her breath. Slowly he bent down more and placed a soft kiss on the Senshi of Love's pale pink lips. "May be one day I can tell you that I love you," he whispered.

* * *

"I had the strangest dream," Minako said as her and Makoto were walking home.

"What happened?" Makoto asked.

"Artemis was in my room," Minako said. "It was Artemis but it wasn't Artemis. There was this guy dressed in white with long white hair. He was so dreamy," Minako said with her eyes sparkling.

"Are you sure you were not dream about that guy Ace?" Makoto questioned.

Minako shook her head. "He was not wearing Ace's outfit and his hair was too long to be Ace."

Just then Artemis came running up to the two girls. "Hurry quick. You have to get to the shrine. It is under a youma attack." Minako and Makoto transformed as they ran and when they reached the shrine Rei was trying to fight the youma with her broom.

"I will not let you destroy my home," Rei yelled and she pulled out an ofuda. She chanted and threw it at the youma knocking it backwards and momentarily stunned.

"I am the Solider of Love, Sailor Venus," she said passing. "And in the name of the Moon and Venus I will punish you."

"I am the Solider of Lighting, Sailor Jupiter," Jupiter said posing beside Venus. "And in the name of Jupiter, I will punish you!"

The youma roared at Venus and Jupiter before charging at them forgetting about Rei. Jupiter punched the youma and since it flying back toward the shrine just as Rei's grandfather came around the corner.

"Rei what is all the noise?" he asked.

"Grandfather watch out," Rei yelled rushing toward him and knocked him out of the way where he landed unconscious under a cherry blossom tree.

Jupiter and Venus watched as Rei's aura glowed red and the symbol of Mars appeared on her brow. Then a red pen similar to Jupiter's and Venus' appeared before her. Rei grabbed the pen before her and yelled, "Mars Power, Make Up!" Fire consumed the Shinto priestess and a moment later before them stood Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars threw her hand up as rings of fire formed around her. "Mars Burning Mandela!" she yelled and threw her hands forward as the rings of fire shot forward tearing through the youma turning it to a pile of dust.

* * *

Rei's grandfather had woken up quickly after the battle was over but she insisted that he go to bed and rest. Now Rei, Minako, Makoto and Artemis sat in Rei's room trying to explain things to her.

"So the lady I have been seeing when I do a fire reading was my past self?" Rei asked. "This Sailor Mars?" Minako and Makoto nodded. "It kind of makes sense."

"How much do you remember of your past life?" Artemis said.

"Whaa!" Rei said and fell over. "That cat talked!"

"She just awakened as Mars, Artemis," Minako said as if a talking cat was normal.

"Yeah give her time," Makoto told the white cat.

Then Minako looked at Rei. "Yes Artemis can talk. So could Luna. She was a black cat but we lost her," she added the last part quietly.

Minako, Makoto and Artemis spent the next couple of hours filling Rei in on their lives during the Silver Millennium and how their world on the Moon ended.

* * *

Rei lay on her bed as her pet crows Phobos and Demios perched outside her open window. She waved her hand and they took the invitation to come into her room. As they set down on her bed she stroked them loving and sang softly to them as Rei herself drifted to sleep.

* * *

Rei stood on a desolate rocky surface. "Why am I on the Moon?" she asked aloud to no one.

"You are here so we could meet," a women with long black purple hair wearing a long red gown said walk toward her followed by two crows.

"You are my past self?" Rei asked.

The woman nodded. "I am Princess Mars." She smiled and gestured towards the crows. "I am sure you already know my friends."

"I do not already know the answer to my question but I have been here before," Princess Mars to Rei. "I had a dream of us meeting but did not know what it meant or why I was wearing such strange clothes although I understand now," she continued. "As you are right now you do not have much power. Once your memories of the Silver Millennium have been fully awakened you will have access to your Eternal level powers without having reached Eternal level. You have a choice," Princess Mars paused. "Do you want to see your past? Do you want to remember?"

"Yes," Rei replied. "I want to know who I am."

Princess Mars smiled and motioned for Rei to follow her. "What you see before us is what is left of the Moon Palace after that fateful battle with Beryl which brought an end to the world that we all knew." Rei followed Princess Mars up the ruined stairs and crossed the 'doorway' into the palace. Princess Mars turned and faced Rei, "If you truly want to remember your past just cross this threshold."

Rei took a deep breath crossing the threshold. If she had not been used to seeing images from when she would read the fire Rei would have been over come. She did have to brace herself again some fallen rubble as she was not ready for the images of Mercury's death, nor her own death at the hands of Beryl's Generals.

"Our time is over," Princess Mars told her. "We will meet again."

* * *

Going to the temple had become routine for Makoto and Minako. Some days Artemis would meet them there or already be there waiting for them. Normally the girls talked about how to fight the enemy or how they were going to find Mercury or the Moon Princess. Usagi and Makoto had come a quick item. Also they were trying to figure out if this Tuxedo Kamen was friend or foe. He seemed to help them against the youma but he was also looking for the Nijizuishou.

"He keeps saying the Nijizuishou will help him find his princess," Minako said. "What if he is Prince Endymion?"

"If Usagi is the Moon Princess I will not let him have her," Makoto said punching her fist.

Minako placed a hand on Makoto shoulder. "No one will take Usagi away from you."

"I normally dream about things that will happen in the future or see images in the flames," Rei told them, "but back when I first awakened as Sailor Mars I had a dream about my past self talking to me."

Makoto nodded, "Same here."

"Yeah back in the very beginning so did I," Minako said.

"It looks like your past selves are waiting until your Senshi side is awoken to give you back your full memories of your life during the Silver Millennium," Artemis said from his nested spot in Minako's lap.

"For everything I can remember about Princess Mercury I think that Mizuno Ami in Makoto's and my class could possibly be her reincarnated form," Minako stated.

"Mercury," Rei whispered with a smile.

"But how would we figure out if she is Mercury?" Makoto asked. "Rei and I were awakened when we were trying to protect loved ones or someone we cared for deeply."

* * *

Rei and Makoto rushed in the hospital with Minako between them. "She was attacked and has lost a lot of blood," Rei almost yelled at the receptionist.

The receptionist handed her a stack of forms and pointed to a chair. "Have a seat and fill these out," she said almost robotically.

"What is going on here?" a doctor asked coming up to the noise.

"This lady is refusing to fill out the paper work Dr Mizuno," the receptionist stated.

"Miss please," Dr Mizuno began calmly talking to Rei. "If you don't fill out the paper work we will not know anything about you."

"It is not for me but my friend," Rei pointed toward Makoto who was lightly slapping Minako to keep her awake.

Dr Mizuno rushed to the blond, "Her name?" she quickly asked Makoto. "Minako can you hear me?" she gently asked. "Nurse I need some help here," turning back to Minako. "Stay with me Minako," Dr Mizuno said helping the girl on to a stretcher. "Are either of your related to her?" Rei and Makoto shook their heads. "Then I'm sorry you can't come any farther."

"Dr Mizuno," Makoto began as the doors were closed. "She has no family. We are the closest thing to family she has. Minako is my roommate." Dr Mizuno nodded and kept walking giving orders.

* * *

"You say we can head ourselves quicker than normal humans but has she ever been hurt this bad," Rei whispered.

Makoto just shook her head. "She has become like my sister. I don't want to loose her," she said putting her head in her hands. "I already lot my parents to a plane crash and then my grandma to cancer." She shook her head. "I don't like hospitals."

"She will be okay," Rei said placing a hand on her shoulders. "I know she will."

"This is against policy but we could not find anyone with the name Aino who knew Minako," Dr Mizuno said. She then gave a brief smile. "Whoever Makoto is she said her name while she was fading in and out of consciousness."

"I am Kino Makoto," Makoto replied.

"Right now only you can go see her but not for long," Dr Mizuno said.

"I will wait here and make sure Odango does not drool on herself," Rei said as the other two looked at the sleeping blond. Then Rei turned to Makoto. "When DID she get here?"

Makoto shrugged. "I had to call her because we had a date and she said she was coming over. Then she just appeared, cried on me and fell asleep."

"I didn't think I was in the bathroom THAT long," Rei replied which got a chuckle from Makoto and Dr Mizuno.

"This way please," Dr Mizuno said. Makoto grabbed her bag and followed.

* * *

Once Dr Mizuno had left the room Makoto looked at Minako lying in the bed with massive bandages. "Oh Mina," Makoto whispered. "Why did you do it?" she asked sitting down on the bed.

Minako squeezed Makoto's hand. "You would have died," she crocked out.

"I brought you something," Makoto opened her bag to show a heaving ball of fur, "Artemis," she whispered.

He poked his head up and she motioned to Minako. He jumped on the bed and curled up close as she could to her without hurting her. "Minako I thought I had lost you," he cried and licked her hand.

Minako had fallen back to sleep and a nurse came in. "Miss visiting hours are over. You need to leave please." The nurse closed the door and Artemis popped his head from his hiding place under the blanket.

"Be careful," Makoto whispered as she got up to leave. Artemis nodded and curled back up beside Minako and Makoto left.

* * *

A couple times during the night Artemis thought he had gotten caught when nurses came to check on Minako but some how he was able to bury under the blankets or pillows. He was getting worried because he could not get a response from his blond charge. Artemis knew Minako was a heavy sleeper but normally biting her hand would wake her up. He even drew blood by accident one time he bit her and Minako did not make a noise or stir.

"No other choice," Artemis mumbled as he jumped on the hospital's cold floor.

Artemis closed his eyes as the crescent moon on his brow began to glow. A silver aura surrounded his body. Slowly the silver glowing faded and what was left was form of a human male. When the light faded Artemis now stood in Minako's hospital room in his human form which he had not used since the Silver Millennium.

Artemis leaned over and kissed Minako on the lips. As he did this the crescent moon on his brow glowed brightly and the sigil of Venus appeared on Minako's brow and her body had an orange glow around her. Artemis broke the kiss and he turned back into his feline form. He did not even bother to hide. Artemis was so tired he just curled up on the top of Minako.

"I love you Minako," he mumbled as he yawned and fell asleep. Artemis knew he would probably sleep for a few days because of the energy drain but to him it was worth it to save Minako.

* * *

The nurse almost threw Artemis out but when she got closer to Minako's bed she saw it was a stuffed cat.

Minako's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I," she mumbled.

"You are at Juuban Medical. My name is Himeko and I am the nurse assigned to you," she told Minako. "I am glad you are awake. I will go get Dr Mizuno." Himeko turned and headed to the door. She opened the door, screamed and quickly shut it. "Kami!" she slid down the door. Then she stood and walked towards Minako. "Everything will be okay. I will stay with you," Himeko said trying to be there for her patient but Minako could see the fear in her eyes. Once it had gotten quiet Himeko went to the door and opened it slightly.

"No wait," Minako tried to warm her but she was too late as a red arm grabbed her and drained her energy.

Minako looked around for her communicator and found it in a drawer. "Guys," she pushed the call all button. "Juuban Medical! Youma!"

"Right," replied Rei and Makoto together.

Minako lifted a bandage to see no wound she quickly jumped from the bed and transformed. Running into the hall she saw a red female looking youma with spiky hair and an axe blade for a hand. "Stop!" she yelled.

"Why should I listen to you?" the youma growled. "I think I just take your energy too."

"I am the Solider of Love, Sailor Venus," she said posing. "In the name of the Moon and Venus, I will punish you!"

The youma seem to laugh at her before swinging her axe hand towards Venus. She jumped to dodge the attack and shot a crescent beam at the youma but the attack only made her stumble.

Venus saw a blue haired woman in a white coat lying on the tile floor. She started to make her way to the woman when she saw an intern run up to the woman. Finally Venus thought she heard the woman call the blue haired woman mother. Venus crescent beam was having no effect on the youma except for making it angrier. She was about to use her Love Me Chain when the blue haired girl began to glow with a blue aura.

Mars and Jupiter arrived in time to see the sigil of Mercury appear on the girl's brow. "Mercury," whispered Mars.

A blue pen appeared before the girl. She momentarily looked at the pen before reaching out and grasping it. In a flash of blue the Solider of Mercury stood between the doctor on the floor and the monsters. "What did you do to my mother?" Mercury yelled.

Seeing the youma distracted Mars produced an ofuda, changed and threw it at the youma.

Venus threw her chain around the youma and pulled it tight.

Mercury closed her and listened to the voice within her head. "Shaban Spray Freezing!" Bubbles shot from Mercury's out stretched hands and upon contact with the youma from her body.

Jupiter called forth lighting and shattered the monster.

"They are getting tougher," Mars commented.

"Looks like we found our last member," Jupiter smiled and nudged Mars who tried to hide her blush.

"I know you have questions," Venus said walking up to Mercury. "Come to this address if you want answers." She gave Mercury a slip of paper with her and Makoto's address on it.

Unknown to Mercury Dr Mizuno had regained consciousness just before Mercury de-transformed back into Mizuno Ami.

"Think of yourself in normal clothes," Jupiter told her. "That will undo your transformation."

Mercury nodded and closed her eyes. Mars had to turn away as for a brief moment she was nude. After that Mars, Jupiter and Venus ran into the room she was staying in and de-transformed.

Rei and Makoto helped Minako back in the bed and tired to wrap the bandages around where her wounds should have been. "I knew you said we heal fast but I did not know we healed this fast," Rei said.

Minako shook her head. "Not this fast. I think Artemis healed me somehow. I had a dream he was human with white hair." Minako left the part out about Artemis kissing her.

"I thought you were going to have a nosebleed when Mizuno Ami's transformation faded," Makoto said to Rei.

"You were right about Ami," Minako stated.

"How are you going to explain this to the doctor?" Rei asked pointed to the bandages that were coving non existent wounds.

"I will deal with that when the time comes," Minako said.

Just then Dr Mizuno walked in. "Are you okay?"

Minako nodded. "A little sore," she said which was the truth. Her cut were healed but her muscles still hurt. "What was that noise a moment ago?"

"Some interns bumped into each other and drop what they were carrying," Dr Mizuno replied. "It is not visiting hours. How did you two get in here?" she asked noticing Rei and Makoto.

"Please let them stay a few minutes," Minako begged Dr Mizuno.

"They can stay while I look at your wounds but then they must leave," Dr Mizuno smiled. "Let me see your stomach," she said as she motioned for Minako to sit up and hold her shirt up. "Let me know if I hurt you," Dr Mizuno said as she began to unwrap the bandages around her mid section. The blue haired doctor stared at Minako's stomach. "You had some deep wounds to the other day. You should have some kind of scar at least. How did you heal so fast?" Then Dr Mizuno looked at Rei and Makoto before leaning close to Minako and whispered in her ear. "Are you like my daughter?"

Minako hesitated for a moment, "It will be easier than to try and make up a story as to why I have no wounds," she thought. Minako looked at Rei and Makoto who was holding and they nodded as if they knew what she was thinking. "Yes," she whispered.

"You healing is amazing," Dr Mizuno.

Minako shook her head. "I have never healed this fast before." Then she added, "Nor have I been hurt that badly before."

"You will be released by the end of the night," Dr Mizuno said.

"Please," Minako said quietly. "Please encourage Ami to come see us."

"Us?" the doctor asked looking at Rei and Makoto who nodded. "You were the ones that brought her in a few days ago?" she asked.

"Yes maam," Rei replied.

"Both of you take care of your friend," Dr Mizuno said. "Also it is time for you girls to leave. I will call you, Makoto when Minako is released." The doctor walked toward the door to leave the room but fainted before she reached the door.

"She still must be weak from the energy drain," Makoto said rushing over to her.

"Minako hit the nurse call button," Rei said while Minako was already reaching for the button.

"She collapsed," Makoto said as a nurse came in.

"I told her she had been working too hard," the nurse said she motioned for someone to help get the doctor on a stretcher to be put in another room.

* * *

Another nurse came in a while later to check on Minako. "How are you doing?"

"Better," she replied.

The nurse picked up Minako's chart and smiled. "Well Dr Mizuno indicates you can go home later tonight. I will start getting the paper work together for you." The nurse turned back to Minako before she left. "Who should we call to come get you?"

"Kino Makoto," Minako stated.

* * *

"How is Dr Mizuno?" Makoto asked once they got back to their apartment.

"I asked before I left and they said she was under observation," Minako replied. "At first they did not want to say anything but I said I was worried about her and I knew her daughter."

"I wonder if Ami will come to talk to us," Makoto said aloud.

* * *

"I hope mother is okay," Ami said to herself as she lay down. "I know there was nothing I could have done but I would have felt better if they had let me stay with her tonight."

* * *

Ami stood and stared at the stars. "This is amazing," she thought. "I am seeing this like I know what it really looks like on the Moon."

"You do know what it looks like here," a voice said. Ami turned around to see a young woman with blue hair wearing a long blue dress with a light blue bust bordered by the dark blue that the rest of the dress was made up of. "You lived here long ago. I am Princess Mercury and I am your past self from a time known as the Silver Millennium."

"Why am I here?" Ami asked.

"So I can explain to you what is going on in your life now," Princess Mercury replied.

"Reincarnation," Ami asked.

Princess Mercury nodded. "We are both the strategist of our groups. Like me you only believe in what you can see and that which can be proofed. Although my world was more magickal than the world you were born into."

"Magick," Ami said. "That is the stuff of myth and legends."

"Is if?" Princess Mercury asked. "Do you not believe what happened today?"

Ami thought for a moment and then nodded. "I saw it but it all seemed so strange."

Princess Mercury held her hand out to Ami. "Come with me and I can show you your past. Once you regain your full memories you will have the power I did at my peak. Even though you will know the names of the Eternal level attacks it will take training to master your powers at any level."

Ami followed Princess Mercury as they walked toward the ruins. "Where are we going?" Ami asked looking around.

"We are going to what is left of the Moon Palace," Princess Mercury replied. "Once you step into the ruins you will have all of your memories back from your life here on the Moon during the Silver Millennium."

Ami crossed what use to be the doorway to the Moon Palace and was assaulted with many images of her past life. Ami saw her arrival on the Moon and her first meeting with the Princess of the Moon. The memory of her first meeting with Mars which made her smile because for the longest time Mars insisted she did not need love as the emotion was a weakness. She saw other images of herself along with the others like her in lessons and training. The hardest images for her were that fateful day the Moon Kingdom fell and she watched Mars crawl over to her broken body before she died. They shared a final kiss, although Mercury had already past, before an Earth General ran Mars through with his sword.

Princess Mercury looked at Ami sympathetically. "These are yours," she said handing Ami a blue case with the symbol of Mercury on it, a blue three circle earring, along with a single blue earring. "This is your computer and if you tap this earring it activates a visor over your eyes, which is linked with the computer."

"Thank you," Ami replied putting the earring on and then bowed to Princess Mercury who nodded at the young girl before she began to fade away.

* * *

"Guess I should go to that address," Ami thought as she woke up. "Time for school," she told herself and then called to check on her mother while she was getting ready.

* * *

"Mizuno Ami," Minako approached the blue haired girl. "Would you like to have lunch with my friends and me?"

Ami nodded, "Are you?"

"Yes but this is not the place to discuss that," Minako interjected. "Maybe after school," she suggested then with a big smile she bowed. "I am Aino Minako."

Ami quietly followed the bubbly blond to a tree in the courtyard where another blonde and a brunette were already sitting. Ami blushed when she saw the taller girl feeding the shorter girl.

"The one feeding the blond is Kino Makoto and the blonde is her girlfriend Tuskino Usagi," Minako told Ami.

Ami was mostly quiet during lunch with her nose buried in a book while she slowly chew on a sandwich and blushed when she would look at Makoto and Usagi. She also blushed even more when Minako asked her if she had a boyfriend. Ami did not answer but buried her head in her book more. Then Minako got this look in her eye and asked Ami if she had a girlfriend then. Makoto thought that Ami was going to die from embarrassment but held the book higher to cover her face refusing to answer any of the hyper blonde's questions.

* * *

"Where was the dark haired girl at lunch?" Ami asked as her, Minako, and Makoto walked home from school.

"Dark haired girl," Minako said questionably. "Oh you mean Rei!"

"Rei goes to a different school but she will meet us at the apartment," Makoto told Ami.

* * *

Rei was waiting there when they reached Makoto's and Minako's apartment "Hino Rei meet Mizuno Ami," Minako and the two bowed to each other.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Ami said.

"Nice to meet you as well," Rei replied.

"Let's go inside," Makoto said unlocking the door.

When they walked in a white cat came up to them and began rubbing on Minako's leg. Minako picked up the cat and hugged him, giving him a kiss on his head causing him to purr. "I am glad you woke up Artemis," she said. "You slept for awhile." Minako noticed he was back asleep again in her arms.

"Looks like he is still worn out," Makoto said as she motioned for Rei and Ami to sit on the couch while Minako and Makoto took the chairs.

"I had a strange dream last night," Ami began.

"Hold on a sec Ami. First let me tell you who we are," Minako interrupted going into leader mode. "Rei is Mars who was wearing the red fuku, Makoto is Jupiter who was wearing the green fuku, and I am the leader Venus who was wearing the orange fuku."

"What do you being leader have to do with anything here?" Rei asked.

"I was telling her who we are," Minako defended herself.

"Well then you should have mentioned that Mars is your second in command," Makoto reminded Minako.

Ami smiled at the three girls. "I dreamed I was on the Moon talking to a girl that looked like me. She said that she was my past self and gave me a compact computer," Ami said. "What is strange is that when I woke up I had the computer in my hand." Ami pulled a small blue rectangle with the symbol of Mercury on it from her bag.

Makoto shook her head. "It wasn't a dream. After I was awakened as Jupiter I had a similar dream with my past self."

"Me too," Rei added.

"I did too," offered Minako, "but none of us have ever received anything from our past selves. It makes sense though because you were the only one of the four of us who had an item that was not connected with our fukus. Jupiter and I had our belts but we could only use them when we were transformed and wearing out fukus."

"How am I going to explain everything to mother," Ami questioned aloud.

"She kind of already knows," Minako gave a slight smile. Ami stared at the blonde. "Your mother is Dr Mizuno right?" Ami nodded. "She was the one taking care of me the other day at the hospital when she was attacked. She came to check on me afterward and noticed all my wounds were gone. Your mother looked at me and asked me if I was like her daughter." Minako paused. "How is she?"

"They are going to let her come home tonight. Mother said the hospital is making her take some days off to rest," Ami smiled. "She is not really good at taking time off. I can't remember the last time she had a vacation. Mama will probably not know what to do with herself."

* * *

Minako lay in her bed talking to Artemis even though she was not sure if he could hear her, "I think the dream I had about you was not really a dream but I do not remember you having a human form. Maybe you did have a human form but I never had a reason to see it back then. Please wake up soon."

Ever since she had that first dream about Artemis in his human form she has been having dreams about a man with long white hair.

* * *

"Where are we?" Minako asked looking out at the yellow flower fields and an orange sky.

"You don't recognize Venus," Artemis asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Why does this feel so strange?" Minako wondered.

"I was with Luna but I did love you more than a teacher should love a student," Artemis told her. "Luna was my wife and my life even though I had been with you since before you came to the Moon Kingdom. When we got to the Moon people just assumed we would be together because we were both the only Mauans in the Moon Kingdom. Don't get me wrong I truly did fall in love with Luna and it crushed me to find out she did not make it to Earth. What I felt for you I brushed it off as brotherly love and being over protective of you."

Minako smiled. "Well now I know why you did not like Alan or Ace or even when I flirted with Police Chief Natsuna."

"You talk too much," Artemis smiled as he turned her around to face him. "I love you Aino Minako, Sailor Venus and Princess of Venus. I just hope I can tell you for real one day." Artemis leaned over, entwined his hand through her golden lock and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Minako woke up and laid there with her hand on her hips. "Wow," she thought. "Ace never kissed me like that. If you really do have a human side Artemis do you think you could break Ace's curse?" Minako fell back asleep as Artemis' human form consumed her mind.

* * *

At their last Senshi meeting they had decided that Usagi was the reincarnated Moon Princess and were wondering how they were going to awaken her. Ami had scanned Usagi one day while they were at lunch and found some interesting readings. Usagi had similar readings as the Senshi but they were not as strong as theirs. Ami theorized that Usagi's reading were fainted than theirs because one she was the Moon Princess and two she had not awakened yet.

Artemis and Minako were now in Minako's room while she trudged through her homework. "I have not told anyone else about my dreams Artemis, she said chewing on her pen.

"I do have a human form but I could only access that form in times of danger," her told her.

"Have you tired in this life?" she asked.

Artemis nodded, "To save you that night at the hospital."

"Could you try now?" Minako asked but the tone of her voice seem to be a plea.

"But there is no danger," Artemis replied.

"Maybe there does not have to be anymore," Minako hoped.

"I will try but don't get your hopes up," Artemis told her. "I have never tried this when there was not a fight. Well except back in the very begin long before I met you." Artemis closed his eyes as the crescent moon on his brow glowed brightly. Then his aura began to glow silver and there was a blinding light. When the light faded Artemis stood before her in his human form.

"You are just as handsome in real life as you are in my dreams," Minako told him. "Do you think I am crazy because I think I have fallen in love with you?"

"You are not crazy Mina because I think I have fallen in love with you too," Artemis took a step toward the blonde who had tears in her eyes.

Minako and Artemis kissed briefly before there was another bright flash and Artemis reverted to his cat form. "I knew it was too good to last," Minako sighed. "It was too much to hope I could break Ace's curse."

"We will find a way Minako," Artemis said jumping in her lap. "I promise you."

* * *

Chiba Mamoru, a college student working his way towards a medical degree, had confessed to Usagi in the Crown Arcade saying he felt drawn to her but could not explain why. Usagi said she was not interested but he insisted and Makoto jumped to defend her girlfriend. The Dark Kingdom had stopped sending youma and was now sending the high Generals after the Senshi, knowing one of them had the last Nijizuishou.

"One of you posses the final Nijizuishou," Zoicite said to crowd of people in the Crown Arcade.

"What is she talking about?" Usagi asked.

"She!" screeched Zoicite. "I am a guy!"

"Could have fooled me," Mamoru mumbled.

Zoicite moved too quickly for Makoto or Mamoru to follow and appeared behind Usagi with a dagger to her throat. "You both seem to fancy this girl so which ever one has the last Nijizuishou hand it to me and she does not get hurt."

"Who says fancy anymore?" Makoto asked. "Well I have no choice," she thought. Makoto summoned her pen and raised it above her head. "Jupiter Power Make Up!"

Usagi stared in shock as her girlfriend changed into the Senshi of Lighting, Sailor Jupiter. "Mako-chan," she whispered.

Mamoru took out a rose from nowhere and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. "I have the last one," he said. "Now let the girl go."

"Give me the last Nijizuishou first," demanded Zoicite.

Tuxedo Kamen placed the gem on the floor and stepped back. "Now let her go."

"Sure." Zoicite threw Usagi at him and produced a shard of black crystal which he aimed at Usagi.

Tuxedo Kamen saw what Zoicite was doing but had no time to protect the blonde. The only thing he could do was catch Usagi.

"Usagi," Jupiter yelled as she dove in front of her girlfriend taking the black crystal shard in the chest.

"Makoto," screamed Usagi and fought to get out of Tuxedo Kamen's arms and to her fallen girlfriend. Usagi fell to the floor and cradled Jupiter's head in her lap.

"Usa," Jupiter said raising a hand to stroke her tear stained face. "It was worth it. No matter, what I always loved you."

"Don't leave me," Usagi screamed as Jupiter's breath go slower and she closed her eyes. A tear fell from her eye and the seven Nijizuishou appeared before Usagi. Combing with the tear the Ginzuishou was created from the seven Nijizuishou. Once whole there was a flash of silver light from the Ginzuishou which washed over Tuxedo Kamen, Usagi and Jupiter.

Usagi was transformed into Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.

Jupiter was transformed into Princess Makotoko of Jupiter.

Tuxedo Mask was transformed into Prince Endymion of Earth.

Endymion looked at Serenity. "You are the Princess I have been looking for," he told her.

Serenity shook her head. "She is the one I am meant to be with."

"We were married back then," Endymion insisted.

"Endymion try and remember," Serenity urged. "You were in love with another before our parents decided we were to marry."

"Beryl," Endymion whispered. Serenity smiled and nodded.

"I am still here," Princess Jupiter said.

"I know," Serenity smiled wrapping her arms around Jupiter and pulling her into a kiss.

Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Artemis made it to Crown in time to see the Ginzuishou form and the silver light was over them. Venus looked around at the other Senshi and noticed they were no longer wearing their Sailor fukus but where in their princess dresses from the Silver Millennium. Venus turned to where Artemis had stopped beside her and almost cried tears of joy; beside her stood Artemis in his human form.

"My Princess," Artemis bowed with a smile. Venus rushed into his arms and kissed him.

* * *

"But Mama," Hatsumi said. "I thought Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion loved each other?"

"They rule Crystal Tokyo together but they are not married," Minako told her daughter.

"What about ChibiUsa?" Hatsumi asked.

"She was born of Serenity and Endymion's love for the people. ChibiUsa was born from the Ginzhou and the Gold Crystal," Minako tried to explain. Hatsumi made a face and Minako laughed. "Don't worry if you don't understand it because I don't either. If you think about it you will notice that Serenity and Endymion enter public functions together but are immediately followed by Princess Jupiter and Lady Beryl."

"Hey Munchkin," Artemis said coming in the room. "What is my little princess still doing up at this hour?"

"Mama was telling me how you two fell in love," Hatsumi told her father.

"You mother does like to talk," Artemis smiled and was immediately hit on the arm by his wife causing Hatsumi to giggle.

* * *

Once Artemis and Minako got Hatsumi to bed he chased her into their bedchamber but had to be careful not to wake Gyouseis.

"Artemis," Minako began as he was kissing down her neck. "If Luna had survived do you think you would have still chosen me?"

"Minako," he said looking her in the eye. "We have been together for over a thousand years. Why do you still worry with this?"

"I am scared some day she will come back and you will leave me," she said quietly.

"Are you still worried about what Ace told you?" Artemis asked her. Minako nodded and he pulled her into a hug. "Haven't you realized we proved his prediction wrong long ago?" Artemis did not wait for an answer but passionately kissed his wife and pressed her back into the bed as his hand ran through her hair and over her body.

* * *

****Hatsumi is Japanese for first born beauty.  
****Gyouseis is Japanese for Venus.  
****Started writing in May 2009 and finished in Jun 2009.  
****Written on 45 dictation cards like doctors offices use.  
****13,849 words

**Senshi Love by DavisJes**

**Senshi Love © DavisJes June 2008 - Aug 2009**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	15. Yaten and Minako

**Yaten and Minako**

* * *

Yaten stood on her balcony of the palace overlooking Kinmoku and sighed heavily. She should be happy. Her, Taiki and Seiya had found Princess Kakyuu and helped Eternal Sailor Moon defeat Galaxia. "Rather tried," she said aloud to no one. The afterwards the four of them left Earth and came back to their home world and began to rebuild. At the same time Yaten noticed that Seiya and Kakyuu had begun to renew their relationship. Yaten sighed again. "Seeing them together," she thought.

"Yaten," Taiki said coming into her friend's room.

Yaten turned to face Taiki as she entered. Like Yaten and Seiya, Taiki's black princess dress clung tight to her body and was split up both sides of her thighs. The collar was ruffled and tall with the lining of Taiki's dress was light purple which showed in the split and the collar as the collar was about two or three inches high. The lining of Yaten's dress was bright green while Seiya's was light blue.

Seeing the look on Yaten's face Taiki quickly pulled her fellow solider into a hug. "You miss her don't you?"

Yaten nodded. "But it is not worth thinking about because one when Minako learned I was a woman she said clearly she was not interested in me. Two not only are we on two different planets we are in two different star systems."

"I know how you feel," Taiki told the silver haired girl. "I should have said something to Ami but instead we kept the Earth Senshi away, Well all of the Earth Senshi except Usagi because of Seiya's crush."

"She appears to be over that," Yaten replied.

"So you noticed too huh?" Taiki agreed. "We better get going because I came to get you. Seiya said Kakyuu wants to talk to us about something."

"Okay," Yaten straightened up then went to the mirror to check her hair and make-up. Kakyuu may be their friend but she was also their Queen and they must look their best when meeting with her.

* * *

When Yaten and Taiki entered the throne room Seiya was already there with Kakyuu. "You wanted to see us my queen," Yaten and Taiki said in unison dropping to one keen in front of Kakyuu.

"How many times have I told you not to do that," Kakyuu scolded them.

"Habit," both said.

"The restoration of Kinmoku is going wonderful," she began, "but not everything is going well." Kakyuu paused and looked at Seiya who simply nodded.

"What is wrong," Yaten question immediately standing.

"I am worried about the restoration of my people's hearts," Kakyuu paused, "about your hearts." Kakyuu took Taiki's hands in her own. "You miss Mizuno Ami and wish to let her know this."

Taiki nodded to Kakyuu, "Yes."

"Yaten," she took Yaten's hands as she had Taiki's, "You want to see Aino Minako again."

Like Taiki, Yaten nodded to her queen but was unable to speak as she tried to keep her emotions in control.

"Then I have no other choice but to let you both go," Kakyuu declared. "If you choose, you may return to Earth."

"Queen," Yaten and Taiki began.

Kakyuu held up her hand and shook her head. "You have the right to find happiness as Seiya and I have."

"I can't leave you," Yaten insisted.

"Nor can I," agreed Taiki.

"Kinmoku can survive without you," Kakyuu said in a regal tone. "You have your brooches and the four of us have a bond. You know that you will know if I need you."

Yaten and Taiki were both torn inside between their duty to their Queen and the duty to their heart which Minako had told Yaten that true love and the red string fate are forces you cannot fight.

Kakyuu handed Yaten and Taiki each a hair clip with a star which looked similar to their brooches. "These communicators work across space. Pluto and Mercury helped make these. I have also had the High Priest bless them."

"If that is what you wish my queen," Yaten said as she took the hair clip from Kakyuu.

Taiki spoke not as she took the hair clip from the red haired woman in front of her.

"As your friend it is my wish that your hearts stop hurting and are filled with joy and love," Kakyuu told them as she hugged them both.

Kakyuu step back and Seiya came forward to embrace her fellow Senshi. "And here you two were taking bets on how long it would take me to go back to Earth for Usagi." Seiya smiled as Taiki nodded and Yaten looked dumbfounded. "You two seriously thought I didn't know?"

"Seiya," Taiki began.

"Don't," Seiya insisted stopping her friend. "The four of us will see each other once again. I found love now you two do the same."

Taiki pulled back from the embrace and hold her arm out in front of her body in between the three of them.

"Maker!"

"Fighter!"

"Healer!"

"Starlights stage on! Forever!"

* * *

Light years later Healer and Maker stood on hillside overlooking a city which had a tall glass like structure in its center. "I know we are on Earth," Maker began.

"But what happened to Tokyo," Healer finished.

"We should go down to this city and find out," Maker suggested. "But first we need to de-transform into Earth clothes."

"Oh yeah," Healer agreed forgetting she was in Senshi form.

"We need to be careful because we are not sure what happened and if the Senshi are still here," Maker insisted.

"What made you leader?" grumbled Healer.

"No one," Maker said closing her eyes. "We are two girls from outside the city visiting." As she spoke her fuku gave way to black pants and a purple thin strapped too with the hair clip from Kakyuu in her hair on the left.

Healer simply closed her eyes and thought of Minako's face as her fuku faded into jean and a bright green tee shirt while the hair clip she had gotten from her queen was in the right side of her hair. "Let's go," she said picking up her bag beside her feet.

* * *

Minako lay in bed as Setsuna laid her head on the blonde's chest. "You know Minako I will really miss this when you get a girlfriend."

"I know," Minako replied stroking her lover's green hair. "Don't forget that you have Sapphire."

"I know but I never realized how my feelings had changed for you," Setsuna said with a slight laugh.

"You not realize something Puu," Minako grinned.

"Hush," Setsuna playfully smacked Minako's stomach. "Do you have to keep calling me that?"

"Yes," Minako nodded triumphantly.

A hand rubbed Setsuna's back and shoulder. "Did you two have a good time," Sapphire asked his wife and her girlfriend.

"Yes," replied Setsuna sleepily.

"I wanna stay here," Minako thought as Setsuna's arms went tighter around her waist. Minako looked at the clock and bolted upright. "I have to go!"

"What's wrong?" Setsuna asked worriedly.

"I have a meeting with Serenity and Luna and Artemis will slash me if I am late again," Minako hurriedly responded trying to put on her clothes before rushing out the door.

Sapphire let out a small sigh. "You could have just reminded her she could have transformed." Not getting an answer from his wife he looked at her and saw her staring at him. "Sets…."

"Thank you Sapphire for letting us be together," Setsuna whispered. "That was the last time Minako and I will be together."

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

Setsuna shook her head. "I want both of you. In a perfect world I could have you both but it is time for me to let her go so they can find each other."

"Minako can go find the girl you probably already know about," Sapphire said as his lips started to form a smile. "Then let me find you," Sapphire pulled Setsuna into a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

"Sorry Serenity," Minako said bursting into the conference room. "I…"

"Minako," Artemis' stern voice slammed into her as she saw he had taken human form. "You may be the Queen's close personal friend but a uniform code should still be followed."

"Yes," Luna, also in her human form, agreed. "Venus you should be in uniform when in the presence of the Queen. Of your princess attire," Luna told her pointedly.

"Do we really have to do this?" Serenity asked.

"Your majesty," Luna began but Serenity waved her away.

"Luna, Artemis, please leave us," Serenity requested.

"As you wish," Artemis and Luna bowed to Neo Queen Serenity before they left.

"You really should remember proper dress or you will give Artemis a stroke one day," Serenity said after her two advisers had left.

"I'm sorry," Minako apologized.

"Minako," Serenity hugged her friend. "Please talk to me."

"Talk about?" Minako asked. "What did you want to see me about Serenity? You said it was important," Minako tried to change the subject.

"I wanted to talk about you," Serenity told the head of her guard.

"I am fine," Minako replied. "I have Setsuna."

"I know you ended up falling for her without meaning to but," Serenity paused, "you will not always have her. Setsuna has Sapphire."

"I know that," replied Minako.

"We all love you and want you to be happy," Serenity continued. "There is someone out there for you."

"When did you learn so much about love," Minako asked with a smirk.

"I personally know the Goddess of Love," Serenity informed her blonde twin.

"I am happy with how things are right now," Minako smiled. "I am enjoying the time I get to spend with Sets. Yeah I know it can't last but I don't regret it."

"Just try not to get too hurt okay Mina," Serenity hugged the Senshi of Venus.

"Too late," Minako thought. "Yeah," Minako beamed and flashed a peace sign. "Later Usagi!"

* * *

Minako ran through the streets of Crystal Tokyo not sure where she was going or why she had even left the palace. Normally she went to her restored castle of Venus to think. Although Serenity had been unable to restore the people or the atmosphere to any of the other planets, Minako guessed it was their Senshi powers that let them breathe there. Minako just wanted to run so that it is what she did and began to laugh thinking about Haruka popping up from nowhere to run beside her. Right as Minako started to laugh at her thought of the Wind Senshi she ran into someone but was too unfocused to stop. "Sorry," she yelled still blindly running.

* * *

Taiki stared at Yaten a moment before helping her up as Yaten was transfixed on the blonde blur moving quickly away from them. "You okay?"

"What that?" Yaten began. "Mina…" she started to yell but stopped as she felt Taiki's hand on her shoulder.

"She can't hear you," was all Taiki said.

"Where should we go?" Yaten wondered.

"We you wanted to see Minako again," Taiki smiled.

"That does not count," Yaten crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know," Taiki replied still with a slight smile. "I am hoping to see Ami, so how about we try there first," Taiki pointed to the large crystal structure.

"That is unless Ami runs you over before we get there," Yaten laughed. "I wonder why Minako was running away from the palace and where she was going." To herself she thought, "At least you are still here Minako and that gives me a chance with you."

* * *

Breathing in gulps of air into her starving lungs Minako leaned over with one hand on her knee and the other hand our stretched on a wall to hold herself up. Suddenly Minako noticed wet splotches on the pavement under feet and realized she was crying. Arms encircled the blond from behind as Minako leaned back into the other person as green hair floated into her view which made her cry harder.

"Minako," Setsuna whispered in her ear. "What is wrong?"

"Everything," Minako crocked.

"Talk to me," she told her lovers as she led her inside. Like the other Senshi Setsuna not only had a suite at the Crystal Palace but a house with in Crystal Tokyo.

"I love you," Minako stated. "I didn't mean to fall in love with you but I did. I don't want to break you and Sapphire up. I never have but I don't want you out of my life." Minako babbled on as tears fell down her face. "Our time was supposed to be fun. Nothing serious, I wanted to forget the pain." Minako paused. "I wanted to forget her." Minako looked up at the ceiling with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Yaten," Setsuna whispered. Minako only nodded. Setsuna wrapped her arms around her friend and said nothing more but just let her cry as long as she needed to. "Don't give up on love just yet," the green haired time Senshi thought.

* * *

Yaten and Taiki had reached the Crystal Palace but the guards refused to let them pass the gates as they did not have an official pass. "You think Kakyuu would have given us the proper documents," Yaten mumbled.

"The last time any of us where here was when Usagi and Mamoru were wed," Taiki replied. "Obviously things have changed since then."

"Yeah when Usagi and Mamoru were married none of this was here," Yaten and Taiki found a café and were sitting outside looking toward the Crystal Palace. "You can probably see if from anywhere in this city."

"We could see if from the hill before we entered the city," Taiki reminded Yaten.

Suddenly a male voice broke into their conversation. "You two are not from around here are you?"

"That obvious," replied Taiki.

The man nodded. "You act like you have never seen the Crystal Palace and it has been standing for over a thousand years."

"Over a thousand years!" Taiki and Yaten exclaimed together with Yaten falling out of her chair.

"We just saw Minako and she looked only maybe ten years older than the last time we saw her." Yaten was even more confused than before.

"Minako?" the man with sandy brown hair repeated.

"Long blonde hair pulled back with a red bow, electric blue eyes that are always shining," Yaten described Minako dreamily. "Also she has way more energy than one person should have."

"Oh," the man smiled, "You mean Princess Venus. Neo Queen Serenity and her court have not aged a day since Serenity and Endymion took the throne after the world emerged from a thousand years of ice."

"A thousand years of ice," the two Starlights exclaimed in unison.

"Do you always do that?" the man laughed. He started to speak again but someone yelled at him from inside the doorway of the café.

"Umino!" a feminine voice said sternly. "The customers will not fix their own food." He quick bowed and went back inside.

"We have been gone two thousand years." Yaten said still not believing.

"Well time does flows differently on all planets and we are from another solar system," Taiki stated.

"Do you always have to sound like you know everything?" Yaten grumbled.

"Well you know Kakyuu's statement before we left did have me confused since Kinmoku was restored a long time ago." Taiki laughed and shook her head. "I doubt even Kakyuu realizes how much time has passed on Earth since we were here for Usagi and Mamoru's wedding."

"How are we going to get in the Palace to talk with Minako or Usagi?" Yaten wondered.

"Or Ami," Taiki added.

Yaten stopped staring at the table with her head resting in her hand and looked at Taiki. "Do you think Usagi is Neo Queen Serenity?"

Taiki nodded. "The wind Senshi, Uranus, did call Usagi her princess."

As they got up from their table a girl with purple hair barely touching her shoulders with her hair in four buns handed them a flyer announcing a masquerade ball to celebrate the thousand year of the birth of Princess Serenity and Usagi Chiba Tusinko.

"Chiba was Mamoru's last name," Yaten thought a loud. "I wonder what Usagi looks like at a thousand?" Taiki started to remind Yaten of what the man had said about Serenity's court not aging since she took the throne but like Yaten, she too was lost in thought about the woman she hoped to see again.

* * *

"Sets would Serenity hate me if I skipped the ball," Minako ask looking in Setsuna's vanity back in her and Sapphire's quarter at the Crystal Palace.

"Yes," Setsuna replied. "Pluto I have made us all new dresses for tonight. It is not every day Small Lady turns a thousand."

"You would know all about turning a thousand," Minako smiled only to be hit by a flying pillow.

"You are not so young either Minako," Setsuna reminded her.

"Yeah but you have been around since the Silver Millennium."

"Minako," Sapphire walked in, "I will not save you if my wife starts throwing her Dead Scream attack at you." Minako only shrugged.

"I would never attack a fellow Senshi," Setsuna stated. "I would just tell Hotaru you were picking on Setsuna-mama," she laughed.

"Okay next topic," Minako said wanting to change the subject as not to think about a pissed off death Senshi coming after her with a wraith or her Silence Glaive.

"Try this on," Sapphire handed Minako and his wife black dress bags.

Minako pulled out a yellow orange dress with yellow stones adorning the bodice, while Setsuna pulled a garnet dress with a black mesh underneath a double band of black stones around the waist. Both dresses had a split running up the side of the dress; Minako's on the left and Setsuna's on the right.

"This is beautiful," Minako breathed, "amazing."

"Setsuna," Sapphire began.

"Made this, I know," Minako cut him off. "I always recognize you work Sets. What I don't know is when did you have time to do this and how did you know I would agree to go to the ball."

"Did you forget who you are talking to?" Setsuna smiled. "Also I know how much you love balls and do not want to disappoint Serenity."

* * *

After they were dressed and headed out Minako grabbed her yellow mask studded with yellow stones and two yellow feathers protruding from a heart on the left of the mask. "Wouldn't be a masquerade ball without a mask," Minako tried to smile and sound like her old self, "Let's get this over with," she thought as she walked behind Setsuna and Sapphire as they walked hand in hand down the palace halls toward the ball room.

* * *

Taiki and Yaten still did not understand who the blue haired man dress in white and blue was or how he knew who they were but he had gotten them in the palace and gave them dresses for the ball. When they tried to ask for an explanation all the man would say was "I was sent by the force behind time and space."

"I still feel bad about using one of the servant rooms," Yaten said.

"I would have thought better of you Ya," Taiki disappeared.

Yaten shook her head. "Not like that. You know I don't like putting other out for my benefit."

"We are only put her out for a few hours. Plus se told us she would not be here as she was in charge of helping prepare and set up the food for tonight."

"I just feel bad," Yaten sighed and turned from the mirror as the skirts of her dress swooshed. Yaten had painted her lips a pale pink and her eyes a lime green which was brushed out and upward looking connected to her mask. Yaten's lime green strapless dress tied in between her breasts like a man's tie with the two pieces of cloth falling down to her waist. The dress itself had a split up not for the two layers of white fabric zigzagged green to match her dress and was shaped in the form of a butterfly stuffed with light green jewels and two line green feathers sprang from the star on the top right of the mask.

Taiki shook her head and said nothing as she studied her dress before putting it on. Her dress was made from the same fabric at Yaten's only lavender instead of lime. The hem stopped on the left at Taiki's knees but then angled down and ended on the right at her feet under the lavender dress was a sheer fabric of such pale lavender it looked white which cover her legs. Taiki's dress was also strapless but had small poufy sleeves about two inches long. Her mask was lavender to match her dress and had a star with two light purple feathers in the center of the mas. Taiki painted her lips a pale pink and her eyes a deep purple and brushed out the powder so it pointed upward to meet the mask as Yaten had done.

As Yaten descended the stairs into the ball room of the Crystal Palace she stopped so quickly that Taiki ran into her. "Really," Taiki sighed, "Did you trip on your dress or something?"

"Minako," Yaten whispered and Taiki followed her friend's gaze to the middle of the dance floor where the blonde love guardian of Venus was dancing with a green haired woman.

As they continued down the stairs Taiki scanned the crowd for Ami. Taiki blushed knowing she would be able to spot Ami even in this crowd and in a mask. She could never forget the water Senshi's curves or her piercing blue eyes. Reaching the bottom of the steps Taiki inhaled deeply as she saw Ami dancing with a brunette in a green dress and mask.

"Why don't you go cut in," Taiki whispered to Yaten as she kept her gaze on Ami.

"Only if you take the same chance," Yaten countered Taiki nodded and headed toward Ami. "Yaten you can do this. One foot in front of the other," Yaten ducked and waved through the crowd of people to get to where Minako was. For what felt like an eternity Yaten stood there saying nothing. Finally when she opened her mouth to speak someone bumped her from behind and she went crashing into Minako and her dance partner. Feeling the heat rise to her face and forgetting she was wearing a mask Yaten refused to look at Minako as she mumbled an apology then ran off looking for the nearest exit.

Throwing the door open Yaten was hit by a blast of cool air and realized she was on a balcony which meant she would have to go back inside eventually. Leaning against the railing Yaten looked at the stars. "Princess what do I do?" she spoke to the stars. "I made a complete fool in front of everyone and especially Minako."

Suddenly Yaten felt she wasn't alone. Turning to her left she saw a couple in the shadows. Yaten blushed feeling like she was spying on the couple then reminded herself the balcony was public. Then Yaten looked around noticing no one else was there and quickly decided to leave. As she rushed from the balcony Yaten swore she caught a glimpse of blonde hair and a white dress.

* * *

"Have you seen your parents?" Rei asked Usagi as she and Helios came off the dance floor.

"No," she shook her head sending her pink hair flying. "And if they have disappeared again. I do not want to think about it. Being scared once was enough for me." Usagi immediately turned around and drug Helios back on the dance floor.

"Guys!" Ami and Makoto come running up to Rei and Hotaru. "You will never believe who we just saw."

After a while when neither Ami nor Makoto said anything else Hotaru spoke up. "Are you two really going to make us guess? That could take more than all night."

"Okay," Makoto began, "You really need to stop hanging around Rei so much. Her sarcasm is starting to rub off on you."

Hotaru shrugged. "Kinda hard not to when Rei is helping me with my new power showing and I don't see why after all this time I am developing another power. The universe thinks it's funny that not only could I end the world, sometimes see visions of the future but now I call forth wraths."

"We saw Taiki," Ami whispered finally speaking up but sounding like the shy quiet girl she used to be. "She looked so hurt and broken." Ami shook her head as if she was about to cry. "She was looking at me as if I caused her pain."

Makoto put her arm around Ami. "She heard Ami and I tell each we loved one another."

"That is nothing new," Rei stated.

"Not to us but it is to Taiki," Makoto stated.

Hotaru nodded. "Haruka always said Taiki liked Ami but never would admit it."

"Haruka did," Ami said dumbfounded. "Taiki did?"

"Oh Ami," Makoto laughed, "It is still cute how oblivious you are sometimes."

"I should really find Taiki and explain," Ami said.

"If Taiki is here then that means Yaten might be here."

"We should find Minako."

"Seiya might have come to."

"Then we must find Serenity."

"Before Haruka finds Seyia."

* * *

Taiki stumbled out onto the balcony as tears stung her eyes. She leaned against the railing and let the tears fall. "I was so stupid to come here. Why did I think she would wait when she did not even know how I felt in the first place?" After a few minutes of silent tears Taiki straightened herself. "Guess I will ask Seta if I may sleep on her floor tonight," Taiki thought leaving the balcony and back into the ball room looking for an exit other than the way she originally entered.

* * *

After Taiki left a blonde head popped up from the shadows. "We really need to lock that door," a male voice said.

"We could just," she began but broke into giggles.

"This ball was your idea. Plus it is your birthday too."

"And I want my present."

"Later Usako but I think we should get back inside."

Neo Queen Serenity huffed and straightened herself. "Do we have to?"

"Yes because it is not every day out daughter turns 1000."

* * *

Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion had not been back inside the ballroom but a few seconds and she was surrounded by most of her Senshi with the exception of Haruka and Michiru who were still on the dance floor.

"Serenity," Rei began.

"Taiki," Ami quickly said.

"Is here," Makoto finished as Minako and Setsuna joined the group.

"I just saw a girl that looked like Yaten run out on that balcony," Minako told them hoping they did not hear the hopefulness in her voice.

"We definitely saw Taiki," Makoto told Minako, "So Yaten could very well be here."

"Seyia," growled Endymion.

"Oh Endy," Serenity pated his arm, "Don't start. Plus we don't even know if she is here."

"Where is she?" Haruka demanded with a scowl.

"Whoa!" Serenity jumped. "Haruka don't do that!"

Haruka chuckled at Serenity but then scowled again as she scanned the crowed for Seiya determined to not let the alien Senshi near her queen. Michiru put a hand on the wind Senshi's arm, everyone was till shocked that Michiru had gotten Haruka into a dress, "I think who we should be looking for are Yaten and Taiki."

Everyone nodded knowing that even though she tried to hide it Minako was still in love with Yaten and that Taiki had and apparently still was in love with Ami.

* * *

"Could Yaten really be here?" Minako thought as she wondered the palace not knowing where to look and at the same time she wondered why she continued to look within the palace for Yaten. "Why did she just come find me as soon as she got here or send a message she was coming?"

"That is kind of hard to do when I don't know if you feel the same way or where you are," someone said in Minako's ear causing her to jump.

Minako turned around to find herself fact to face with one of Kinmoku's protectors. "Yaten," she whispered. "How did you find me?"

"Taiki and I are staying in Seta's room tonight," the white haired Senshi replied. When Minako did not say anything but looked confused she spoke again. "You wondered into the servant's quarters and I came into the hall because I heard your voice but thought I was dreaming."

"I was trying to find you but was not paying attention to where I was going," Minako confessed then paused. "Sets knew you were here?"

"What do you mean," Yaten asked generally confused.

Minako pointed to Yaten's dress. "I would know her designs anywhere."

"Oh," was all Yaten said.

"I need to have a talk with Sets," Minako mumbled to herself.

"It still doesn't explain who the blue hair man was who brought us the dresses but if Pluto was involved since she sees the future….."

Finally Minako rushed Yaten and threw herself into the Starlights arms as their lips crashed into one another. "I have missed you so much," Minako cried as tears rolled down her cheeks as she kissed Yaten again. Quickly Minako's mood changed. "We should get back to the ball," Minako winked at Yaten, "you owe me a dance."

"As you wish Princess," Yaten replied.

* * *

"Call the others back," Rei told Ami who was typing on her computer.

"Why?" Ami asked not looking from her screen.

Rei closed Ami's computer. "Look," Rei pointed to the stair case as Minako and Yaten descended the steps.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and Haruka was standing before a stunned Yaten and a shocked Minako. "Where is she?" Haruka demanded.

"Haruka," Minako giggled. "You are in a dress."

"Yeah stop reminding me," Haruka growled crossing her arms over her chest. "I will ask you again Kou Yaten. Where is Seiya?"

"She is not here," Yaten replied. "Seiya stayed on Kinmoku with her wife to be, Queen Kakyuu."

"Love," Michiru said placing a hand on her lover's arm, "You are making a scene."

"But Seiya," Haruka started.

"Is not here," Michiru smiled, "and if you don't want to sleep on the couch tonight then you will stop intimidating Yaten."

"If you will excuse us," Minako said brushing pasted Haruka, "Yaten owes me a dance." Yaten weakly smiled as the wind Senshi hoping she would not take the smile as a sign of aggression.

As another song began from behind her Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist, "May I have this dance Ruka?"

"Anything for you Michi," Haruka kissed her hand before leading the ocean Senshi to the dance floor.

* * *

Long after the dance Minako and Yaten lay in her bed her hours talking about everything. Also there was much time spent staring into one another's eyes. Minako, the many times self-proclaimed Goddess of Love, wanted more than anything to kiss Yaten and make love to her yet so was still held back by uncertainty. She continued to stroke Yaten's arm as they spoke.

"You realize we are still in these amazing gowns that Setsuna made," Yaten stated jerking Minako out of her thoughts.

"We are?" Minako asked absently as her eyes trailed up the slit that went to Yaten's thigh but because of the way she was laying went just a bit higher to give her a peek at Yaten's bright green panties that matched her dress. The only undressing they had done was to take of their shoes before lying on Minako's bed after gently placing their masks on her vanity table.

"I really should help you out of this dress," Yaten said then quickly blushed. "I mean we wouldn't want to ruin it after all the hard work Setsuna put into making these dresses." Yaten reached her arm around behind Minako and began feeling for the zipper on her dress.

A little more than halfway down the zipper stopped and Minako stood from the bed letting the dress fall to the floor before picking the dress up and hanging it over the back of the her love seat. Minako paused for a moment and looked at the dress. "Oh I will have to get Sets to look at the zipper looks like it came off track at some point. I hope she can fix it."

"Who makes a zipper that long," Yaten said. "Why would you make a zipper that long?"

Minako shrugged and walked back over to the bed in her lace orange bra and panties. "I think the more important question is why are you still in that dress and what can I do to get you out of it?" Minako asked with a grin on her face as she came around behind Yaten and began to unzipped her dress. "Umm," Minako stopped. "Yaten…."

"Yeah Minako," Yaten replied.

"The zipper is stuck," Minako replied calmly. "Hold on let me try to see if I can get it pasted the part where it is off track." Minako tried again but the zipper got stuck again at the same place. "Yaten stand up and let me try again," Minako asked and tried again but the zipper got stuck again at the same place. "Yeah so," Minako started.

"Seriously," Yaten exclaimed throwing up her arms. "Who makes a zipper that long? Really!"

"I have no idea why Setsuna would make use a zipper this long for the dresses," Minako told the silver haired girl. "I do not understand either why these dresses would need a zipper that is almost to our knees."

* * *

"What is wrong with Minako?" Neo Queen Serenity asked Rei as they watched Minako stomp into the dinning hall.

"Maybe Yaten rejected her after all," Rei replied, "but I find that hard to believe after how much they have both been longing for each other." Taiki said nothing but nodded.

Minako plopped down in a chair beside Rei, "It's all Setsuna's fault."

"What?" Neo Queen Serenity asked through a mouth full of rice.

"Really Serenity" Rei sighed, "after all this time and food still makes you revert back to a middle school girl."

"Thanks Rei," Neo Queen Serenity grinned as she grabbed for another bowl of rice.

"That was not a compliment," Rei rolled her eyes knowing it was useless to argue with her.

"You are so mean!" Neo Queen Serenity crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from the Solider of Mars.

Taiki let out a small laugh which caught everyone's attention. "Oh sorry," she said quietly, "I had just forgotten how full of energy you all are."

"Oh Taiki I am sorry," Serenity motioned to the last bowl of rice on the table, "did you want more?"

"No thank you Serenity," Taiki stood, "If you will pardon me I am going to see if Siesta is free."

"Serenity I think you were in the middle of a conversation," Ami quietly reminded her queen.

"Oh yeah," Serenity laughed, "Minako why are you made as Setsuna?"

"Who the hell makes a zipper that long?" Minako said still frustrated.

"What do you mean Minako?" Serenity asked confused.

"You think it is normal to have a zipper that goes to your knees?" Minako shot back.

The other Senshi whom were at the table looked at each other confused. "Minako," Makoto started, "my zipper didn't go past my back."

"Neither did mine," Serenity agreed. Minako looked at Ami and Rei who just shook their heads.

"What was Sets thinking," Minako slammed her head on the table. "Ow! That was not a good idea."

"Minako," Serenity started, "Where is Yaten?"

"In my room," Minako replied with a grin then scowled again. "She said she had to talk to Kakyuu. Guess I will go find Sets." Before the blonde Solider of Venus left the table the others heard her mumble. "All Sets fault."

After Minako left Neo Queen Serenity let out a sigh. "I am so confused."

"Over 1000 and the only you still understand is food," Rei grinned still never tiring after all the years of pushing her best friends button.

"You are so mean Rei!" Serenity pouted again.

Finally Ami looked up from her book, "I believe that Minako blames Setsuna for hindering her night with Yaten."

* * *

"Sets," Minako burst into the Setsuna and Sapphire's chambers at the Crystal Palace. "I thought you told me that you would be happy if I found the person at the other end of the red string?" Setsuna nodded as she sat on the edge of her bed. "Then why did you make last night such a disaster?"

"Mina," Setsuna began calmly in that tone that always told the younger Senshi I know more than you do.

"The zipper got stuck on that damn dress you told Yaten to wear," Minako informed the green haired woman.

"I though the longer zipper would help you and Yaten get out of your dresses more quickly," Setsuna smiled.

"Just the opposite," Minako yelled, "I worked on that zipper for hours but I never could get it all the way down."

Setsuna stood, "You mean Yaten is still wearing the dress."

"No," Minako grumbled and looked at the floor, "but by the time I finally got it off of her we were both too tired to do anything."

"Oh Minako," Setsuna wrapped her arms around her friend, "Please forgive me," she asked trying to hide her amusement at the situation.

"Just don't make the zippers that long," Minako sighed hugging her friend back and then turned around closing the door behind her.

* * *

Lying in bed one night Minako awoke with a jerk as it felt like her heart was on fire. She looked beside her to see Yaten sleeping peacefully. Quickly getting out of bed as not to wake Yaten Minako went out into the cool night air. As soon as she was outside her body began to glow orange and the Venusian Crystal formed in front of her chest.

"Hello Minako, Princess of Venus," a fairy version of her Senshi form spoke to her.

"It has been awhile since I last saw you mini-me," Minako smiled.

The fairy version of her Senshi form sighed, "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

Minako tilted her head to one side, "Well saying 'fairy version of my Senshi form' just takes way too long to say."

"You humans and having to put a name to everything," Fairy Sailor Venus replied sounding annoyed, "If you have to name me then call me Mina."

"Oh yeah cause that wouldn't sound like I was talking to myself at all," Minako rolled her eyes. "I thought that you only appeared when things were really really bad. The last time you appeared was when we fought Galaxia." Minako's eyes went wide. "Don't tell me Chaos has taken over Galaxia again!"

Fairy Venus shook her head, "No," she began.

Minako cut her off, "Something worse than Galaxia taken over by Chaos!" Minako spun around quickly toward the balcony doors. "I have to warn Serenity."

"Wait!" Fairy Venus yelled flying up between Minako and the doors. "I am here for a reason but not the reason you are thing."

"Then what," Minako insisted. "I was having a good sleep until you decided to try and burn a hole in my chest from inside my body. Plus I was sleeping beside Yaten." Minako's eyes sparkled. "We are finally together."

Fairy Venus whacked Minako on top of her head. "Remember I am inside your heart. I am part of your soul. I see and know what you see and know so yeah I know you and Yaten found each other. That is why I am here." Fairy Venus pointed to the sky behind Minako, "Look."

Minako turned around and looked into the sky. "I shouldn't be able to see Venus. Not at this time of year."

"You can't," replied Fairy Venus.

"Yeah I can," Minako insisted pointing. "It has an orange ring around it."

"When has Venus ever had an orange ring around it when viewed from Earth?" Fairy Venus questioned?

"Never," Minako answered confused.

"Exactly," Fairy Venus nodded. "You are not really seeing Venus but more like feeling the pull of Venus. You are the planet and the planet is you. That is why I am here. To tell you that it is possible for all of the planets to hold life again and it shall start with Venus." Fairy Venus held her hand out to Minako, "Come let me show you."

Minako too Fairy Venus' hand and was engulfed in a bright light that she had to shield her eyes. When she opened her eyes again Minako was standing on the balcony of the Magellan Castle.

"Minako! Minako! Minako!" the crowd below her cheered.

"What?" Minako turned to Fairy Venus.

"This is what you will help bring about," Fairy Venus smiled.

"But how," Minako asked.

"With our love," Minako turned again to see Yaten walking toward her.

"Minako! Minako! Minako!" the crowd below continued to cheer.

A blinding flash of orange light appeared between Minako and Yaten as Minako tried to walk toward her silver haired lover causing her to cover her eyes once again.

* * *

"Minako! Minako!" Yaten shook the blonde beside her. "Wake Up!"

"Huh what," Minako said sleepily. "Why are you shaking me?"

"Well it was hard for me to sleep," Yaten told her.

Minako grinned and got a gleam in her eye, "You didn't have to wake me up so roughly if that is what you wanted."

Yaten blushed slightly, "No I couldn't sleep because you were chanting your name over and over. Not quietly I might add."

Minako set straight up banging her head into Yaten's. "Oww! Oh right! Wait was it all a dream?" Minako looked around but she was back in her room in the Crystal Palace on Earth.

"Was what a dream?" Yaten asked. "What made you chant your name over and over?"

"I wasn't chanting my name," Minako shook her head. "It was the crowd below the balcony."

"Mina exactly how much did you have to drink with Rei last night?" Yaten asked with a slight chuckle.

"No the fairy version of myself came and showed me Venus. Not just as it is now but Venus with people!" Minako exclaimed. "She said that the other planets will be repopulated and it would start with Venus."

* * *

The Aqua mirror went dark as Michiru put it back on her bedside table and rolled back to snuggle up with Haruka. "Looks like the Crystal Age of the Sol System will start sooner than Sets thought it would," Michiru thought as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Right on time," Setsuna smiled as the Garnet orb stopped glowing and shrank in size to become her necklace again. "Just think all it took was Yaten and Minako finally finding each other."

* * *

Minako smiled and snuggled up to Yaten. "Looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us," Yaten whispered kissing the top of Minako's head.

"I can do anything with you by my side," Minako whispered back as she leaned to kiss Yaten. "Anything," she repeated kissing Yaten again.

* * *

**** June 2010 to Dec 2012

**** Starlight dress designs belong to unconventionalsenshi

**** The zipper joke is an inside between Mako and I. Her zipper got stuck like that at a con we went to.

**** Siesta is a maid on Zero no Tsukaima

**Senshi Love by DavisJes**

**Senshi Love © DavisJes June 2008 - Dec 2012  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


End file.
